A Miraculous Moonlit Tale
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: In a twist of fate Usagi Tsukino is chosen to be Ladybug, to Adrien's Chat Noir. How will this one little difference effect things?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

The story of Ladybug and Chat Noir is almost as well known as the story of the sailor senshi, now what would happen if Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not the one to receive the Ladybug Earrings. What if Freya, Norse Goddess of Love, and Loki, Norse God of Mischief, Magic, Fire, and basically lawyers were to intervene on behalf of someone Loki viewed as a little sister, and her truest, fiercest protector, giving them a chance to actually openly be in a relationship.

Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi curses to herself, why was it that she was always the one that ended up getting lost on family trips? She wanders around, thankful that she could read, and speak French, saving an old man from getting run over by a reckless driver, " Thank you, young miss. "

" Ah, it's no problem, sir. "

As she races off the guardian of the Miraculous' smiles, yes, Usagi Tsukino would do nicely as Ladybug. Usagi would only notice the black and gold chinese puzzle box when she gets back to her hotel, having finally been able to hail a taxi. She shrugs, and opens the box, " Hello, Usagi, I'm Tikki, the Kwami of the Ladybug Earrings. "

Recognition flashes in sapphire eyes, one that is quickly suppressed, Usagi had remembered about being the Moon Princess years ago, and about her hidden protector, the holder of the Cat Miraculous, Chat Noir. What was even less known was the fact that Chat Noir had been her lover as well. There was no way in hell she was going to marry Prince Endymion, she'd castrate him first. Usagi willingly accepts the responsibility of being Ladybug, as Tikki gave her full disclosure. The ripples of the Moon Princess becoming the holder of the Ladybug Earrings would be felt for years, though for now she had a victim of the Moth Miraculous' Holder to go deal with. " Tikki, Spots On! "

In a different part of Paris, Adrien Agreste has already accepted being Chat Noir, and is just idly walking around on roof tops mind you, when Ladybug nearly crashes into him. She manages to right herself in time, " That is far harder than it looks. "

" You must be my partner, Ladybug. "

" I am, dear kitty cat. " Ladybug says, internally laughing when he blushes. Well, it seemed her cat was much more sheltered this time.

" You can call me Chat Noir. "

" Well, I believe we have a victim of the Moth Miraculous' power to go deal with, right, kitty cat? "

Chat Noir barely fights down the blush this time, " We do, my Lady. "

With that the pair were off, and heading towards the school that Adrien Agreste really wanted to attend. Chat keeps Stoneheart busy while Ladybug makes sure everyone can evacuate. Unfortunately for her she tripped over a soccer ball before she could purify the akuma, and she had already used her Miraculous Ladybug power. Ladybug swears under her breath, " Once you use your power you only have five minutes before you turn back. "

Chat's eyes widen, " Right, so why…"

" We have to hunt down that black moth, Chat, before the victim re-evilizes. " Ladybug says, and races off.

Chat immediately heads out himself, and gets some Camembert for Plagg to recharge before he transforms again, rejoining Ladybug, " So, how the hell do we find one black moth before it causes more problems? " Chat asks.

" Divide and conquer. "

Chat nods, thankful that Plagg had explained how they could keep in contact with one another with their weapons. It was a little disconcerting that only Ladybug could purify the akuma, but he could at least find the damn thing. He finds it just as it multiplies which he calls Ladybug to tell her. He does take notes on her swearing rant though, apparently she could get quite creative when given proper motivation. When she joins him in person the female holder groans, " The damn things just have to have the ability to multiply, as if turning people into villains wasn't bad enough. "

Chat could only nod in agreement, " What do we do now? "

Ladybug frowns, " Sadly we won't know which one is the Kami forsaken original black moth, which means…"

" We have to wait for the poor guy to re-evilize. " Chat says in horror.

" You got it, kitty cat. Our best bet for finding out would be the news. "

Chat nods, " Until next time, my Lady. "

Once back in her hotel room Usagi snarls an impressive amount of swears under her breath, before she calls her grandmother, the demon hunting one, and tells her everything. Umika could be heard sighing, " All right, magomusume, I'll arrange things for you to stay in Paris. Who knows, you might do better away from Japan, academically anyhow. " Umika says.

" Public school with no uniforms, please, and I can read, and write the language as well. " Usagi admits, she also had the news on, she couldn't afford to get caught flat footed at the moment.

" Understood, Usagi, I'll arrange to have you stay with one of the few French demon hunters we have. I'll deal with my idiot musuko, don't you worry about that. " Umika says, and hangs up with her granddaughter. Usagi makes sure Tikki is fully recharged, and starts to go through her katas. She knew her grandmother would come through for her. She does take the time to cut her hair, placing the excess in a bag so it could be made into wigs, snapping her fingers to keep her fingers to keep her hair from growing quite so fast. She curses when she hears the news, and races for the stairs, Tikki following her, once on the roof, and out of sight her sapphire eyes harden.

" Tikki, Spots On! "

Adrien Agreste curses internally when he hears the explosions from in front of his home. He slips out of sight of his bodyguard, and his dad's Personal Assistant, before steeling himself, and holding his right hand up, clenched into a fist, " Plagg, Claws Out! "

He runs his right hand across his eyes, his mask forming, even as the rest of the transformation happens quickly. Thankfully he remembered that Stoneheart only got bigger whenever attacked physically. Ladybug's grappling line gets hit, and the girl slams hard into the pavement just as Chat Noir arrives. His golden eyes widen as he sees the danger to her, reacting immediately, he somersaults forward, scoops her up into a princess carry, and leaps up into the air just in time, " My Lady, are you alright. "

" Yeah, just winded. Thanks, Orokana neko(Silly cat). " Ladybug says.

Chat Noir sighs, " Did you really just call me a silly cat? "

Ladybug grins as he sets her on her feet, " Why yes, I did. Does this mean I can give you battle plans in my native tongue, and you'll understand them? "

" Just started on Japanese actually, I am fluent in Mandarin though. "

Ladybug sighs, " Learn quickly, now, we need to handle this cluster fuck of a situation. "

Chat Noir can only agree that this situation was indeed a cluster fuck. They leap away in different directions to avoid the next thrown vehicle that comes their way. Chat groans when he sees a blonde haired girl in Stoneheart's fist, of course, even he knew Chloe had a tendency to act like a spoiled rotten bitch. She didn't care whom she crushed under her heel as along as she got her way. Sadly, she was the only one he'd been allowed to interact with while growing up thanks to his father. If he could, he'd ditch her in a heartbeat. Still, they had to save the brat, do the right thing, and all that.

Ladybug pulls a civilian out of the way with her Yoyo, and her eyes widen as a power pole with a Kami be damned transformer on it is thrown her way. She barely has time to leap up, and cross her arms in front of her face. She curses when she slams into the building behind her from the force of the explosion, though she pushes herself out of the impact crater, and back into battle. Chat visually checks her over, concern in his golden eyes. Ladybug gives him a slight nod, she was all right, just slightly bruised. " We need to get him to open up his damn fist without making him any Susanoo be damned bigger. "

" Why Susanoo? " Chat asks.

" Well, I generally swear by Susanoo, Loki, or Eris. Amaterasu if I'm really pissed off, Orokana neko. "

" My Lady, you wound me. " Chat quips back, as they dodge projectiles, rescue civilians, and trade quips back and forth. Adrien had never had so much fun before in his life. As Chat Noir he could actually act like a teenager.

It was Ladybug that saw the danger to her partner, and she reacts accordingly, shoving him out of the way, already twirling her Yoyo like Lucky Charm, only to get slammed between the vehicle thrown at the unsuspecting Chat, and a building. Chat doesn't waste anytime using his Cataclysm to free her. Ladybug groans, " I really hate my luck, only I would end up getting slammed between a pick up, and a building. Looks like Stoneheart is heading for the Eiffel Tower, go recharge, then we'll see about dealing with Stoney. "

Chat nods, " Try to stay out of trouble, My Lady. "

To his surprise she snorts, " My day job is similar to this, I'm a demon huntress. I don't look for trouble, trouble finds me, mugs me, and causes me to klutz out at the absolute worst possible times. I wear two layers all the time for a reason, after the last klutz attack ended up in a very embarrassing wardrobe malfunction, for everyone else, I could have cared less. "

Chat blinks before he races off, when he returns he finds his partner observing from a far off building, " What's the plan? "

" Well, save the damsels, save the victim, capture the Susanoo damned akuma, purify it, then use my Miraculous Ladybug Power to fix all this damage. "

That was when the evil Miraculous Holder makes his appearance, and Ladybug captures, and purifies all the akuma, " You've heard one evil villain speech you've heard them all, Orokana neko. "

Chat snickers, " I doubt Hawkmoth will be happy you cut him off like that, My Lady. "

Ladybug looks unrepentant, and then she groans, " You save the bleach blonde. "

" Hell no, I can barely stand her in my civilian life, My Lady. I happen to know she does not like her own gender. "

Ladybug glares at him, " I can tell pretentious uppity bitches when I see them, Dealt with far too many of them. "

" Please, My Lady, I don't need to encourage her to have a crush on this identity. "

Ladybug sighs, but saves the bleach blonde, and sets her none too gently on her feet. Then she looks up, and starts cursing the bleach blonde out in her native Japanese. Chat only understands a few of the things she was saying, " Blondie, do you know the girl's name? "

" Mylene, why? "

" Chat, charm the girl, Bitch Barbie here is the indirect cause of this Susanoo damned mess. Stoneheart has a crush on Mylene. "

Chat nods, Stoneheart had set her down, Ladybug glares at Chloe, " I may have to save your Bitch Barbie hide, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. Learn to curb your damned tongue. "

Ladybug sighs in relief when Mylene kissing the boy whom has a crush on her turns him back, and she de-evilizes the akuma, before using her Miraculous Ladybug power. Then she flies away with her Lucky Charm, Chat following her. They land on a roof, " How'd you know? "

" I'm an empath, and Bitch Barbie is going to annoy me in short order, Orokana neko. "

Chat has to laugh, " Anything I should know? "

" I'm terrified of thunderstorms. "

Chat winces, " Here's hoping we don't have any battles during on then. If we do, I'll be right there. "

" Later, Orokana neko. "

Chat Noir goes for a run, thinking about Ladybug. Some part of him could feel a connection to her other than being partners to fight evil. Didn't hurt that the Ladybug outfit flattered her figure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 ** _This is dreams/flashbacks_**

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

Usagi swings her backpack up onto her shoulder, and slips out before the annoying, and horny idiots could bother her. Just because she happened to be the Kami forsaken Albarn heiress they had it in their heads to try, and curry her favor. She was going to kill her grandmother for sending her to this Amaterasu damned school, there were no uniforms, but the snobby elite attended. She storms through the halls, the girls, at least, could already tell she was not happy to be at her new school. Once outside in the fresh air she breathes a sigh of relief until a voice calls out to her, " Usagi, I would gladly give you a tour. "

Her hands clench into fists, " Listen, you may think you're a hot catch, but I am a demon huntress, and I refuse to date anyone whom I will have to protect all the time. Why my grandmother thought I would like it at this school I simply do not understand, as I cannot stand pretentious assholes like you. Now, good day. "

The blonde walks away, head held high, fury radiating from her body. She would scream if she had to put up with one more day at this damned school, or kill someone, it was fifty-fifty at this point. When people start getting trapped in bubbles, and floating away she groans, before finding a safe place to transform, " Tikki, Spots On! "

Ladybug flies through the air with her Lucky Charm, and is surprised to end up at Agreste Manor. She sends her Lucky Charm flying at the newest supervillain, letting the teens clear out, though the guest of honor just slips out of sight, " Plagg, Claws Out! "

Chat Noir joins the battle in time to see Ladybug go flying thanks to exploding red bubbles. He extends his staff, and sweeps the Bubbler's feet out from under him, holsters his staff, and leaps over to join Ladybug, " Nice timing, Orokana neko. "

" Why do you look like you want to murder someone, My Lady? " Chat asks her.

Ladybug grimaces, " I'm stuck at a private school for elite, pretentious brats, though at least there are no uniforms, and they all think they are Kami's gift to women, and are trying to curry favor with me simply because my paternal grandmother named me her heiress. "

Chat winces, and grabs his staff again, twirling it to deflect the red bubbles when they change colors, surrounding the teen heroes, then turning into one big bubble, and lifting up with them in it. " Fantastic, why the hijacked party? "

" Because the guest of honor's father would not let him have a party, his best friend must have been pissed about that, and it left him wide open to be evilized. " Chat says.

Ladybug's eyes soften, " No wonder you appeared so quickly. "

Chat looks at her, " Just that let you know my civilian identity? "

" Orokana neko, I am a demon huntress for my day job, remember, I know how to tell someone with a double life when I see it, and just to remind you, I'm an empath, though I will need to teach you how to block me. At least this way, if we know each other's identities we can vent to each other, be nice to have someone I can bitch about my life to that won't judge me. " Ladybug admits.

Chat blinks, " That would actually be helpful. Wait, is that the Eiffel Tower, again? "

Ladybug groans, " Time it right so we can land relatively safely on the Parisian Tourist Trap. "

Chat would have argued, but she did have a point, " You been to the Louvre yet? "

" No, going with my parents and little brother would have been torture. " Ladybug admits as Chat destroys the bubble. The female teen swears silently when her ankle turns as she lands, but she still fights on, knowing they were on a time limit for Chat. Once they have the Bubbler dealt with Ladybug flies off with her Lucky Charm, Chat Noir following her. She leads them straight to her new home, Umika had decided to trust her heiress, and Usagi simply e-mailed permission slips to her grandmother, whom then e-mailed them to her principal.

When the Ladybug transformation ends Chat steadies her just before his ends, " What happened? "

" Landed wrong, I'll be fine by morning, I'm Usagi Tsukino. "

" Adrien Agreste. "

" Well, Adrien, I have a massive stock of anime, care to binge watch with me? " Usagi asks him.

" My dad will throw a fit. "

Usagi smirks before pulling out her cell phone, and having a rapid fire conversation in her native tongue with her grandmother, " My paternal grandmother will deal with your father, you are officially free for the rest of the day. " She says once she hangs up.

Adrien practically glomps her, " Thank you, I only went along with the modeling to make my dad happy. "

Usagi smiles, " Now, about that anime binge watching? "

" You have Black Cat? "

Usagi gives him a deadpan look, " Train Heartnet is fucking hot, and a badass, of course I have Black Cat. "

Adrien grins, " Got a thing for black cats? "

" Wouldn't you like to know, Orokana neko. " Usagi ripostes as she heads for the kitchen, Adrien following her, " Tikki mentioned Plagg's love for Camembert, so I stocked up. "

Plagg reveals himself as soon as Adrien pulls the cheese out, and Tikki dives for the chocolate chip cookies, " Ask Tikki about my rules, Plagg, Adrien is going to get some actual teen fun in for once. "

The teens gather some snacks, and Usagi pulls out her boxed set of Black Cat. " Original Japanese, or do you want the English dub? "

" English dub. " Adrien says after a moment.

Asgard:

Loki Odinson can't resist the urge to cackle as he watches Sailor Pluto just about pulling her hair out since Sailor Moon wasn't active yet. " Brother, what have you done? "

" Quiet, you musclebound oaf, I'm watching Sailor Pluto go insane slowly, because her dear princess hasn't awakened as Sailor Moon yet. " Loki says.

" Why has she not awakened? " Thor asks him.

Loki smirks, " Do you really think I would let my surrogate sister be forced to endure that blundering fool Endymion for all eternity? Freya and I did an end run around Bitchenity. "

Thor blinks, " The worst kept secret was the fact that the princess had taken her shadow protector on as a lover. "

Loki snorts, " Maybe here, but no one that was a part of the Silver Millennium even suspected 'Renity had taken Chat Noir as a lover. They even managed to hide it from Sailor Venus somehow. Freya agreed with me that the pair deserved a chance to have their relationship be out in the open. "

Thor thinks this over, " You can count on my help, brother. Serenity-hime deserved much better than she got. "

Loki winces, Thor really had no idea, if not for Chat Noir, 'Renity would have become a dictator worse than Thanos, the Mad Titan.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Loki Odinson doesn't react as Chat Noir approaches him, " You need to start a prank war with her, Loki. "_**

 ** _The trickster looks at the Moon Princess' shadow protector, " Why? "_**

 ** _" She's starting to devise several different ways to 'accidentally' kill Sailor Mars while framing Sailor Venus. " Chat Noir states blandly._**

 ** _Loki's green eyes widen, " Dear Helheim, I knew she was fractious, but I didn't realize things were that bad. What in the name of the Norns set her off? "_**

 ** _Chat Noir snorts, " Venus tried to charmspeak me into her bed, hence why my princess wants to frame her for Mars' 'accidental' death. "_**

 ** _" That would do it, so Venus would be our pranking target? " Loki says._**

 ** _" Correct, please help me safely vent that fury of hers. Intimate endeavours can only do so much when your lover happens to be a vindictive and possessive bitch, that's also a massive troll. " Chat states, his eyes firmly on his princess. His hearing was on their surroundings, no way in hell was he going to allow anything to happen to her if he could help it._**

 ** _End Flashback:_**

Loki winces again, hopefully they found each other quickly, Chat Noir was one of the few people that could actually keep 'Renity from snapping entirely. Though as he had said, bedroom games could only do so much.

Usagi's Home:

Adrien and Usagi are both rooting Train on as they get into the anime. By the time midnight had rolled around the teens had fallen asleep on the couch they were watching Black Cat on, Usagi cradled against Adrien protectively. Tikki and Plagg cover their partners with an afghan that was on the back of the couch, before Tikki skypes Umika, demon hunters/huntresses were an exception to the secrecy rule. Umika promises to deal with Gabriel Agreste for them, letting him know his son inadvertently fell asleep at her granddaughter's home.

Plagg sighs as he takes in a quite familiar sight to himself. Chat Noir had only ever let the Moon Princess know his civilian identity. Tikki may not recognize the feel of the Moon Princess, but he did. In some ways it was nice to know he had gotten the same partner two times in a row, just some differences since this time his partner grew up sheltered. He knew that Adrien was drawn to Ladybug, and now he understood why that was. Ladybug was his dear princess, his other half. Plagg hadn't been sure at first, but now he was, seeing the subconsciously protective hold his partner has on Tikki's. Only the Moon Princess, the last one at that, could get that response from his partner, hence why he knew Adrien was his last partner reincarnated. Chat Noir had killed Prince Endymion when he caught the bastard, on the battlefield no less, attempting to have his way with Princess Serenity.

Chat had gone on to viciously protect his mate, the longer someone held the cat miraculous the more cat like traits they took on. Already Adrien could drop off to sleep anywhere and anytime. He also had the ability to 'cat' nap. Get rested in twenty minutes at the least, highly useful when you ended fighting super villains all damn night.

Guardian's Home:

The Guardian looks over the Miraculous he had in his possession, there had been another girl that was a possible candidate for the Ladybug Earrings, but he'd chosen the foreign blonde girl instead. She got along surprisingly well with whom he had chosen for the Cat Ring. The girl was not suited for the Bee or Fox Miraculous'. Hmm, this bore some thinking about, perhaps the Phoenix Miraculous, as the other Ladybug Candidate could be elegant at times. She also had a strong and pure heart. Yes, the Phoenix Miraculous would be perfect for the other girl. He has Wayzz, the Turtle Kwami, deliver the Phoenix Miraculous to the other girl, but only have it show itself when Chat Noir, and Ladybug truly needed the help.

Time Gates:

Viridian haired and garnet eyed Sailor Pluto has her hands in her hair, actually tugging at it as she tries in vain to find the hime. She just vanished from the sight of the Gates during the family trip the Tsukinos had taken. Her staff is laying on the ground as she paces back and forth, tugging her hair, muttering incoherently. Loki was right in his assessment, she was almost pulling her hair out trying to figure out what went wrong.

In the shadows Sailor Chaos(AN: See Dahlia Potter and the Wild Horse for a description) is cackling maniacally as she watches the stuffy bitch. Oh, this was too damned good. Loki and Freya did damned good work. Naturally she had to throw in, which was why she hid the hime from the Gates right when the Tsukino family trip started, and the interference would remain until after the hime and her cat were married. There was no way in Chaos she was going to allow her hime to marry that bastard! She often wondered what Bitchenity had been getting high on to think it was a good idea to bethrove her daughter to that pathetic, plebeian peon.

Agreste Manor:

Gabriel Agreste frowns thoughtfully as he hangs up after his call from Umika Albarn-Tsukino letting him know his son fell asleep at her granddaughter's place while she was living in Paris. The girl was a fully licensed demon huntress, so she was fully capable of protecting his son, he just didn't want his son associating with someone as violent as she was likely to be, even if she did happen to be of the appropriate breeding. Umika had made it clear that his son needed to be able to be a teen, learn how to handle talking to all social classes, which he could learn from going to school, and hanging out with her granddaughter. Adrien, upon finding out his father wouldn't let him date Usagi, would shrug, and just date Ladybug as Chat Noir until he could tell his father where to shove his damned opinion.

Gabriel looks at the portrait of his wife that disappeared a year ago, Adrien was so much like her, and had Gabriel remembered this sooner, he would not have been caught off guard when his son flat out refuses to let him control his love life. Adrien was not going to marry Chloé Bourgeois, he'd sooner date his own gender than even contemplate dating, or marrying Chloé. He could only barely tolerate Bitch Barbie as Ladybug referred to her as. Usagi would be his fangirl shield though, and not even his father would fault him for that. Though if he truly angered his son, well, the _demon_ he hated most, a feeling shared by Kage everywhere, would be unleashed upon him in such a way that his PA would run screaming from the Manor. Adrien had beaten the _demon_ , and still refused to give up the secret of doing so. All so when the moment came he could unleash unmitigated hell upon his father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nor do I own Norse Mythology, or the movies take on it. Nor do I own the reference to Kage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

Paris, Adrien's Photoshoot:

Usagi sits on a bench while she does her homework. Adrien had asked her to come, so that once he was done they could head to the Louvre. The blonde female also knew about the weather girl contest as well, and knew that the loser would most likely end up getting akumatized. The photographer shakes his head, something was missing from the photos. The man looks around, and his eyes land on Usagi, " Miss, you are what these photos are missing. "

Usagi's head snaps up, sapphire eyes wide in shock, pencil frozen mid-word, the whole explaining your work part of a math problem, as she processes what was said, her eyes asking Adrien if she had really just heard that. Adrien rolls his eyes, going over to the bench, " Finish that problem, Usagi-chan, you won't even notice the camera. "

She sends him a disbelieving look, but does finish her current math problem, sending him an inquisitive look. He nods slightly to show he'd check her math homework over later. Nathalie does notice how Adrien gets his friend over her nervousness at being in front of the camera, even as he talks with the photographer about hiding her identity. Soon enough the female blonde looks like she had been in front of the camera all her life, and it was all Adrien's doing. Going out of his way to put her at ease. That was when the latest supervillain flies by overhead. Adrien pulls Usagi down, and they both scramble for cover so they could transform. Plagg, with the Moon Princess present, is slightly more serious, appearing immediately, " Plagg, Claws Out! "

" Tikki, Spots On! "

Ladybug and Chat Noir head off to do battle with the newest victim of Hawkmoth. Ladybug groaning, " He had to grant her atmokinesis, didn't he? "

Chat dodges another lightning bolt, and then deflects a hailstone that was big enough to take his head off with his staff. Ladybug dodges another attack, and then her eyes widen when she lands in a puddle, that immediately freezes her in place. As luck would have it she doesn't have time to use her Lucky Charm to break herself free as one of those giant hailstones slams into her torso. Then because she couldn't move with the damn thing fully she could feel her ribs breaking, and worse yet for her, it got really hard to breathe, indicating one of her lungs most likely got punctured.

Ladybug grimaces as she breaks herself free finally, even as Chat lands in front of her, deflecting the hailstones, " My Lady, you all right? "

" You want the truth, or the lie designed to make you feel better? " Ladybug asks him.

He spares her a brief, concerned glance, " Truth, My Lady. "

" Well, my Orokana neko, since she froze me in place, that damn hailstone did far more damage than it normally would have. Get that damn umbrella from her. " Ladybug says.

" I can't you leave you defenseless. " Chat snaps back, his tail going ramrod straight in his worry, and anger at his helplessness in the current situation.

" Orokana neko, she's keeping us pinned for a damn reason, whatever you do, do not use your power. "

Chat curses creatively, hanging out with Usagi was increasing his vocabulary while at the same time he was helping her to refine her French. That, and he actually helped her with her homework. Gabriel hated admitting this, but Heiress Albarn was actually good for his son, in so far as helping him learn how to handle himself with all kinds of people. In the park, outside the carousel that Alya and her young charge Manon were on, which was surrounded by ice is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, in her worry she drops her purse, and a black and gold Chinese puzzle box falls out of it. Marinette gets out of the way of the firemen that were trying to get through the ice to save her best friend and charge, when she opens said box, an orange, yellow, and red bird like creature emerges from a necklace with a Phoenix pendant hanging from it, " Hello, Marinette, I'm Phina, the Kwami of the Phoenix Miraculous. Ladybug and Chat Noir need your help with Stormy Weather. "

Marinette's eyes widen, " What do I need to know? "

" After you use your main power you have five minutes before you revert. Now, simply say, 'Phina, Ash Ascension' to transform, to revert to civilian form say 'Combustion'. " Phina says.

Marinette observes where Alya and Manon were, determination floods through her very being, " Phina, Ash Ascension! "

A wave of heat blasts out from her as she transforms, her outfit had feather patterns where Ladybug had black spots, and was a seamless blend of red, orange, and yellow. Phoenix smiles grimly, and leaps from tree to tree, her enchanted weapon being a tessen, or battle fan. As she makes her way to her fellow Miraculous Holders Chat has his paws full with protecting himself, and Ladybug. He swears impressively when a bus is hurled their way, Ladybug hands him her Lucky Charm, and he immediately understands what she intends for him to do. Deflecting hailstones with his staff he twirls the Lucky Charm above his head, around the both of them, slicing a hole in the bus, protecting them both. Stormy Weather took the opportunity to leave, and Chat hands her Lucky Charm back to her, but she frowns, " Go, deal with her, Chat, take my Lucky Charm so you can purify the akuma. "

He bristles, " I refuse to leave you alone, and weaponless. "

" Relax, Kitty, go deal with the weather witch, I'll protect Ladybug. " Phoenix drops into the bus, taking in the protective set of Chat Noir's body language, " I'm Phoenix, your new teammate. "

Ladybug's eyes narrow, " Phoenixes are well known for their healing capabilities, please, for the love of Loki tell me you can heal. "

Phoenix blinks, " Apparently yes, Phina neglected to mention that, thankfully it's not my main power, and at most I can probably get you back into fighting shape. "

" Orokana neko, go, I'll be fine, Phoenix is cool. Try to keep Stormy Weather contained. " Ladybug commands, " Take my Lucky Charm, just in case you get an opportunity to get that umbrella. "

" Very well, My lady. Phoenix, I'm trusting you to keep her safe. " Chat says, and heads out while Phoenix works on healing Ladybug.

" Orokana neko? " Phoenix asks.

" Well, _he is a silly cat_. " Ladybug says.

" Does he always blush like that when you call him that? " Phoenix asks.

" He does, my Orokana neko has been sheltered for quite some time, I just don't mention it, unless I feel like really making him squirm. He's my kitty, find your own. "

Phoenix snickers, " Anyone can see that he only has eyes for you, Ladybug. "

The flame like glow that had surrounded Phoenix's hands fades, and Ladybug sighs in relief, " Thank Loki, I can deal with bruised ribs, punctured lungs on the other hand are a bitch to deal with. Let's go catch up with my Orokana neko. "

Phoenix giggles as they race off, surprised to realize the final battle was going down at the KIDZ+ TV station. Both of them leap upwards, heading for the roof, as they could see Chat dodging attacks from Stormy Weather, twirling his staff, and Ladybug's Lucky Charm as well. Phoenix goes around to flank Stormy Weather while Ladybug draws her attention, Chat tossing her, her Lucky Charm, " My Lady, it's good to see you on your feet again. "

" Nice to see you're still in one piece, Orokana neko. " Ladybug replies, and smirks when Phoenix slams a kick into Stormy Weather's right shoulder blade, causing her to drop her umbrella, Chat was already on the move, and he catches it before Stormy Weather can get to it. He somersaults to his left, and throws the umbrella to Ladybug, whom catches it, and breaks it over her knee. " No more evil doing for you, little akuma, time to de-evilize you. " Ladybug says, twirling her Lucky Charm, and catching the akuma in it before purifying it. Then she tosses her Lucky Charm into the air, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

" Well, Phoenix, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I need to escort My Lady off now. " Chat says.

Ladybug rolls her eyes, but she was smiling, leaping off with Chat Noir. Phoenix knew damn well that nothing would get in the way of those two hooking up. In a way Ladybug was lucky, Chat Noir had refused to leave her defenseless, and had only left when Ladybug assured him that she could be trusted. Phoenix heads back to the park, and returns to her civilian form, rejoining Alya and Manon. All three girls watch Adrien's photo shoot, and how he was putting the blonde girl at ease. Apparently the photographer dragged her into it, and Adrien was helping her to relax. Marinette did see the subtle gestures that indicated Adrien might just have a more than platonic interest in the female blonde, one that apparently didn't treat him like he was famous if her shoving of him was any indication.

The photographer doesn't stop them from interacting naturally, he embraces it, getting absolutely natural pictures that required no posing. Once the photo shoot was over Adrien allows himself to be dragged over to a nearby bench, before going over the girl's homework, gently correcting her work, leading her to the correct answers herself. Nathalie knew Adrien was taking her to the Louvre after this, he'd put that into his schedule himself, and the look he'd sent her told her not to say anything. Unlike his father she knew he could unleash _that demon_ in quantities that would give anyone nightmares for _years_ to come. She did not want to give him an excuse to do so on her. Hell no, pissing Adrien off was not advisable, the last time a fellow model did, Adrien had posted a topless picture of him, and he had been inundated with fan mail.

No, Nathalie was not going to piss off her boss' son. If Gabriel was going to be stupid enough to piss off someone whom had figured out how to _slay that demon, and then unleash it upon those whom pissed him off_ , he full well deserved what was coming to him. It was thanks to Usagi that Adrien was able to handle social situations a lot easier, and because he had Usagi as a friend he now had a shield from the bitchy, vapid fan girls, of which his so called childhood friend was one. Adrien only tolerated Chloé because he had no one else, now that he did, he kicked the bitch to the curb. Usagi took far too much glee in putting them all in their places with a few very well chosen words. She figured if Adrien was going to drag her to parties that she hated she might as well have fun with it.

Right then Usagi starts packing her homework up, and Nathalie keeps Adrien's bodyguard from following. " She's more than capable of protecting them both, and anyone whom actually manages to take Adrien out from under her deserves what she does in retaliation. "

Adrien smiles as the tension rolls off his lean frame, " Have I mentioned that I am eternally grateful that you are a badass that most people aren't stupid enough to mess with? "

Usagi snickers, " It helps that I am the Queen of the Pranking Community, my subjects, upon finding out that I put you under my personal protection have taken it upon themselves to troll whomever might even begin to think of messing with you. "

Adrien grins at this, slipping an arm around her shoulders, let the reporters, and tabloids wag their tongues. Usagi didn't mind if he used her as a fangirl shield. It was thanks to her he was picking up Japanese so quickly, and to make things interesting he was giving her a tour only a local Parisian could, in her native tongue. She only had to correct him a few times, and he was having fun, showing his friend around his home city. He has no way of knowing that he painted a target on Usagi's back, one that would seriously endanger her. Chloé Bourgeois is shaking in rage as she sees _her Adrikins_ arm around the new blonde slut's shoulders. Her rage ratchets up a level when she reciprocates by wrapping her arm around his waist. Sure, he'd said she was agreeing to be a fangirl shield, but she could see his interest in her, and there was no way in hell she was going to tolerate _anyone_ encroaching upon _her territory_.

A discrete call on her part gets her plan to deal with the slut in place. Oh yes, Chloé Bourgeois did happen to have underworld connections. Connections that she would gladly utilize to get rid of the current obstacle to her claiming Adrien Agreste as hers. Unfortunately for Chloé, Usagi was no stranger to the darker walks of life. Chloé would have a war on her hands if Usagi ever found out whom set the Milieu after her.

Adrien smiles at the end of the day, gently brushing a stray strand of hair behind Usagi's left ear, " Are you sure I can't drive you home? "

" I do not need your father knowing where I live, Adrien. If you end up that worried just come check on me later, my Orokana neko. " Usagi says, and slips away as Adrien slips into the car sent to take him home.

The female blonde makes her way home, genuinely happy for the first time in years. She knew why Adrien was keeping them in the middle ground in their civilian identities, while as Chat Noir and Ladybug, he was more overt with his interest. She wouldn't be surprised if their first kiss would be as Chat and Ladybug, since he had more freedom as Chat. Adrien had told her that his father didn't think she was appropriate girlfriend material, and that he was already working on how to back his father into a corner if he even dared to try and _arrange his marriage_. Adrien would move away from Paris before he let that happen. It was the feeling in the air that sends up alarm bells for Usagi. She draws the knives she always had on her person immediately, standing stock still as she adjusts to the ambient sounds around her. A small clinking sound has her spinning around, the knife in her right hand slashing forward with vicious speed, the one in her left moving to intercept the switchblade she'd heard open with a sniking sound.

Instinct has her kicking out backwards, even as she spins around, sapphire eyes wary, and she curses under her breath, why the hell was the Milieu after her? The ringing sound of metal on metal could be heard for a block, not that it did any good, the Milieu had cleared the area out. Grunts, oofs, and curses could be heard from all parties as Usagi gives them a far harder fight then they had expected. None of them expected her to ram one of her knives into the eye of one of her attackers, whip it out, and spin around, slashing her other two opponents, forcing them to back off. The blonde Japanese teen snarls angrily under her breath, her left arm had taken a rather nasty slash from the bastard she had just killed. Even worse, she was starting to feel lightheaded as well. Usagi grips her knives, and surges forward, slashing the throats of her last two opponents as she dashes past. She was quick to relocate, using parkour to get to the roof, and she hides in the shadows, she was starting to shiver, and sweat.

It hadn't looked like that damned blade was coated in anything, fuck. " Tikki, can you identify different poisons, venoms, and toxins from each other? " Usagi asks her Kwami.

Tikki emerges from where she was hidden, and her eyes widen, " Brown Recluse Venom, it looks like. "

Usagi curses again, and elevates her left arm, " Not good, I have the antivenin at home, but not on me. Tikki, I need you to get Adrien and Plagg, now! "

Tikki nods, and flies off, heading for Agreste Manor, hoping against hope Adrien could get away immediately. Usagi strains to keep her arm elevated, and her senses alert, though she does pull her business phone out, sending a text to the local oyabun in Paris to find out why the hell the Milieu was after her, and to declare fucking war on them. Usagi happened to be the Yami no Hime, the shadow head of the Yakuza, she kept them from going too far into the realm of bad taste.

Agreste Manor/Paris in General/Usagi's Place, Agreste Manor:

Adrien has just entered his room when he sees Tikki, " Tikki, what are you…? "

" No time, transform, and get to Usagi, immediately. " Tikki says.

Plagg looks at his fellow Kwami, " How bad? "

" Life threatening if we don't move fast enough, I don't know if Phoenix would be able to help. " Tikki says.

" Plagg, Claws Out! " Adrien says.

With Tikki giving directions Chat Noir makes very fast time to his partner. Seeing the already pale blonde even paler, shivering, and sweating, barely keeping herself alert brings his protective instincts to the fore, " Usagi-chan, what…? "

" Someone set the Milieu on me, and one of the Amaterasu be fucked bastards had his blade coated in brown recluse venom. I have the antivenin at home, but I have to keep my arm elevated. " Usagi explains.

Chat bristles, tail twitching from side to side, showing his irritation at this turn of events. He scoops her up, using his tail to keep her arm elevated, and makes his way to her home. Frowning at how cold she felt in his arms, even as he trusts his catlike reflexes to keep from tripping as he goes at his maximum speed. Tikki had gone on ahead to prepare the antivenin, and get everything ready to clean the wound as well. Sapphire eyes just barely stay open, Usagi knew she could count on Chat to keep her safe. It was only after the wound has been cleaned, treated, and the antivenin administered that Usagi allows herself to enter the beckoning darkness. Chat gets her in bed, and regretfully handcuffs her left arm above her head to keep it elevated. " Tikki, can you look after Usagi by yourself? "

" I can manage, if not I can let Plagg know. " Chat nods, and placing a kiss on Usagi's forehead makes his way back home.

Once at home Adrien ends his transformation, he still looked every inch the angry feline. Why had the Milieu been sent after Usagi? Sent after _his Usagi_ , at that. Adrien blinks as he processes this thought, he'd only known her for a few months, and yet he was already highly possessive of her. Running his hands through his hair he grabs his bokken, and loosens up before running through drill for hours to work out his anger. He was not going to give Hawk Moth a means of akumatizing him that easily. Gabriel watches as his son trains, his movements very aggressive, indicating that his son was angry about something. Adrien had always preferred training as his method of dealing with his anger, well, as far as Gabriel knew. Nathalie was the only one whom knew how truly frightening Adrien's ire, once aroused, could be.

Later on, once Adrien is asleep, his dreams shift to times long past, the most recent incident awakening part of his hidden memories.

 _ **Adrien's Dream:**_

 _ **Chat Noir stretches lazily as he looks around the teleportation chamber, his new charge was late, because she was having to play mediator for the visiting Asgardian delegation, and the senshi. Apparently one of them had stated their opinion of magic, which had pissed off every senshi present, the princess was being forced to try and mitigate the damage the muscle bound idiots had caused by not thinking before speaking. Thankfully Prince Loki of Asgard was helping her in this endeavour, between the two of them they should be able to at least come up with a compromise. " I see, you're the new holder of the ring. I'm Sailor Saturn, Serenity-hime sent me to keep you company. Do you know what your main purpose is? "**_

 _ **" Chat Noir, my purpose is to keep her from snapping, and killing everyone in her path basically. "**_

 _ **" I see Plagg filled you in. We also have plenty of Camembert for Plagg to recharge with as well. Please, keep my half-sister safe, and as sane as possible. " Sailor Saturn says just as the princess of the Sol system arrives, moonlight silver hair, and a purple and silver version of her preferred gown can be seen…**_

 _ **End Adrien's Dream:**_

Adrien bolts awake, heart pounding, as he remembers his dream. What the hell had that been about, and more importantly, what did the princess that Chat Noir was supposed to protect, and keep from going off the deep end look like?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or Norse Mythology. I do own the idea of the Phoenix Miraculous, so ask before using.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

Usagi curses whoever had sent the Milieu after her. It had been three days since then, and she was still weak, and shaky. On the plus side, Adrien would swing by her school to get her assignments, and turn in her homework. He'd only told his father Usagi had gotten sick, and like a good friend he was helping her out. She was just grateful she had microwavable meals for breakfast and lunch that Tikki could handle making. Adrien always brought dinner with him, and while they ate he helped her with her homework, including teaching her the day's math lesson as well, in a way that sticks with her. Adrien could see that while she was still a little weak she was actually recovering as well. The dinners he brought were helping in that regard. Tikki would let him know through Plagg what would help the most in Usagi's recovery.

Subtly threatening Nathalie with _the demon_ to keep his evening free was all that was necessary for him to be a good friend, bordering on something more. Adrien actually enjoyed all the speculation as to whether or not Usagi happened to be his girlfriend. If he had his way, she would be, instead he would date her as Ladybug. Since his father had no clue his son happened to be Chat Noir, that left that particular avenue open for him. Once they've eaten, and Usagi has her homework all done, Adrien carries her into the entertainment room, they had finished watching  Black Cat, and now were on to Bleach. Snuggling up with Usagi to watch their anime of choice was relaxing, and Tikki would switch the DVD's for them.

Once the blonde female is asleep, Adrien hits stop, shifts just enough to carry her back to bed, and tucks her in, once again brushing his lips across her forehead. He already had her homework packed up in his messenger bag, one his friend Marinette had made for him that had Train Heartnet embroidered on it. One day he was going to make sure Marinette and Usagi met. It had been a surprise for him to find out his girlfriend was the shadow head of the yakuza. She didn't partake in the actual dealings she just kept them from going too far past the bounds of bad taste. Say if a member happened to be a pedophile, or rapist, then Usagi would go in, and quietly eliminate them, or have words with the oyabun in charge of them to _deal_ with the problem.

To be frank Adrien didn't have a problem with this, he loathed child abuse in any form, and his opinion on rapists was even poorer. A guy who couldn't get laid on his own, without violence, or at least consensual violence deserved to be brutally murdered. Thanks to Usagi he could read hentai manga without having to worry about hiding them from his father, and the house staff. This in turn increased his knowledge of the more intimate endeavours couples could get up to, including S and M type stuff. If the violence was consensual then sure, go ahead, if not, then he felt no pity for the fools whom thought they could just take what they wanted from unwilling partners, male or female, in both cases.

Usagi did stock up on yuri hentai for him though, and he was grateful for that. When he got home only Nathalie saw his right hand twitching, she sidles over to him, " Not my idea. "

He nods slightly, fury filling his light green eyes, " Dad, may I enquire as to what the meaning of this is? "

Gabriel freezes, the last time he heard that tone had been the last time he pissed his wife off. He looks at his son warily, " This attractive young lady will be your future bride. "

Adrien's right hand clenches into a fist, his eyes narrowing, " Just why have you deigned to think that you have any right to interfere in my love life. I believe mom made it clear that she wanted me marrying for love. "

" Your mother is not here, Adrien, and this young lady is of upstanding breeding. " Gabriel says, dismissing his son's fury, this would be a mistake.

Adrien stalks forward, reminding the young lady of a cat hunting a mouse, " Miss, forgive me, for I do not know your name. I regret to inform you that I will not be marrying you. If you want a chance at my hand then you must beat the Albarn heiress is unarmed combat, and it must be you, no champions, or proxies. "

The young lady nods her acceptance of this, everyone in the higher circles knew of his connection to Heiress Albarn, " Monsieur Agreste, I withdraw my acceptance of your proposal to merge the two families. Everyone knows better than to challenge an Albarn. " She takes her leave, and once she was gone Adrien glares at his father, fury radiating from his body like heat from the sun.

" You will regret this, Dad, of that there is no doubt. " Adrien says, cold, dark promise contained within it.

Once Adrien is in his room he sets to work, he had his homework done, fan mail answered, and other miscellaneous paperwork type stuff dealt with as well. Plagg shudders from where he is on Adrien's bed, pissing off the owner of the Black Cat Ring was not something one did lightly. Cackling as he sets his dad up for unmitigated _demon_ hell, Adrien relaxes. With what he was going to be unleashing upon his idiot of a father, there was no way in Tartarus he would be able to interfere in his love life, at the same time he sends Nathalie on a vacation, he'd tricked his father into signing that form _years_ ago.

He hands the paper to the PA, and she fills it out, placing it on her boss' desk. No way was she sticking around for Adrien's revenge on her boss. She was by no means an idiot, once the filled out form is placed where Gabriel can see it, she packs her bags, and heads for Italy. She was getting out of the line of fire for Adrien's war on his father. Gabriel, just finishing up checking his e-mail, feels TREPIDATION traverse his spine. Only one thing caused this feeling, _THE DEMON_ , in massive quantities. Whom the hell had he pissed off enough that actually had the knowhow to unleash _THE DEMON_ on him? Adrien is immediately dismissed as a suspect, another mistake on Gabriel's part.

Once Adrien is asleep Plagg relaxes, he could have done without his partner cackling like that. It would only be when morning arrived that Plagg would realize what his partner had done, when a mail truck delivers several boxes for Gabriel to look over. Followed by ten more mail trucks, and that was all before Adrien is driven to school. Alya Césaire is the first one to notice that Adrien was looking smug, and rather vindictive, Chloé wasn't far behind, " Adrikins, whom did you unleash _the demon_ on this time? "

" My father decided he was going to arrange my marriage like a business deal, either he learns to leave my love life the fuck alone, or worse shall come his way. "

Marinette only knew of one thing that was feared by all, something that bureaucrats loved, but everyone else loathed, " Adrien, you are one helluva an evil bastard. " Marinette says.

Adrien grins, " Why thank you, Marinette. Since my father has pissed me off to this point, I would be glad to wear, and promote your designs. "

Chloé wisely keeps her mouth shut, she did not want Adrien turning his ire on her. She had much better survival instincts than that. Piss off someone whom would just smile as they arrange for you to be _buried under the demon_ was not someone you wanted to piss off. Even her daddy tread lightly with Adrien's temper. It took a lot to ignite said temper, that was true, but once the fuse was lit, it was better to get out of the blast radius, shove someone else under the bus, and hope to hell he didn't go after you with _the demon_.

Hawk Moth's Lair:

The villain freezes when something even more evil than himself is unleashed, something even he feared. Whoever unleashed that _horrible demon upon that hapless fashion designing fool_ , he just hoped to any deity listening that said person never discovered his identity, or figured out how to unleash _that_ on his villain persona. He shudders as the feeling refuses to abate, ongoing unleashing of _that hellacious demon_. What had that idiot done that pissed off someone to the point they would unleash _said hellacious demon_ in such a way?

Usagi's Home:

The blonde sits upright when she feels the disturbance, someone was unleashing havoc on someone else. Then she cackles and texts Adrien, -Your dad finally push your temper over the edge?-

The reply he sent her was a smirking emoticon, and she cackles again, delighted at the fact her Orokana neko could unleash such a delicious feeling of chaos in the air. Tikki looks at her wearily, " Usagi, why are you cackling? "

" Unmitigated havoc has been unleashed in the form of a _demon so terrifying that even deities flee from the sight of it_. " Usagi says, " I am a purveyor of Mischief, Mayhem, Insanity, Havoc, and Chaos, Tikki, of course I'm going to cackle when something like this happens. "

Tikki thinks over the first part of what Usagi had said, and her bug like eyes bug out even further, " Someone is capable of _taming that demon, and then unleashing it on some hapless fool as well_? " Tikki says, disbelief coating her voice.

" That's right, Tikki, and we just so happen to know whom can do that as well since we work with him to save the city. " Usagi says, the poor Kwami can't take anymore, and she faints as she comprehends what Usagi said. Adrien, Chat Noir, could do what very few others could do, he could slay _the dreaded demon, and then unleash it on whomever pissed him off_.

-Told Tikki you could slay and unleash the 'demon', and she fainted from info overload. Think you could do the same to my parents?- Usagi texts to Adrien.

At school Adrien can barely contain his gleeful cackling when he reads this, and sends Usagi an affirmative that he would be more than happy to unleash the 'demon' on her parents. Nino Lahiffe looks at his best friend, whom looked far too gleeful to be good for whomever would be on the receiving end of Adrien's brand of chaos. Oh, Nino knew what his best friend was capable of. He'd been very quick to sign the forms that would protect him from _that_. Nino would be more than happy to unleash Adrien on anyone whom annoyed him too much. Nino also knew that only one other was safe from Adrien's brand of chaos, Kitsune herself. Adrien _knew_ who Kitsune was, and was actually friends with Kitsune. Nino was firmly an enabler, this meant he knew of The Kitsune, but not Kitsune's gender, or identity.

Kitsune must have decided to unleash him on someone, and to be honest anyone Kitsune unleashed The Tamer on, well, they had to be deserving of the kind of special chaotic hell his best friend specialized in. During lunch Marinette looks at Adrien, " I want immunity. "

Adrien snickers and hands her the form he had given Nino to fill out, " Nice to know you have the sense enough to ask me for immunity as well, Marinette. "

Alya holds her hand out as well, and Adrien places a form in the outstretched hand. While his female school friends fill out the form to gain immunity from his brand of revenge he starts researching Usagi's parents, and actually starts cackling out loud the more he learns. Scaring the hell out of the majority of his classmates, and the teacher. Nino sighs, " Dude, you know you're only supposed to cackle at certain times. "

" Can't help it, the targets my queen has given me, well, they're so damned deserving it's like Christmas, my birthday, and April Fool's Day all rolled into one. " Adrien says, his light green eyes holding a manic glint that would send Minerva McGonagall straight for her best scotch, while causing the Terror Twins to cackle in delight.

Alya and Marinette hand the forms back to him, " I am so glad I have immunity from you, Adrien. " Alya says.

" I'm his enabler. " Nino says, " Means I get to direct his brand of chaos to whomever annoys me the most. "

Marinette looks thoughtful, " Would you be willing to unleash _the demon_ on a certain haughty blonde? "

Chloé blanches, " I might be persuaded to if she keeps up with her bullying behavior. " Adrien answers, meeting Chloé's eyes.

Right then and there Chloé resolves to keep her mouth shut, and her head down. There was no way in the name of Gucci that she was going to give Adrien a reason to unleash _that demon_ on her. Marinette sees the look on Chloé's face, and smirks, " Well, it looks like you can keep her in check, Adrien. "

That was when the class is called back into session, and Adrien's father announces the hat contest. Whomever won, Adrien would model their hat. Alya encourages Marinette after her mini-breakdown, and she goes to the base of the Eiffel Tower, inspiration only hits when she sees the pigeons. She draws her derby hat, and thankfully remembers to gather a feather as well. She does warn Adrien that if her hat wins it will have feathers with a text. While she's working on her hat for the contest, with Phina's help, Usagi is finally out and about. Her sapphire eyes widen in shock when she sees pigeons of all things making off with park officials. She rubs her eyes and looks again, yeah, pigeons kidnapping park officials. " Tikki, Spots On! "

Ladybug flies through the air with her Lucky Charm, and lands next to Chat Noir, " My poor Orokana neko, this has to be hell for you. "

Chat Noir sneezes several times in succession, " It is, My Lady. I don't suppose you have any allergy medication on you? "

" Afraid not, my Orokana neko. Do we need to call Phoenix, or can you handle this? " Ladybug asks him.

He sneezes again, " Let me get some allergy meds, My Lady. "

She nods, and they drop down next to the nearest pharmacy, Chat Noir goes inside, and comes back out with a bottle of allergy meds, and a face mask as well. They leap off, following the pigeons back to the victim controlling them only to get caught in a cage. Chat Noir uses his Cataclysm to free them, and then they have to race for the door on the roof of the hotel they'd tracked their victim of the day to, and slam it in a hurry. Both look startled at the fact that pigeons of all things damn near break through the rooftop door. Chat Noir looks at his ring, and winces, he was running out of time. They race down the stairs, and while Chat Noir is ensuring he can recharge Plagg Ladybug heads to a different room that overlooks the city. She doesn't react when Chat Noir's arms wrap around her waist, she leans back against him, " You sure you're up for this, My Lady? "

" I have to be, I'm the only one whom can purify the akuma. " Ladybug says.

Chat Noir nuzzles the side of her neck before getting back to business, putting the face mask back on. Ladybug rolls her shoulders, and they head out. Thankfully the face mask happens to be their saving grace, and they get the whistle with Ladybug's plan, de-evilize the akumatized item, and the akuma, before Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug power to fix everything. The pair leap away easily enough, and manage to reach Usagi's home before Ladybug's transformation ends. On the roof of her home, hidden from the eyes of all passersby, and technology, Chat Noir kisses his leading lady, letting their transformations fade as their first kiss continues, " There is only one _Queen_ for me. "

Usagi understands every meaning behind his use of the word _queen_. She had read the  Warriors series of books that chronicled the tales of feral cats, the _Queens_ in that terminology were the nursing, or expectant female cats. She was also the _Queen_ of the pranking community as well. Adrien had basically declared his love for her with that one sentence. _Queen_ was also used to refer to an unspayed female cat. " There's only one _Orokana neko_ for me as well. "

The next day Adrien frowns when he sees that Chloé's entry looks like Marinette's. Marinette had told him what she had based her entry on, to give him a heads up. Luckily enough he had been given enough things by Marinette that he knew she always signed her work, and shows this to his father. Chloé is disqualified, and Marinette wins the contest, Adrien was just grateful he had taken allergy medication half an hour before the contest. He gives Chloé a look, and she understands, this was her final warning before he unleashed _that demon_ on her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Norse Mythology, or anything else that is copyrighted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie-Patisserie:

Usagi's practically salivating as Adrien leads the way into the small bakery, and barely pays attention as he asks, in Mandarin, if Marinette was home. She beelines it to the counter, and orders a dark chocolate frosted red velvet cupcake. Adrien groans when he sees where she is as Marinette comes downstairs, he hands over fifty Euros, and opens a tab, " I'm paying for the blonde female teen, now that she knows your bakery exists she'll be a repeat customer. I'll come by every week to add to my tab. " Adrien says to Marinette's father before leading Marinette over to Usagi, " Usagi-chan, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette, this is Usagi Tsukino. " Adrien says, making the introductions.

Usagi cocks her head to the side as she looks at Marinette, " Pleasure to meet you. I'm his fangirl shield. "

" I'm the one making his clothes currently since his dad pissed him off to the point he unleashed a horror that would send anyone sane running in terror. " Marinette says.

Usagi cackles, " Oh, I know, I felt it when he unleashed that havoc on his poor, unsuspecting father. Such delightfully delicious chaos in the air. Oh, my contacts managed to catch the looks of horror on my parents faces when you unleashed _the demon_ on them. I haven't laughed that hard since Kaitou KID got absolutely pissed at Nakamori-keibu for deliberately putting me in the line of fire for KID's enemies. Nakamori-keibu was positively terrified to go to KID's next heist, though Saguru Hakuba did admit Nakamori-keibu went way too far by endangering me like that. Sure, I'm a kickass demon huntress, but that stunt damn near permanently _blinded me_. Instead KID set up camera, and streamed them straight to my laptop, and his. I got to watch the show of KID getting his revenge for someone going after his Queen. KID's civilian identity earned the title Coyote, he's the second in command of the pranking community. "

Marinette's eyes widen, " _You're Kitsune_? " is the stunned whisper.

Usagi cackles again at the look on her face, and hands her a form to fill out, protecting Marinette from her brand of chaos except for April Fool's Day. Though Usagi did recognize Marinette's voice...the cackling blonde teen almost face palms when she realizes why. Marinette was Phoenix, interesting. She sends Adrien a discrete text to tell him her suspicions, and when he read that he felt like facepalming too. Her new necklace made far too much sense now. At least now they knew whom to call if they needed Phoenix, and she wasn't around. Usagi buys another dark chocolate frosted red velvet cupcake before the teens head out to have some fun. The first place they hit was the anime/manga store, Adrien perusing the manga while Usagi picks up the French version of Black Cat. It would be interesting to see how close the translations happened to be, and she has no problem housing Adrien's hentai collection of manga.

Marinette blinks, " Wait, if it's your manga why…? "

" To keep anyone in my home from finding it. Thanks to my manga addiction, Usagi, and Nino I'm at least up to date with popular slang, things better discussed in private, and less likely to let someone walk all over me. " Adrien says, " Hell, since _the demon_ has been unleashed on my father he has his hands full dealing with that, and more _of the demon_ keeps arriving every hour, on the hour. "

" You are an evil bastard, Adrien. " Marinette says again.

Usagi grins, " It's the _quiet ones_ that are the scariest beings in all of existence, Marinette. Just be grateful he has a _creative outlet_ for venting his darker emotions. "

Marinette thinks this over, " I'll concede to that point, Usagi-san. "

Adrien was already reaching up to grab Usagi's manga's that she couldn't reach, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail, and Sailor V. " I'll take the newest Sailor V as well, please, Adrien. " Marinette asks.

Adrien rolls his eyes, but grabs one for her as well. He was glad to know that Marinette was his other teammate, though she'd only helped them out the once so far. Then again, it looked like she had been up all night making that derby hat, so she may not have known there was an issue that required the good Miraculous Holders, unless she was for when they ended up in deep shit, like they had against Stormy Weather. After stocking up on manga, and anime Adrien's right arm slips around Usagi's shoulders, pulling her to him. Maybe a little bit of Chat Noir was sneaking through, not to mention all those dreams about a previous Chat Noir protecting the last Princess of the Silver Millennium. Oh, he'd heard of the legend all right, what frustrated him was he could never see her face, even as the dreams were advancing in chronological order.

He was watching as the previous Chat Noir fell for his charge, and she reciprocated those feelings as well. He'd actually taken to writing a dream journal about these dreams that seemed so damned real. Had Plagg realized his partner was actually remembering, after a fashion, his last life, he would have said something to him. Then again Plagg hadn't told Tikki whom her partner had been in her last life either. He knew Usagi remembered, but was letting things develop as they would between her, and Adrien. Plagg was watching his partner fall for her all over again. Then again she wasn't exactly the same, and neither was Adrien. For one thing, he'd grown up much more sheltered though he was quickly closing the gap in his knowledge thanks to that. It didn't hurt that Chat Noir could openly date Ladybug, while Adrien had to pretend his girlfriend was only his fangirl shield.

Imagine Adrien's surprise when the race between two of his classmates results in Alix getting evilized thanks to a family heirloom getting broken, once again thanks to Chloé. In the chaos he slips away, and transforms, texting his better half. Marinette had been needed at her family's bakery for a delivery. At her home Usagi curses, " Tikki, Spots On! "

Chat Noir fights Timebreaker, cursing internally at the fact that she was stealing everyone else's time to try, and save her family heirloom. Already his entire class had been hit, one misstep on his part puts him in danger, only for Ladybug to leap in between him, and Timebreaker. Chat pales, not even having time to acknowledge the soul deep anguish he was feeling at the fact that Ladybug had essentially sacrificed herself for him. He was on his feet, spinning his staff, and keeping Timebreaker away from Ladybug, no way in hell was he letting Hawk Moth get the Ladybug Earrings. He knows damn well he cannot afford to use his attack if he wished to protect _his Ladybug_.

He was so figuring out how the hell to unleash _THE DEMON_ on Hawk Moth for endangering Ladybug like this. Chat Noir could feel the hot, bubbling fury coursing through his veins, at the mere thought he could lose _his Ladybug, his Queen_. Fuck no was that happening on his watch, he was very quick to use his tail to latch onto Timebreaker as she goes back in time. Chat Noir releases his hold, and immediately goes after Timebreaker once more, " It would be nice for some help to rise from the ashes. " Chat comments idly.

Adrien's eyes narrow, he'd already figured this villain had the ability to traverse time, and slips away when Alix is turned once again, changing into Chat Noir, texting his better half, and calling Marinette, " Chat Noir, why are you calling me? "

" It's time for you to rise from the ashes, Miss Dupain-Cheng. "

Thankfully the order had already been picked up. Marinette locks up, and heads up to her room, " Phina, Ash Ascension! "

Across Paris at Usagi's home, " Tikki, Spots On! "

The Chat Noir duo keep the Timebreaker duo in check, " Why did I need to call Phoenix in anyhow, my sexy future self? " P Chat Noir asks.

F Chat Noir's Tail bristles as he slams his staff into one of the Timebreakers, " Future Timebreaker had me cornered, was about ready to steal my time when Ladybug throws herself in between us. "

P Chat Noir can feel dread pulse through his system at this information, a tessen just barely misses one of the Timebreakers, announcing Phoenix's presence, " What the hell? "

" Timebreaker can time travel into the past by stealing the time of others, I came back with her. Her right rollerblade is what we need to grab, don't let her touch you, or she'll steal your time as well. " F Chat Noir explains just as Ladybug arrives. She can feel F Chat Noir's rage bubbling just beneath the surface, along with despair, anguish, and grief. Her eyes widen, only something major happening to her would cause that cocktail of emotions in her Orokana neko.

Ladybug places a hand on the future Chat Noir's shoulder, she can feel him relax marginally, " Right rollerblade is the akumatized item. Well, let's defend Paris. " Ladybug says.

Timebreaker smirks maliciously, and once again manages to touch Ladybug, but not before she tosses her Lucky Charm to F Chat Noir, he can feel himself breaking, seeing her basically be killed in front of him _twice_...his eyes narrow, and both Timebreakers find themselves on the wrong side of F Chat Noir. He sweeps one off her feet with his staff, and launches her into the air, using the Lucky Charm to yank the right rollerblade off. Phoenix grabs that one, and immediately somersaults to the left to dodge the other Timebreaker, even as P Chat Noir repeats what his future self had done, and F Chat Noir grabs the other rollerblade. He prays that he can actually use the Lucky Charm like Ladybug could. Both rollerblades are broken over his and Phoenix's knees, and he steels himself, drawing one claw over the middle of the Lucky Charm, and it lights up pink. F Chat Noir looks at the fading Ladybug, his heart clenching painfully, this had to work, " Time to de-evilize, " he says while twirling the Lucky Charm the way Ladybug always did, and snatching up both akuma as he swings it forward, " Bye bye little butterflies. "

Stiffening he braces himself, and throws the Lucky Charm up into the air, calling out as he does so, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

P and F Chat Noir merge together as Phoenix watches, and the damage is undone, especially to Alix's watch, and Ladybug corporealizes once more. Chat Noir doesn't even realize where they are, he had to remember watching her basically die in front of him _three separate times, dammit_ , and pulls Ladybug to him for one helluva kiss. This would be the first time they had actually confirmed popular public opinion about them, but Chat Noir was so relieved she was all right, he didn't give a damn. Phoenix chuckles at the fact that everyone was too shocked to take any pictures. She smacks Chat Noir lightly on the back of the head, and he reluctantly ends the kiss, before the three Miraculous Holders take their leave.

" How'd you know? " Phoenix asks Chat Noir.

" My Lady, she figured out my civilian identity during the Bubbler incident. Her day job is similar to this, so she can recognize those that lead double lives pretty easily. " Chat Noir says, he had Ladybug pulled to him, and from the look of it, he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

Hawk Moth's Lair:

The evil Miraculous Holder shudders as DOOM traverses his spine, he'd been so close to getting the Ladybug Earrings until Chat Noir damn near went fucking feral against Timebreaker. He ends his transformation, " Nooroo, what can you tell me about the abilities the Black Cat Ring imparts upon its wielder? "

" Any wielder of the Black Cat Ring will start to take on traits of felines, though pissing off the holder is not advised. The wielders always have a sense of mischief, and are fun loving, until you hurt what they consider theirs, then, well, they basically turn into a hellcat bent on vengeance. Chat Noir essentially saw Ladybug die in front of him three separate times, you sir, are officially on his shit list. " Nooroo says blandly.

Seriously, pissing the holder of the Black Cat Ring off was _simply not done_. The last holder, before his fall during the Silver Millennium had brutally dealt with Prince Endymion for trying to rape the last holder's mate, and protectee. Nooroo may have to help his holder, but that didn't mean he _had to tell him everything_. Chat Noir was going to unleash _hell_ upon Nooroo's partner. Pissing off someone whom wielded the powers of bad luck, and destruction, yeah, that was a seriously bad idea.

Usagi's Home:

Marinette had to admit that she was rather surprised to find out Usagi held the Ladybug Earrings, and Adrien the Black Cat Ring. Adrien still hadn't let Usagi go, Marinette might not be able to see the minute tremors traversing Adrien's body, but Usagi could feel them. Assured that she was all right, Adrien was finally allowing himself to feel his emotions, " What food does Phina prefer, Marinette? " Usagi asks, just relaxing into her Orokana neko.

" Phina prefers fire, so I have to keep a very cleverly disguised lighter with me at all times now. " Marinette says, " Along with making sure I don't run out of lighter fluid. "

Usagi blinks, " Tikki, get the trick candles, camembert, and your chocolate chip cookies. Adrien and I will get the human snacks, if he can actually release me long enough for that. "

Adrien sighs, releasing his hold on Usagi, following her into the kitchen, he grabs some Sakura Mochi, pocky, brownies, and his personal addiction that Usagi always kept stocked for him, puppy chow. They bring the snacks, and drinks out, Adrien protecting his puppy chow. When he literally slashes at Marinette like a cat she blinks, " Adrien? "

" Oh, ah, right, the longer you have a Miraculous the more you take one certain traits from the animal represented, in my case I gained the ability to 'cat nap' immediately. Now, excuse me, I need to unleash _the demon_ on Hawk Moth for almost killing _my Queen._ "

Usagi looks at Plagg, and the Kwami of the Black Cat Ring shrugs in response. Plagg honestly didn't know if Adrien's possessiveness was due to his past life, his current life, or some mixture of the two. Adrien works on the laptop Usagi kept at her place for him, one she'd gotten from her yakuza contacts. The yakuza did not want The Tamer to set his sights on them, so providing him with a top of the line laptop from which to unleash his brand of chaos was the least they could do to get immunity from _that_.

After relaxing for a little while Marinette heads for home while Adrien pulls Usagi to him again, his grip almost too tight, " I can't go through that again, Usagi-chan, it'll tear me apart. "

The three Miraculous Holders thought they might actually be able to get a respite only for Marinette to run into another akumatized victim. The raven haired teen whose hair looked to have blue tints to it dives into an alley to avoid detection from the latest victim. Marinette texts her teammates immediately, and asks Usagi and Adrien to alibi her with her parents as well. She gets an affirmative from both of them, " Phina, Ash Ascension! "

Phoenix leaps from wall to wall in the alley she was in until she turns a flip, and lands on the roof to her left. She takes in the akumatized victim this time, and her eyes widen when she sees whatever the victim points at explode, " Great, molecular acceleration. You just had to jack one of the powers from Charmed, didn't you, Hawk Moth. " Phoenix mutters under her breath, and throws one of her tessen to announce her presence to the newest super villain.

" Ah, Phoenix, Master Hawk Moth has told me that if I bring him your Miraculous then I get to keep my new powers. "

" There's no way you're getting your hands on my Miraculous. " Phoenix says, snapping both of her tessen out as she leaps off of the building she was on, letting them fly, Combustinator explodes the street in front of her, and the tessen deflect off of the debris, Phoenix catches her tessen as she lands, and keeps them fanned out, deflecting the explosive bursts sent her way.

Ladybug and Chat Noir leap from roof to roof as they head for their teammate. They arrive in time to see Phoenix get sent sailing from the concussive force of Combustinator's latest attack on her. Ladybug lets her Lucky Charm fly, and it slams into Combustinator while Chat Noir scoops up Phoenix, getting her out of the way. Ladybug was not expecting her Lucky Charm to be grabbed, and her yanked off the roof she was on, and the instant she meets Combustinator's open hand, a terrible explosion goes off, eliciting an actual scream of pain from Ladybug, even as the teen superheroine sails backwards, slamming into the ground, and rolling for several feet before coming to a stop. Chat Noir was already on the move, scooping up his leading lady, and getting out of the way as Phoenix's tessen sail towards Conbustinator.

Combustinator curses as one of them scores a hit on her. The tessen fly back to Phoenix even as Ladybug leans heavily against Chat Noir, " My Lady, are you alright? "

" Let you know, Orokana neko. " Ladybug admits.

Chat Noir swings her up into a princess hold before leaping up, and turning a backwards somersault in midair. Phoenix races forward, slides under Combustinator, and grabs Ladybug's Lucky Charm, before pushing off the ground with her arms, and somersaulting over Combustinator. She lands on her feet, and immediately pushes off the ground again, joining Chat Noir and Ladybug. Ladybug accepts her Lucky Charm from Phoenix, and winces as Chat sets her on her feet. Phoenix's hands are already glowing, while she works on healing Ladybug, Chat Noir works on his golf swing, keeping Combustinator in check. Sure, she was blowing up everything he hit her way, but it bought Phoenix the time she needed to heal his Lady.

He backflips as Combustinator races towards him, using all his agility as Chat Noir to avoid her touching him, " Lucky Charm! " Ladybug calls out, sending her battle yo-yo into the air above her. She blinks when a mirror drops into her waiting hands, then she smirks maliciously.

" Orokana neko, we need to pull a Vanity Smurf on her. "

Chat Noir, even while dodging every attack sent his way catches the mirror she throws to him, and reflects Conbustinator's own attack back at her. Phoenix grabs her gloves, tossing them to Chat Noir, he rips them up as Ladybug starts swinging her Lucky Charm, " No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize. " The Lucky Charm swings forward, catching the akuma, and purifying it, " Bye bye little butterfly, " Chat tosses the mirror into the air, and Ladybug smiles at him, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

They disappear, and once hidden sufficiently they let their transformations end, Adrien looking at his girlfriend, " Usagi-chan, you sure you're all right? "

" Sugar load me, and I'm good. Marinette healed the worst of the damage. Son of a bitch, that fucking hurt, and I really don't recommend it. " Usagi says as Adrien runs the back of his hand along her right cheek, then they head off for Marinette's place to alibi her. Adrien practically lived with Usagi since Nathalie was on vacation, his father was buried under _the demon_ , and his father's temporary PA was too frazzled to keep track of him. His bodyguard had also taken vacation time upon seeing what his charge could unleash. This meant Adrien was driven to school by the even more frazzled CFO for his father's brand. He just took the subway to his girlfriend's school, and they got to her place eventually.

Juuban:

Luna frowns as she watches Sailor Mercury attempt to beat the youma she was currently fighting, where the hell was Sailor Moon anyhow? Up on a roof Sailor Neptune frowns, Mercury was not an offensive fighter, she was more for hit and fade tactics than straight out battle. The Outer senshi leaps down from the building she was on, and lands an aerial spin kick on the youma. Luna looks at the new senshi, but forgoes asking questions for the moment as Neptune engages the youma in combat while Mercury immediately has her fingers flying across her Data Computer as she scans the youma for it's weak point.

Mercury's blue eyes narrow as she finds the weak point, and she blitzes forward, forming an icicle in her free hand, before slamming it into what would be the femoral artery on a human. Neptune looks at her fellow senshi, " You need help, your communicator can reach me at any time, Mercury. " Neptune says, and leaps off. Part of her was wondering why Mercury was on her own anyhow.

Agreste Manor:

Gabriel shudders at the _evil demon he was still battling_ , whatever he did to have this hell unleashed upon him he would apologize on bended knee, begging the insidious being whom unleashed this hell upon him to have mercy on him. Poor fool honestly had no idea that there was no way in hell Adrien would show him mercy after the stunt of trying to arrange his marriage. The idiot had gotten through six of the boxes of the _hellacious demon_ that had been sent to him. Gabriel was barely finding the time to run his fashion line while dealing with _the immortal foe that refused to die or be tamed_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or Norse Mythology. I also do not own the mentions of Kaitou KID, Saguru Hakuba, and Nakamori-keibu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

Park:

Chat Noir and Ladybug both arrive at the park for the unveiling of the statue Théo Barbot had made of them. Ladybug signs his picture of her, but lets him down gently when he professes his crush on her. Chat Noir slips an arm around his Lady's shoulders, as the mayor reveals the statue to everyone. Neither teen realized the danger Théo would pose to Ladybug. He just couldn't understand what she saw in _that alley cat_ anyhow. All of Paris knew that Chat Noir, and Ladybug were a thing. You could sometimes see them patrolling the city late at night, playfully chasing each other, even as they looked for akumatized victims. Sometimes they would just sit on the edge of a roof, stargazing. Having their heroes dating as their hero personas was a little strange, but it showed a more human side to them. That's not to say Chat Noir's feral anger when someone threatened _his Ladybug_ wasn't endearing as well. It showed he truly cared for her, and would not leave her vulnerable if Phoenix wasn't around.

All Parisians knew damn well that Chat Noir would never deliberately, and maliciously hurt Ladybug. Hawk Moth is just about ready to send the akuma out to evilize the jealous Théo when his lair receives a delivery. His eyes widen in horror when he sees the eighteen wheeler outside his lair, and dollies being loaded up with boxes, " Delivery for the villain known as Hawk Moth. "

He signs for the delivery, and once every box has been unloaded, he opens one up, and screams in horror, " Dear gods above, _not the DEMON_! "

It was then he knew whom was capable of unleashing said demon, whom had tamed the demon, " Note to self, never seriously have Ladybug injured again. _Chat Noir is an evil far worse than I can ever hope to be_. "

Adrien's Fencing Lesson:

The blonde haired Agreste scion can feel the urge to cackle come over him at the same time Hawk Moth screams in horror, and he doesn't resist it. His resulting cackle causes the rest of his fellow fencing students to take several large steps away from him as their teacher starts praying under his breath. Armand D'Argencourt was just grateful he had the foresight to sign the forms that would make him immune to the special kind of hell Adrien Agreste could unleash once he realized Adrien's usual people that were around him had disappeared. He'd contacted Nathalie, and she had point blank told him that Adrien was The Tamer. He'd asked for the forms before that very lesson. Apparently one of his hapless victims had just realized they had been hit by The Tamer.

Paris in General:

Ladybug patrols Paris, using her Lucky Charm to travel around. She lands on a roof to rest for a bit only to have what looked like Chat Noir approach her. The female teen is not impressed, " Seriously, I know my Orokana neko when I see him, and you are not him! "

Unknown to her, on a higher rooftop than the one they were on is someone else, watching the proceedings. They would only intervene if need be. She has on a dark blue bodysuit, dark blue mask similar to the other Miraculous Holders, and ocean blue wolf ears and tail. On her back is a katana, and on her head is a pair of wolf shaped barrettes. She's known as Dream Wolf, and her Kwami is Kiba. When she used her power the blackish blue of her barrettes would flash white while she would hear wolf howls internally.

" What does he have, that I don't? " Copy Chat asks Ladybug.

" My heart. " is the soft reply, and then Ladybug's eyes widen as Copy Chat apparently has all of her Orokana neko's abilities. This included her Orokana neko's staff. Ladybug finds herself dodging every attack coming her way.

" Well, if I can't have you, no one can. "

Hawk Moth tries in vain to get the jealous idiot away from the idea of killing Ladybug so Chat Noir can't have her. No way in hell did he want Chat Noir sending anymore of _the demon_ his way. Ladybug flies away on her Lucky Charm, and as luck would have it, especially hers, she crash lands in the middle of her Orokana neko's fencing lesson. Adrien doesn't even think, he intercepts Copy Chat's attack on the still stunned Ladybug, " Everyone clear out, I'll keep Copy Chat contained until Ladybug regains her bearings, okay. " Adrien says, he did happen to be one of the better students in his class, and more importantly, he knew damned well how Chat's staff worked.

Dream Wolf snarls under her breath, Ladybug was pack, dammit, and the real Chat Noir's mate. Fucking jealous idiot, and damn Hawk Moth for taking advantage of that jealousy. Seeing the blonde male hold his own with Copy Chat told her whom was the real Chat Noir. Ladybug breathes in deeply before twisting around, and knocking Copy Chat flat on his ass, " Thanks for the assistance, you better get out of here now, let your classmates and teacher know you're safe. "

Adrien snarls under his breath, but realizes she's right. He'd have to trust his Lady could handle herself until he could safely get away, and transform. Ladybug, twists, turns, ducks, and spins away from Copy Chat's attacks. She turns several backflips to try, and get some distance between them, only he followed her immediately. She leaps up, and over him, the instant her feet touch the ground she was off and running. Shooting her Lucky Charm off, and swinging into the air, only to have Copy Chat's staff lengthen, and send her crashing into the school roof, landing at just the right angle to slam her head onto the edge of the roof, while also landing on said roof. The holder of the Ladybug Earrings remains prone.

Before Dream Wolf can intervene Chat Noir was there, tackling Copy Chat away from _his Ladybug_. He was already calling Phoenix in while he keeps Copy Chat occupied, though he had grabbed his Lady's Lucky Charm. " Well, I would have been content with eliminating Ladybug, but since you've deigned to show yourself, I'll kill you as well. " Copy Chat says as their staffs clang together, each trying to gain dominance over the other.

Chat Noir's eyes narrow, " You're _that jealous_ that you would kill Ladybug rather than let me have her? If you really love someone then you let them go. If they return to you then it was meant to be, if not then you should be grateful for the time you had with them. "

Phoenix rubs her eyes when she arrives, not quite sure they were actually showing her the truth, yes, there were two Chats battling it out, " Noir, what the hell is going on? "

" Copy Chat is jealous of my relationship with My Lady, so he became a copy of me when Hawk Moth akumatized him. Since I have what he wants, My Lady. " Chat Noir answers as Phoenix's hands start glowing as she heals the downed Ladybug.

A news chopper was broadcasting the battle between Chat Noir, and Copy Chat live while Phoenix heals their leader. Chat clutches his ribs as he gets kicked backwards, golden eyes surrounded by green sclera glowing ferally. He was pissed, no two ways about it, " Chat Noir, I did not instruct this jealous idiot to kill Ladybug, I'm _not that stupid_. " Hawk Moth says, once again creating his face out of black moths. Chat catches them all with the Lucky Charm, now if he could just find the akumatized item. Dream Wolf stiffens when Phoenix's personal scent reaches her. She almost face palms, Phoenix happened to be her future mate, really. Dream Wolf has to admit that Chat Noir was a devastating force of nature when Ladybug was threatened.

She only intervenes when he gets knocked off of his feet, protecting Phoenix, and the still downed Ladybug, kicking Copy Chat back, " I'm Dream Wolf, he's your fight, Chat Noir, I'll just keep him from getting at our medic, and leader. "

Chat Noir nods, as he twirls his staff before charging right back into battle. The staffs clang together once again in an intricate dance as they block, parry, thrust, deflect, and probe each other's defenses. Copy Chat tries to cheap shot Chat Noir, only for Chat Noir to turn a backflip away from the attack that would have downed him immediately, " Dude, you seriously went for a groin shot? " Chat Noir asks him, incredulous.

Males everywhere cup themselves protectively in Paris, all incredulous that another male would even attempt to do that to a fellow male, the ultimate cheap shot. Copy Chat smirks maliciously, " You're in my way, and if I can't have Ladybug, then no one will, Chat Noir. "

Every Parisian watching the battle live cannot believe their ears, the idiot had been akumatized because he was jealous of the fact that Ladybug preferred Chat Noir? Chat Noir spins on his heel, and the Lucky Charm shoots out, slamming into Copy Chat's ribs, " If you think _for one second I'll let you anywhere near her again_ , you're out of your mind. " This is actually hissed out in Chat Noir's protective fury.

Chat Noir puts both of his weapons away, his own, and borrowed before going after Copy Chat with his bare paws. Copy Chat has his staff kicked out of his hands, and Dream Wolf snatches it before he can even think to reclaim it. Now that Copy Chat was disarmed, whom the better Chat was, was becoming very apparent, as Copy Chat could barely keep up with Chat Noir, to be fair, Usagi often sparred with him, and he had started incorporating her style into his, as Chat Noir anyhow. She'd helped him change his fighting styles between Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. A true master would be able to tell by fighting style alone. Chat Noir's fists, and feet were a blur as he vented his fury on the idiot that dared to go after _his Ladybug_. There had been whispers of an incident with a serial killer that had targeted Ladybug. Parisians weren't sure if this had happened or not, but _rumor had it_ , that Chat Noir had beaten the fool to within an inch of his life, dropped him off at the local police station, a battered and bloody mess, videographic evidence included, of the fool's attack on Ladybug.

If that was actually true then Parisians were very glad he was on their side, and his nasty side only came out in defense of Ladybug. To be fair, any idiot could see that Chat Noir just so happened to love _his Ladybug, and that she reciprocated said feelings_. Getting in the way of a power couple like that was not advisable. Plus, Chat Noir also was able to calm Ladybug down. Now Ladybug, she had a temper on her _no sane male ever wanted directed at them_. One of the akumatized victims had the monumental bad luck to act up when Ladybug was at her absolute bitchiest, and without any of her usual methods to rein herself in, and make her only mildly bitchy. Chat Noir literally had to hold her back, even as she tore the fool a new one.

Marinette hadn't been at that fight, but she'd watched the recording of it, and had laughed her ass off listening to Ladybug's rant at the hapless victim. Adrien had called her to bring some seventy-two percent dark chocolate, Midol, and pineapple juice. After that Adrien made sure to keep seventy-two percent dark chocolate on him, and strawberry nougat filled milk chocolates for Marinette as well. He was not going to get caught off guard like that again, thank you. Keeping Usagi calm had been a nightmare after the fight was over. He'd only managed by getting her into a Fullmetal Alchemist debate, whom was better, Mustang or Scar. Usagi said Mustang all the way, because she happened to be an explosion otaku. Ultimately her favorite character happened to be Edward Elric.

Ladybug groans as the fire like glow from Phoenix's hands fades away, the only sign of life from her other than breathing since Chat Noir joined the fray as Chat Noir. Phoenix pulls her tessen out only to blink, well shit, she'd have to work on her situational awareness. Then again healing Ladybug had taken all of her focus, there had been several tricky things to heal, if not for her healing capabilities several BAD THINGS could have happened to Ladybug, deafness, blindness, memory loss, or the worst one, death. Thankfully Phina telepathically informs her of whom the new Miraculous Holder happens to be, Dream Wolf. Phoenix turns her attention to the fight, and sees that's it almost become a one sided massacre. Chat Noir was _really_ protective of Ladybug.

Copy Chat winces as he gets kicked backwards, and slams into one of the air conditioning vents, and then remains there. Chat Noir stalks over, tail ramrod straight in his fury, and frisks his copy before finding the akumatized item. He rips the picture up, and uses the Lucky Charm to purify the akuma, and fix the damage before going straight to Ladybug. His fury replaced by loving concern, the words may not have been said as such, but it had been implied to each other after their first kiss. " Take her home, Chat Noir, she'll be fine now. " Phoenix says.

That has golden eyes looking at Phoenix in concern, " Now? " It comes out as a mere whisper.

" Her head slammed into the roof hard, Chat Noir. " Phoenix says gently.

Chat Noir scoops _his Ladybug_ up, and looks at Dream Wolf, " Thanks for your help, can you two patrol, make sure there's no more akumatized victims out there? "

With that said he races off with Ladybug gathered to him in a princess carry, immediately ducking out of sight of the news choppers flying high. Stealth was one thing he happened to be very damned good at. Once back at Usagi's home he lets his transformation fade, and Tikki undoes the transformation into Ladybug. Usagi curls into him immediately, still out cold. Adrien's concerned green eyes look her over, Phoenix had assured him she was all right.

 _ **Usagi's Mindscape:**_

 _ **The reincarnated Moon Princess looks around her own mindscape wearily, why had she ended up here anyhow? " Serenity-hime. "**_

 _ **The Moon Princess spins on her heel, what the actual fuck was Sailor Pluto doing in her fucking mind anyhow without permission! " You've been a very bad girl, Serenity-hime, and now you must be punished for it. Accepting the responsibility of the Ladybug Earrings, when the queen told me, I knew what needed to be done. " Sailor Pluto says.**_

 _ **Usagi, Princess Serenity, pales at the implications. The bitch wanted to erase her memories of being Ladybug, of Adrien, Chat Noir...hell no! That was not happening on her watch, dammit! She switches her gown out for something she could defend herself in, and oddly enough she found herself looking like a female Chat Noir, oh, wait, that would be Chatte Noir, wouldn't it? Unknown to her, Adrien's former life could sense the danger to her, and was doing all he could to help her out subtly. Sailor Pluto twitches at this outfit, " Of course that damned feline would find a way to help you out. "**_

 _ **Princess Serenity just lets instinct take over, once Pluto said that, she knew that she could trust her other half to guide her through how to handle his abilities, and defending herself. With an agility only a holder of the Black Cat Ring could ever have, unless you were freaking Saotome Ranma. Ranma was in a class of his/her own, dammit. Chatte Noir can feel the last life of her other half subtly guiding her, and she moves through the staff onslaught Pluto sends her way, and the Plutonian senshi is forced to admit that Chat Noir had been the only one to ever kick her ass in a spar. Chatte Noir turns several backflips and lands on one of the fountain posts, they weren't on at the moment, her mindscape was the Imperial Lunar Palace, " Man, Sets, you sure you're feline okay? "**_

 _ **Sailor Pluto damn near roars in anger, " Must you make those horrible cat puns? "**_

 _ **A smirk can be seen on Chatte Noir's lips, " Why, of course, I must. You sure are being very catty at the moment, aren't you. "**_

 _ **Chatte Noir leaps to another post after saying that, avoiding the Dead Scream that had been sent her way.**_

 _ **Exit Usagi's Mindscape:**_

Plagg frowns when he can feel the power of the Black Cat Ring coming from Usagi until the Kwami curses internally. Adrien's last life must actually be giving Usagi access to the power of the Ring, but why? All three conscious beings blink in surprise when for a brief moment an outfit that resembled Chat Noir's flashes over Usagi's petite frame, " Plagg, what the hell? "

Plagg looks at his partner, " Adrien, have you been having any dreams you can't explain away? "

" I just thought they came from the Ring. " Adrien admits.

" In a way they do, your last life is actively lending the power of the Ring to Usagi, why I don't know, yet. Those dreams are memories, memories from your last life. Until the fall of the Silver Moon Queendom the holder of the Ring had always been the Moon Princess' shadow protector. His/her job was two fold, protect her, and keep her from snapping, and killing everyone in her path. " Plagg says.

The face of the princess comes through loud and clear as Plagg says this, and the disconnect between Adrien and his last life fades away immediately. Light green eyes narrow fiercely as the last Chat takes control from his current self. Adrien could help their other half just as well as he could for a little while so he could explain the situation to the Kwami, especially Tikki. No Moon Princess had ever bonded with the Ladybug Earrings, until now, they had always been too sheltered, " Plagg, Tikki, as I'm sure Plagg already knows, Usagi is the last Moon Princess reincarnated, _my princess_. The queen found out Usagi accepted the responsibility of the Earrings, told Pluto, and now Pluto has invaded _my princess'_ mind to force her to forget. Sensing the danger to her I acted. "

Tikki pales, " My partner is Princess Serenity the V? "

" In her last life, yes. I need to let Adrien have control again, I have more experience with the Ring, and need to help _my princess_ kick Pluto's ass out of her mind. "

Adrien almost stumbles as he regains control, though his last life kept him stable. Once he found out Sailor Pluto's civilian name, _the demon would be sent her way_. He settles on the couch, has Plagg grab one of his manga, and starts reading, keeping Usagi curled up on his lap. His last life would keep her safe while he kept her body comfortable. Instinctively she had been reaching out to him for help, and he had an explanation for why he was so damned protective of her as well, and why he would not allow his father to keep him from marrying her when the time came. No other girl even appealed to him, and learning about the soul bond between them, he understood why a lot more.

 _ **Usagi's Mindscape:**_

 _ **Chatte Noir fights evenly with Sailor Pluto, causing the senshi to swear under her breath. How the hell were the pair this well connected, even considering Chat Noir happened to be her shadow protector this should not be possible. She finds herself getting pushed back in their fight, Chat Noir had always been much better with a staff than even she had been. It was partly instinct from the Miraculous, and the fact he trained his ass off to master his weapon as well. Saturn was the only one he had any difficulty with beating. Then Chatte Noir hits her with glowing black claws, she had activated her Cataclysm. The connection between senshi, and princess is shattered beyond repair, and more importantly Pluto would have no memory of the fact that her princess was the Holder of the Ladybug Earrings.**_

 _ **Exit Usagi's Mindscape:**_

Usagi's body relaxes into Adrien's and Tikki was quick to get her some mochi to snack on. Adrien feeds the mochi to her as her eyes slit open, but she stays snuggled into him, she'd been through a lot that day, and just wanted to relax with _her Orokana neko_. " How long did you know anyhow, Usagi-chan? " Adrien asks her.

" I remembered about being the Moon Princess when I was three, I knew whom you had been when I nearly crashed into you, Orokana neko. I let things go at their own pace, if you remembered, great, if not, and you still ended up falling for me, even better. " Usagi says.

" Why do I get called a silly cat nowadays? " Adrien wonders out loud.

Usagi snickers at this question, " Last time around you were my, _Kakushitsu no neko_ (Horny cat). "

Adrien splutters when he translates that, " I was not _that_ bad. "

" Maybe not in public, when we were alone however…" Usagi leaves it hanging.

He hangs his head sadly at her riposte, as he couldn't dispute it, now that he knew all of it, the more intimate moments hadn't gotten through, well, that, and to the point his dreams had taken him to his last life had just started to recognize his attraction for what it was. All Cat Miraculous Holders happened to be unrepentant flirts. It wasn't known if it was the Ring's influence, or a hidden part of the holder's personality that the ring was able to bring out after enough time.

The bad cat puns were unique to Adrien's soul though. Adrien doesn't even bother to head home, it's not like his father would actually notice if he did, mostly because he was still being absolutely _annihilated by THE DEMON._ Adrien had to admit he might have done that deliberately so he could spend more time with Usagi. To date only five people had actual immunity from his brand of revenge. Usagi had automatic immunity as Kitsune, and his girlfriend, Nino, Alya, Marinette, and his fencing instructor were the other ones with immunity, as they actually knew what he was capable of when pushed too far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Norse Mythology, or Dream Wolf. Dream Wolf is moonrose221's brain child, and I am using her with permission.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and one Adrien Agreste was almost pulling his hair out as he tries to think of what to get for Usagi, and then what Chat Noir should give to his Ladybug as well. Marinette looks at the frazzled blonde, and rolls her eyes, " Relax, she'll love anything _you_ give her. "

Adrien shoots her a look, " It has to be perfect, Marinette. "

" Dude, what has you so edgy anyhow? " Nino asks as he walks into their homeroom.

" Valentine's Day. " is the two word response.

Nino looks at Marinette, " He's angsting over what to get for his fangirl shield. "

" Dude, chill, you can never go wrong with flowers and chocolates. " Nino says.

" That's too generic, too commercialized. There has to be actual thought and meaning behind this gift. " Adrien retorts, he refused to be one of those guys that took the easy way out when it came to giving gifts to their better half.

Nino and Marinette both sigh, they knew he had it bad for his fangirl shield, but not this bad. Only a guy desperately in love with someone would angst this much over the perfect gift. Marinette shoos Nino to her usual seat, " What does she like, and work from there. "

Adrien relaxes as Marinette starts coaching him on how to find a gift for his girlfriend, fangirl shield to the public at large until he could marry her. He fully intended to keep his father buried under _the demon_ until he was old enough to tell his father where to shove his opinions. Marinette does inform him of Japanese traditions as well, how the girls give to the guys on Valentine's Day, and if the guys reciprocate they give the girls something on White Day, which was a month later. Adrien has no idea that Usagi is scrambling to learn how to make chocolate of high quality so she could give it to him. Yes, she knew he'd give her something for Valentine's Day, he grew up Western Hemisphere after all, but dammit, she wanted the honmei chocolates to be perfect.

Tikki sighs, " Usagi, there's no need to go to this much fuss. "

" Yes, there is, Tikki. I have to make twice the chocolates, one to give Adrien in private, and one to give to Ladybug's Orokana neko. I will not lose my chance to be with him this time, Tikki. I can't, he's the literal other half to my soul, my protector, confidant, and best friend all rolled into one. These chocolates have to be perfect. " Usagi retorts.

Tikki had been given the cliff notes version of Chat Noir and Ladybug's past lives, finding out her partner just so happened to be the reincarnated Moon Princess, well, it had been shocking. The poor Kwami just couldn't quite understand why her partner was acting so frenzied.

When Valentine's Day arrives Adrien manages to get through school, makes his teacher look like a fool when she calls him out on supposedly not paying attention, and repeating what she had just said verbatim. So he might be a little on edge today. This was the first time he actually had someone he wanted to give a Valentine to. Finding one of the blind spots in the schools cameras he leaves the small drawstring bag with Ladybug's present in it on the floor, " Plagg, Claws Out! "

He grabs the present, slips out one of the windows, and races off across the rooftops. He frowns when he reaches Usagi's school, seeing her surrounded by teenaged boys. He extends his staff down to her, and Usagi grabs it, riding it up to Chat Noir, " Why thank you for the rescue, kind sir. "

Chat Noir grins. " I'm always willing to help the ladies, anywhere I can drop you? "

Usagi grins as well, " Oh, any rooftop that's in a blind spot will work, Chat Noir. "

Once he's gotten her to a safe place that she can transform the blonde, sapphire eyed teen surprises him by kissing him. Unaware that Kim Lê Chiến has been viciously turned down by Chloé, and is even now being akumatized. Chat Noir gently threads his current paws through his leading lady's hair, pulling her closer. It was only the need for air that pulled them apart. Usagi's schoolbag sitting on the roof at their feet, " My Lady, you are the single most important person in my life, will you be my valentine? "

" Hold that thought. Tikki, Spots On! "

" Now, to answer your question, my Orokana neko, yes, I will be your valentine. " Ladybug says.

Chat Noir almost whoops his joy out, but manages to contain himself, giving the bag to Ladybug. She opens it curiously, and has to laugh, " You Orokana neko, a Train Heartnet necklace, nice subtle way of claiming me. "

Chat Noir can feel a tension he hadn't known was there drain away, he picks up her silent cue, and puts the necklace on her, " Any true otaku will know what that necklace is saying, My Lady. "

He wasn't expecting anything from her until he remembers Marinette's lessons on Asian culture when it came to Valentine's Day. He doesn't hesitate to accept the chocolate from her, and has to laugh at the fact that it's been dyed black, and looks like his ring, " Well, My Lady, shall we be on our merry way? "

Ladybug tosses her schoolbag into her subspace pocket while Chat eats his chocolate right then. Parisians were treated to the sight of their number one power couple chasing each other over the rooftops, laughing all the while. Occasionally Ladybug let Chat catch her, the playful feline pulling her close, nuzzling her neck, before letting her go, starting the chase all over again. It was only a split second warning from his heightened senses that has Chat tackling his girlfriend, taking Dark Cupid's arrow for her. Ladybug can feel the change happening to her Orokana neko, his love for her turning to hate. She grabs his staff before shoving him off, and racing off. She extends the staff, using it to travel the roofs, deflect Dark Cupid's arrows, and her mind starts racing. She knew one good kiss from her would get her Orokana neko back.

Until then she had to keep moving, she had to find some way to pin her Orokana neko down long enough to snap him back to his senses. One of the arrows impacts directly in front of her, just as she's about to land once more. Ladybug rolls down a roof, and jabs the staff in, stopping her downward momentum, she gets back to her feet, pulls the staff out, and dodges a swipe from her Orokana neko, " Orokana neko, please, you're stronger than this, come back to me. "

Chat's golden eyes show conflict, and he stops short of attacking her, only for her to have to dodge another arrow, keeping Chat's staff firmly in her grip, " Orokana neko, snap out of it. "

" Chat Noir, help me get Ladybug's miraculous. " Dark Cupid says.

Chat's golden eyes narrow, " Chat, remember how you felt when I got hit by Timebreaker, twice! " Ladybug calls out, another arrow is fired at her, she deflects it, but not the one fired at her feet that sends her blasting backwards, the staff flying from her hands, and she just barely grabs the edge of the roof. Dark Cupid lands in front of her hands, even as conflict is seen in Chat Noir's eyes, the soul crushing agony he had felt watching her fade away rushes through his system again, and he tackles Dark Cupid away from Ladybug.

" No one touches, My Lady. " Chat Noir snarls it out, flipping in midair as Dark Cupid kicks him off of him. His blackened lips fading away as his love for Ladybug/Usagi pulses through his very soul.

He curses when Dark Cupid kicks Ladybug off the roof, grabbing her Lucky Charm, leaving her with no way to catch herself on the way down, as she'd taken the opportunity to try, and pull herself back up. Chat Noir doesn't even hesitate, he charges Dark Cupid, hits the hand with the Lucky Charm with an aerial spin kick, catches the enchanted yo-yo, and dives off the roof, Ladybug was controlling her descent to an extent, but she had nothing to grab onto, Chat fires the Lucky Charm off, and it wraps around a lamp post just as his left arm wraps around Ladybug's waist, " Sorry to keep you waiting, My Lady. "

" Glad to have you back, Orokana neko. " Ladybug admits.

Chat shudders, he hadn't been completely controlled, his love for Ladybug was too strong, too pure to be completely eradicated. He'd been an outside observer while under Dark Cupid's thrall, " Shall we make our displeasure at having our date interrupted known to Hawk Moth, My Lady? "

Ladybug smirks, " Yes, we shall, Orokana neko. We need to find your staff, then we de-evilize the akuma, and fix this mess. "

Dark Cupid, by this time has hit Alya with his arrows in front of Marinette, and the teen finds an isolated place to transform, " Phina, Ash Ascension! "

Phoenix leaps off, using her tessen to deflect the arrows sent her way, as she chases down Dark Cupid, " Chat Noir, Ladybug, he's after Chloé. "

" Why am I not surprised Bitch Barbie has something to do with this again. " Ladybug muses, " Do what you can to keep him contained, his arrows are designed to break up friendships, and love. "

Phoenix nods, and hangs up, defending Chloé, and Sabrina Raincomprix as best she could, telling them to run while she holds him off. He manages to hit Sabrina with an arrow even as Chloé continues to run, and crashes right into a cart with potted plants on it, getting covered head to toe in dirt. Dark Cupid ultimately decides she's not worth one of his arrows, and dodges one of Phoenix's tessen while she uses the other one to defend herself. With Ladybug and Chat Noir, they've grabbed his staff, and check to see where Phoenix is. Chat leads the way, drawing a paw down his leading lady's cheek, before they set out. Just after they beat Dark Cupid, and purify the akuma, both girls shiver. Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug power, and immediately latches onto Chat Noir, " My Lady, not that I don't mind the attention, and affection, but why so demonstrative? "

Phoenix is still shivering, " This is a feeling all girls recognize, somewhere out there is a RB, ruining Valentine's Day for someone. "

All females within hearing distance of this pause, and whip around to look at Phoenix, and Ladybug whom had latched onto her cat, " Where the hell is this romance blocker? " Rose Lavillant asks Phoenix.

Ladybug shudders, " Dear Kami, it's Luna, that Kami forsaken prude is still around. "

Only Juleka Couffaine recognizes the reference, " Wait, you mean _the talking cat seen with Sailor Mercury_ , is a romance blocker? "

Ladybug nods miserably, " Orokana neko, get me out of here. "

Chat needs no prompting, once she'd mentioned Luna, he'd pulled her closer. He could romance his Ladybug for the rest of the day. It spread like wildfire through Parisian females that the black cat seen with Sailor Mercury was a damned _romance blocker_ , a being loathed by females everywhere. Chat nuzzles his lady's neck as they travel the rooftops until they reach Usagi's home. Once inside their transformations fade away, and Adrien sets to work romancing his girlfriend.

London:

Aino Minako shudders for no apparent reason until she recognizes the feeling, she hugs herself, " Dear Kami above, why was _she_ sent forward? "

Artemis looks at his charge, " Who are you talking about, Minako? "

" That Kami be damned Luna. " Minako snarls it out, she'd gotten plenty of valentines that day, but no male or female really caught her eye.

" She's Princess Serenity's advisor. " Artemis says.

Minako whimpers, curling up into a ball on her bed, " She's a _romance blocker_ , Artemis, my anti-thesis. "

Usagi's home, Paris, France:

Adrien smiles widely as Usagi relaxes, her shivers fading away as he pampers her for the rest of the day. The perks to burying your father under _the demon_ so thoroughly that he, and his staff have no means of keeping track of him. He could pamper Usagi like she deserved for the rest of the day, and well into the night. " How the hell did you, and Marinette sense that from here? "

" There was a disturbance in the romance force. Marinette and I can sense it easier because of our Miraculous, and we're both romantics at heart, it's just I'm more of a realist, and Marinette is more of an idealist. " Usagi says, her head lolling on her shoulders as Adrien massages them.

" You just relax, and leave everything to me for the rest of the day, okay, My Lady? "

" Hmm, sounds good to me. " Usagi mumbles.

Adrien grins, he knew those massage lessons he'd started taking would pay off. His mother had taught him how to cook, and he was going to put those lessons to use as well. His dad may want him to get together with some pretentious bitch, but he would marry for love, dammit. Last life he couldn't be with his princess openly, that hadn't stopped them though. It had only made them very sneaky. Once she was on the throne they would have come clean, but then it all came crashing down. His blood still boiled when he remembered Prince Endymion trying to take his pleasure from _his mate_. He redirects his thoughts to happier times from back then, their hidden courtship, and subsequent mating. Part of him couldn't help, but to wonder if they'd still have the same chemistry in the bedroom as they did back then.

Once he has Usagi puddy in his hands he slips away to start dinner, it was time to truly start wooing his princess. Oh, he knew he didn't need to, but he wanted to. Usagi deserved only his best effort after all. Adrien Agreste may not be able to date Usagi Tsukino openly, but behind closed doors, that was a different story. He had openly turned down Chloé gently, if she didn't get the message soon he'd be forced to bring out his inner bastard, and he hated bringing his inner bastard out.

Hawk Moth's Lair:

Hawk Moth frowns thoughtfully at how Chat Noir had shaken off Dark Cupid's power over him, was his love for Ladybug _that strong_? Strong enough that he could break the spell on his own? Hmm, this bore thinking on. Of course, he's thinking all this while looking over the _hell beast_ that Chat Noir had sent his way. Never again would he do something to earn Chat Noir's ire. He hears a knock, and finds a singing telegram, " Hawk Moth, oh Hawk Moth, such a bad boy you've been. Interrupt our Valentine's Day again, and the light of day will never again be seen. Demons, demons, everywhere, and all there to give you a scare. "

Hawk Moth gulps as he understands the message, he thanks the moron, and winces. Right, do not interrupt Chat Noir and Ladybug on Valentine's Day.

Juuban/Azumano:

" Ami, honestly, I do not see the importance of wasting time on frivolities such as romance. Your duty is far more important. When it comes time for you to have a child to continue the Mercurian senshi line just go to a bar, and pick up some guy. " Luna says.

Mizuno Ami feels dread pool in her, and she ditches Luna, and takes the subway to a close by ward. This one, like Ekoda, had its own Phantom Thief, in this case Dark Mousy. It was nearing ten in the evening, and Ami was not expecting a blonde wearing all white to take her hostage, " Krad, let her go! She has nothing to do with this! "

Ami blinks, " Are you serious, are you two brothers, or something else? "

Dark groans, " He's my darker half, even if he wears white. Why aren't you scared? "

" Terrified, but, he picked the wrong girl to take hostage. I trust you'll catch me, right, Dark-san? " Ami asks.

Amethyst eyes blink as he looks at her, " Of course, but why would you ask that. "

Ami had her henshin wand in her hand, " He's going to be dropping me soon, and I don't like my odds of surviving the fall. "

" How do you propose to make me drop you anyhow, girl? " Krad asks her haughtily.

Ami concentrates, gripping her henshin wand harder, praying to Hermes that this would actually work, " Mercury Power...Make Up! "

A brilliant flash of sapphire light erupts, causing Krad to drop his hostage, and Dark was already on the move. Just figured Krad would take Sailor Mercury of all girls hostage. The light fades to show Sailor Mercury, and the clever girl was already reaching out to him, trusting him to catch her. Dark grabs her gloved wrist, and pulls her to himself in a princess carry, " Gutsy move, transforming like that. "

" Why do you steal art? " Mercury asks.

" The only art I steal is the art that can actually come to life, so it can be sealed properly, otherwise it would cause untold problems. " Dark tells her, " Why were you here anyhow? "

" I had to get away from the female talking feline before she completely ruined today for me. " Mercury admits, this was the first time she'd ever made a rash decision, and it may have been the best thing she had ever done.

" How could a talking cat ruin Valentine's Day? " Dark asks.

" She's a RB. " Mercury deadpans.

* Dark, what's a RB?* Daisuke asks.

* A being all females hate, just like we males all hate CB's. A RB is a Romance Blocker. Having to deal with a romance blocker on the day for lovers, that's just cruel.* Dark answers him, before redirecting his attention to the blue haired senshi he was still carrying, he lands on a roof, and sets her on her feet, " This is where we part ways, mademoiselle. " Dark says, kissing her gloved hand, " A small romantic gesture to make up for dealing with the feline. "

Mercury watches him fly away, and the blue haired senshi smiles, " You could always come visit me in Juuban, I'm more of a hit and run fighter. "

Dark flies in place, " Well then, until we meet again, moi cherie(my dear). "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or anything else copyrighted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Adrien stretches as he wakes up, his left arm effectively pinned by the female blonde beside him. He has to snicker at the pajamas that Marinette had made for Usagi, they were Chat Noir themed. Marinette had made them out of a cotton and flannel blend, she'd also made his as well, though his were more Kuroneko based, not Chat Noir, but still a nod to him being Chat Noir. He shakes Usagi awake, and she just curls into him further. The male blonde rolls his green eyes, of course, she would be difficult to wake up. It had taken him ages to calm her enough that she would sleep through the thunderstorm that had come through the night before. That wasn't including dealing with Princess Fragrance as well.

That had been a nightmare for him, but by focusing on his love for his Ladybug he was able to keep from being controlled by Princess Fragrance. He shakes his head even as he leans over to give his girlfriend a gentle kiss, just enough to wake her up. Usagi gives him a baleful look when he breaks the kiss, " I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast if you get ready now. We still have time for me to cook. "

Usagi looks at her boyfriend, " It's a damned good thing you can cook, otherwise you would not be able to bribe me this easily. "

Adrien grins, " Go on, I have to ensure another twenty truckloads of _the demon_ get delivered to my father while I'm mixing up breakfast. I also made your lunch last night. "

Usagi rolls out of bed, and grabs an outfit for the day, heading for the bathroom while Adrien goes over to his half of the closet, and pulls out a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original, changing, and slipping on his outfit for the day. He runs a comb through his hair, and grabs his Train Heartnet messenger bag after making the bed. Today he would be wearing a purple t-shirt with a black short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned over that, and gray relaxed fit jeans, with his normal shoes. Oh yes, he was having a lot of fun promoting Marinette Dupain-Cheng originals. Once he's seen to keeping his father inundated with _the demon_ , and has breakfast on the stove Usagi comes out of their room, wearing an outfit that made her look like a female Chat Noir.

Adrien knew damn well his eyes were darkening in lust, because Usagi looked downright sinful to his eyes. He does manage to keep enough of his attention on breakfast, but once he was done cooking he almost yanks her to himself, placing a possessive, and primal kiss on her lips. Usagi grins when he ends the kiss, " I knew hiding this outfit from you would be worth it. "

" Usagi-chan, do you have to wear that outside of the house? " Adrien asks.

" Who said this was my only version of this outfit. There are _others_ as well, that won't be seen by anyone else. " Usagi says as she grabs her food, neither one bothered with saying any form of a prayer as they both worshipped chaos, and in Adrien's case, Bastet. He'd swing by animal shelters from time to time to play with the cats, re-socialize some of them, donate some food and time as well at the shelters for his offerings to Bastet.

Adrien runs that sentence through his head, " Wait, Marinette made different versions? "

Usagi grins, " She did, one for me to wear in public, and the other ones to reward my Orokana neko with, if he's a good kitty that is. "

Adrien and his last life both sit up and take notice of that statement, " You are a minx, Usagi-chan. "

She smiles, but says nothing, it was nice to have home cooked meals again. Adrien just wrote the list out, and she did the shopping. No one knew he wasn't living in Agreste Manor after all, well, except for Marinette, and she knew Adrien was too much of a gentleman to do anything until they were older. It didn't hurt that while _Adrien_ was legally old enough Usagi wasn't, in France, anyhow. Her grandmother honestly didn't care, and had given Usagi permission to engage in bedroom games, but that meant jack shit in Paris. Didn't mean they couldn't cuddle, snuggle up together in the same bed, it just meant that until Usagi turned fifteen there would be no bedroom games. Usagi finishes her meal, " You better get going, Adrien. "

Adrien groans, " May I just say I cannot wait until we're old enough to tell everyone to shove it. "

" Get going, though please, pick me up from school. I need someone whom can speak pretentious jerk to get the idiots to leave me the fuck alone. Pranking the unholy hell out of them has not worked. They have not received the message, therefore I need you to act as my fanboy shield. "

Adrien curses under his breath, " Then why in Bastet's name are you wearing that to school? "

" To show I'm a Chat Noir fan. " Usagi says, shrugging, " Besides I could wear the worst looking clothes out there, and those idiots would still fawn all over me. They think they can curry my favor. As if, I'm more of a _cat person_ anyhow. "

Adrien hands her, her lunch, and brushes a gentle kiss over her lips, " Stay safe, all right. Your yakuza contacts still haven't found whom sent the Milieu after you. "

" You'll know if I get in over my head, that part of the bond is reinstated. " Usagi says softly, before taking her leave. Adrien transforming into Chat Noir, and racing for Agreste Manor so he can get driven to school. Usagi took the subway to school, and never took the same route twice after the Milieu incident.

Chat Noir rescuing her from her fanboy horde on Valentine's Day had been sweet, the Milieu didn't want to go after someone under _his protection_ after all. Usagi makes it through the day, and almost makes it out of the school when disaster struck. The poor blonde freezes at the sense of foreboding in the air, and just starts to turn around when her world explodes into pain. She manages to somersault to her left, right in between the legs of one of her more fanatical fans. Sapphire eyes scan her surroundings, and she scrambles for the stairwell, *I need a Chat Noir pick up, on the roof, immediately.*

Her head may be ringing, but the fact that she remained conscious bought her some time, and she takes off like a shot. Being late for school all the time in Juuban was finally paying off. That and her parkour skills, which she used to ascend the stairs quickly, " Bitch, you think you're too good for us? "

She groans at this, she hated guys like this. Meanwhile, Chat Noir was making his way to Usagi's school in such a way that it wouldn't seem obvious. He had not been expecting a telepathic call for Chat Noir Taxi Services from his girlfriend. He just lands on the roof when she bursts out from the door, and then she turns around, slams it shut, and bolts. " What…? " Chat starts to ask her.

" Distance, now. " Usagi cuts him off.

Chat frowns, but complies with this. They were long gone by the time the idiot horny males reached the roof. Chat lands them in another blind spot, and looks his girlfriend over carefully. He's surprised when she hisses in pain as his paw brushes the back of her head, then his golden eyes narrow, " Give me their names, and I'll unleash vindictive, protective bastard on them. "

" Chat, I cannot take _your emotions_ right now. "

Chat Noir makes a concerted effort to calm himself down, " Sorry, My Lady. "

Usagi just relaxes into him, " I know, I can't be one hundred percent sure. It was the feeling of foreboding in the air that even gave me any warning of what was to come. I'm actually lucky I remained conscious. I just had to keep my mind focused on one thing, getting to the roof, the one place where I was assured I could make a quick exit, and not get cornered. "

The only indication of Chat's irritation was the twitching of his tail. The rest of his body language read relaxed, and protective. His ears were alert to every small sound they heard, it wouldn't do for Chat Noir to get caught cuddling with someone not Ladybug after all. " Seriously, give me their names. "

" Don't know which one cracked me over the head, but I can give you the name of the one that accused me of being a bitch that thought I was too good for them. " Usagi says, she was already pulling out her need healing now sugary goodness that would kill anyone that did not have a speedster's metabolism.

Chat smirks, " You are too good for them, My Lady. "

Usagi rolls her eyes, letting the sugar do its work, while she relaxes in Chat Noir's arms. Those poor , privileged fools wouldn't know what hit them by the time Adrien was through with them. He knew just what setting he could use to bring them all down to size as well, " Once I have names we can go to another one of _those gatherings_ , and tear them all new ones, My Lady. "

Usagi grimaces even as her head stops pounding, " Must I go to another one of _those_ , Orokana neko? "

That was when his staff starts chiming, indicating Phoenix was trying to get ahold of him. He answers the call, his lady still nestled in his arms, " What's up, Phoenix? "

" Chloé strikes again, Chat Noir. Ms. Bustier this time. " Phoenix says.

Chat Noir groans, " I'll be there soon, Phoenix. Need to pick up My Lady first. "

Chat hangs up, and looks at Usagi, " You ready to save Paris again? "

Usagi sighs, " I swear someone needs to give that damned Bitch Barbie a fucking wake up call! "

Chat Noir grins, " Now, My Lady, there will be plenty more cuddling time in our future once we deal with this latest problem. "

Usagi reluctantly pulls away, she had been comfortable, dammit! " Tikki, Spots On! "

" Well, My Lady, shall we go? " Chat Noir asks Ladybug.

Ladybug pulls out her Lucky Charm, " Please try to catch me if this akumatized victim is like the others, and throws something at the line of my Lucky Charm. I get tired of slamming onto hard surfaces when my method of transportation gets interrupted. "

Chat Noir has to agree with her, their enemies were smart, they kept hitting the line of her Lucky Charm, and sending her slamming into whatever hard surface was available. *Oh, Adrien, I can give you Sailor Pluto's civilian name.*

Chat Noir cocks his head to the side at hearing this from his last life, *How do you know that anyhow, Alexandre?*

He can feel his last life smirking, *She was never reincarnated, Adrien. Her name is Meiou Setsuna. Have fun unleashing the special brand of hell only you have mastered fully upon her.*

Ladybug can see the manic glint in her Orokana neko's eyes, a glint she knew all too well. Someone had just handed him a new victim, likely his last life, from the way he had his head tilted. Chat Noir's attention returns to his Lady when she actually pets him, " Make sure you get videographic evidence of the reaction from whomever you're going after next. You might just get to see one of those _other outfits_ if you do. "

Chat Noir could hear Alexandre cursing in the back of his mind, he was not thrilled with the fact that _their_ princess was not yet old enough to legally consent for certain activities, and Alexandre was really not happy about that. The bond between them would only be complete when they could actually consummate their relationship. Until then it was possible Endymion's reincarnation could try, and make off with her. Chat Noir pulls his Lady to him, " I believe I can arrange for that, if you put me in contact with Coyote, My Lady. "

Ladybug grins, " I can do that, now, don't we have a city to save? "

Chat sighs, " No time for romance, such a shame. "

With that Chat Noir and Ladybug were tracking Phoenix's signal as they travel across Paris, while at the same time Phoenix coughs as she pulls herself out of the car she'd been kicked into. The Instructor had some seriously badass martial arts skills, along with paper shurikens, red pen kunais, which Phoenix yelps as she somersaults away from an onslaught of the thrown weapons. The Instructor was in between her, and her tessen, which left her fucking defenseless. This also meant that she could not call Dream Wolf for help either. Ladybug slams into Instructor with both feet even as Chat Noir scoops up Phoenix's tessen, pole vaulting over to Phoenix while Ladybug, launches herself off of Instructor, to join her teammates as well.

" Phoenix, any idea where the akumatized item is? " Ladybug asks as Chat Noir deflects the incoming paper shuriken, and red pen kunai with his staff.

" No, I wasn't there to see her akumatize. I don't know what Chloé did this time to cause this, only that she was the last one in the class with Ms. Bustier. " Phoenix says blandly.

Chat Noir groans, " She is really starting to become an even bigger pain than usual. "

" How did you ever tolerate her? " Phoenix asks him.

" She was the only one my dad would let me associate with. " Chat states, deadpan.

Ladybug sighs, " Well, we need to find that item, dammit. "

" Well, My Lady, can you take over defense, I'll see if I can't spot it. " Chat Noir says.

The pair switch seamlessly, Ladybug's Lucky Charm now deflecting the incoming attacks while Chat Noir goes on the attack. Adrien seamlessly lets Alexandre have control, and his last life practically dances through the attacks coming their way. " Hey, Instructor, did you get declawed, or what? "

Ladybug groans, and Phoenix blinks, " What? "

*Alexandre, please, that pun was way over the top bad.* Ladybug says.

*Dude, that was so bad.* Adrien has to agree with this.

Chat Noir is smirking as he gets in close, slashing out with his claws, and his smirk widens when he notices The Instructor is protecting her corsage from his claws. Chat redoubles his efforts, dodging everything she sent his way with an agility that would make Olympic level gymnasts green with envy. *You two are killjoys.* Alexandre tells Adrien and Ladybug.

That was when The Instructor starts sending ricochet shots Ladybug and Phoenix's way. Phoenix's tessen are snapped open, and deflecting the shots Ladybug can't. Phoenix snarls several choice Chinese oaths under her breath, her tessen start glowing, " Flame Bastion! "

Ladybug blinks, " How long can you hold this, Phoenix? "

" Not long, Chat Noir, get that damn item now! " Phoenix snaps.

Both lives of Chat Noir wince, apparently Phoenix's monthly visitor had arrived. _Princess Serenity_ _had been an absolute nightmare when that time came for her._ Alexandre had only been spared her hormonal wrath because he trolled the unholy Helheim out of Endymion XIII, and always had on hand what was needed to keep her bitchiness at a low burn. Unless, of course, Bitchenity had done something to piss him off. Then he let _his princess_ unleash her full hormonally charged feminine fury on whatever hapless idiot set her off. Damn good thing he kept what was needed to keep his girlfriend, and best female friend relatively nice in his messenger bag at all times. Chat leaps up over The Instructor, grabs the corsage, and switches momentum to land in front the girls just as Phoenix's shield fades. He tosses the corsage over his shoulder, his staff already in hand, deflecting the incoming attacks.

Ladybug rips up the corsage, " No more evil doing for you, little akuma. "

Her Lucky Charm is being spun around, " Time to de-evilize. " The Lucky Charm snaps forward, and closes around the akuma, " Bye bye little butterfly, " she tosses her Lucky Charm into the air, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

" Later, Chat Noir, Ladybug. "

" Ah, you don't want to watch me make him blush again? " Ladybug teases.

" My Lady, you take far too much enjoyment out of teasing me. " Chat Noir says.

" Have I hurt my Orokana neko's feelings? " Ladybug asks him, that delightful blush appears, Adrien had been given control for deflecting duty. Phoenix giggles, and leaps away while Chat Noir scoops his leading lady up, and uses his staff to send them on their way.

Time Gates/Meiou Setsuna's Apartment:

Sailor Pluto freezes when she feels DOOM traverse her spine, and not just any kind of DOOM. This was way worse than the time Zelretch dropped her into Haruno Sakura's body for shits and giggles. It was only when she returned to her mortal home that she realizes what had sent DOOM traversing her spine, " _DEAR KAMI ABOVE, WHERE THE HELL DID ALL OF THIS COME FROM? "_

In her apartment were _boxes_ of something even her Queen would run screaming from the mere sight of. There was barely a path for her to walk through her apartment. Hermes, when informed by Loki as to what he and Freya had done, had agreed to deliver the paperwork, and Hephaestus was burning a copy of the video so little Serenity V could watch the carnage with her cat. The rest of the apartment building recognizes the tone of the horrified shriek, and wisely keep to themselves, while praying to their personal deities that they never suffer the fate the poor, unfortunate hopeful fashion designer had delivered upon her.

Pranksters everywhere cackle when they can feel the chaos spreading out, a chaos that The Tamer specialized in. Dark scares the hell out of Hiwatari when he cackles for no apparent reason. The KID task force literally wet themselves when KID cackles, Hakuba shudders, wondering what had happened to cause KID to cackle like that. In his first fight since being sent into space Hashiba Rowen starts cackling, causing Anubis to back away from him quickly. Sanada Ryo, bearer of the Wildfire Armor just sighs, " What kind of chaos, and whom unleashed it? "

Anubis blinks at how calm Wildfire is in the face of Strata cackling like that, " The Tam'ah, so what do ya think. Time Wench just got hit. "

Wildfire does something Anubis really wasn't expecting, he full out laughs his ass off at this information, " Think we could convince The Tamer to unleash his pet on Talpa? "

Rowen, Strata, really cackles at this suggestion, just as the others arrive, and Anubis hightails it. Daté Sage, Warrior of Halo curses, " What the hell set you off, Rowen? "

Rowen holds up a finger, still cackling, and Ryo grins, " The Time Wench pissed off The Tamer, Sage. I suggested we have The Tamer hit Talpa with his pet. "

The blonde haired, violet eyed Warrior of Halo stares at them for three seconds before he starts laughing his ass off as well, " Dear Aphrodite, do it. Chemist, call your Queen, and submit the idea, though I really want to see the carnage this will cause. "

Nether Realm:

Lord Talpa, a disembodied floating spectral head, if he were to have a living body, would have paled. He recognized this feeling, he'd been around long enough for Zelretch himself to troll him, this was not good. This feeling of dread in the air, UNMITIGATED MAYHEM was about to be unleashed on him. He had no idea what form it would take, but it was coming for him.

Paris:

Diane Bourgeois grins wildly at the feeling in the air, she may be Bitch Barbie's half-sister, but she happened to be the Blackmail Queen of her school. She was also the shadow head of the Milieu as well, and not even she had been able to ferret out whom set the Milieu on the shadow head of the Yakuza. She had just barely been able to avert an all out war because of that too. Kiba, her Kwami, looks at her, " Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary, got the cream, and framed a pigeon? "

Diana grins, " The Tamer unleashed his pet on the Time Wench, Kiba. "

" What pet, inu? "

" _The demon that deities flee from_. " Diana states.

Kiba runs that through his head while eating some strawberries, he almost chokes once he works it out, " _There's someone whom has tamed that demon, and can unleash it on anyone whom pisses him/her off, inu?_ "

At Usagi's place the blonde couple are cackling in delight as they watch Pluto's reaction to Adrien's revenge on her, Adrien had already burnt some food in offering to Hermes, and Hephaestus for their help. That was when Usagi's Kitsune phone rings, when she hangs up she immediately pauses the video before cackling wickedly, " How would you feel about unleashing your pet on Lord Talpa of the Dynasty? That was Chemist, apparently one of his enablers had the brilliant idea when Chemist started cackling about your revenge on the Time Wench. "

Adrien can't help it, he starts cackling evilly, " Isn't Talpa a ghostly head? "

" Your point is? " Usagi asks.

Adrien pauses, " Good point, think Hermes would make the delivery? "

Usagi looks at him, " Probably, if not, I do have Zelretch on speed dial. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or anything else that is copyrighted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Japan is eight hours ahead of France, timewise

Juuban, 8:30 in the evening:

Mizuno Ami truly has no idea what she was thinking when she came on this cruise alone, or she thought she was until she saw vibrant purple hair, and she wends her way through the throngs of people. Dark pulls her to his side, " Sorry I'm late, milady, shall we dance? "

Ami finds herself spun out onto the dance floor, Dark leading her through several dances. He'd had Daisuke get up to date on the senshi situation, and they were both horrified to learn she hadn't been exaggerating, if not for Sailor Neptune helping her that one time she might have actually been killed. The only good thing about the whole Krad taking her hostage situation was the fact that Hiwatari didn't remember that Sailor Mercury had revealed her civilian identity. On his nights off from thieving Dark didn't mind helping the blue haired girl out. It also didn't hurt that Dark could see that she was painfully shy, and submissive. Were anyone to realize this they could control her, easily. Dark wasn't about to let that happen, and even Daisuke knew that a _sailor senshi_ being a submissive wasn't a good thing.

Naturally neither one of them said anything to Emiko, whom Dark considered as a mother as well. She'd either go over protective on them, or worse, start planning the wedding, neither scenario was exactly appealing. This meant that Daiki, Daisuke's grandfather, and Dark's previous Tamer had been filled in, and would cover for them while they helped Sailor Mercury. Once Dark had told Daiki his impressions of Sailor Mercury the older man had been all for them helping her. Especially helping her gain a much needed bitch mode. Though he did enjoy the dusting of pink on her cheeks while they were dancing. She was so sweet, shy, and innocent, but her knew once they found her bitch mode she'd be a devastating powerhouse in a fight.

Paris, 12:30 pm, same day:

Adrien isn't even disappointed when his father doesn't show up for career day, and he catches Marinette before she can trip over Chloé's bag, and displace Chloé's stupid bracelet. Marinette thanks him for that silently. Unfortunately the damn bracelet still went missing, and Adrien stands up, " Chloé, would you quit being such a damned whiny toddler. It was bad enough you copied Marinette's derby hat design, but this is going to fucking far. Prepare yourself for my _pet_ , Chloé. "

Chloé shudders, Adrien had never been this angry with her before, " Do you see me flaunting my wealth? No, hell, I'm wearing a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original outfit since _my father_ took it into his head to arrange _my marriage_. Like hell am I marrying a vapid bimbo that barely knows how to dress herself. "

Ms. Bustier would normally have stopped a student when they were ranting like this, but considering this was Adrien Agreste, whom never acted out...she could let this slide, especially since it appeared his infinite well of patience when it came to Miss Bourgeois had finally run out. Mayor Bourgeois looked like he wanted to say something, but was holding his tongue, " What about my bracelet, Adrikins? " Chloé asks him.

" I have already told you that I am not interested in you, don't like your little pet name for me, and if the bracelet is that fucking important to you, why did you wear it to school? Oh, right, to show off your wealth, and make everyone feel inferior to you! " Adrien fires back.

The rest of the class was in shock that _Adrien_ of all people was actually telling Chloé off. Nino, Alya, and Marinette all kick back to watch the show, " Newsflash, Chloé, your _daddy_ won't be the mayor of Paris forever, and all you ever do is whine to him when something goes wrong, abuse your personal power as his daughter to get out of trouble, and you hardly ever do your own damned school work. I'm ashamed to have ever been forced to be friends with you. Sure, you made my lonely childhood slightly less lonely, especially considering my dad's exacting standards of whom he let me associate with until I forced his hand into letting me attend school with normal teens my own age! "

By now the rest of the class had realized that this rant had been waiting to come out for a while now, and Chloé just so happened to be the one to set Adrien off. Too bad Adrien's rant hadn't happened before the Mayor fired Sabrina's father for refusing to arrest someone without evidence. Then a distraction happened as Dream Wolf appeared with a bouquet of lavender roses, holding them out to Marinette. Marinette's blue eyes are wide with shock even as Adrien is quick to start recording, and telepathically fill his Lady in as well, " Dream Wolf, what are you…? " Marinette starts to say.

" Please accept this bouquet as a token of my affection, Miss Dupain-Cheng. " Dream Wolf says.

This is too much for Marinette, and the poor girl faints. Alya manages to keep her friend from falling out of her seat, even as Dream Wolf lays the bouquet on their shared table, before taking her leave. Tom, Marinette's father blinks, " One of Paris' heroes is interested in courting my daughter? "

Chloé is fuming, but after Adrien's rant she keeps her mouth shut. What the hell did that fashion reject have that she didn't? Of course, Chloé has no way of knowing that Dream Wolf is her half-sister through her father's mistress. Adrien is grinning when Marinette comes to, and she sees the bouquet of lavender roses, declaring Dream Wolf had fallen for her at first sight. She groans, " I didn't dream that? "

" No, you have an admirer, Marinette. " Adrien says.

He just smirks when she actually flips him off, " Keep that up and you'll be modeling dresses next. "

Adrien whips around to look at her fully, " I can't promise my queen won't go after you in that case, Marinette, you're safe from _my brand of revenge, not hers_. "

Marinette curses under her breath at this, " Why the hell is Kitsune in Paris again? "

Adrien grins, " I could always incorporate more _feathers_ into your clothes. "

The entire class just watches the byplay between Adrien and Marinette, it was actually nice to see Adrien actually acting like a normal teenager, needling his friends, " If I were to get you fabrics you wouldn't be able to afford until you're an established designer? "

Marinette looks at him, " Damn, you are good at avoiding feminine fury, aren't you? "

" I grew up with Chloé at her hormonal worst, believe me, I've learned how to handle feminine fury. " Even as he says that he hands Marinette some strawberry nougat filled milk chocolates, and after the first bite she relaxes.

Every male in the class looks at him, " Dude, teach us your ways. " Nino says, though he was still internally snickering at what Diana had pulled off.

Nino suspected Adrien was Chat Noir, but didn't have proof, thanks to Dream Wolf he now knew Marinette was Phoenix. Though he had no suspects for Ladybug, and quite frankly he pitied whatever fool decided it would be a good idea to hurt her with Chat Noir around.

Nether Realm/Hell:

Hermes looks around at his handiwork, places the cameras Hephaestus had given him, hooks them up to Usagi and Rowen's computers before taking his leave. Hermes had left behind Sanada Ryo's idea of messing with Talpa. Why no one had thought of doing this to the spectral head before Hermes didn't know, but this was bound to be hilarious. As a lark he takes a laptop to Lucifer in his cage as well.

Lucifer looks at the pagan god before him, " Why are you here, pagan? "

Hermes hands him a laptop, " You remember that upstart Talpa, well the current bearer of the Wildfire had the idea of siccing The Tamer on Talpa. "

" The Tamer? " Lucifer asks.

" Oh yes, this being has done something no immortal has ever been able to do. " Hermes says.

Lucifer's eyes widen, and he opens up the laptop, " Some mortal has actually tamed _that which even I fear_? "

" _It's his pet_. He's an evil beyond what even you could ever hope to be. " Hermes says flatly, " I delivered _his pet_ if only so I can watch the carnage unfold. "

" Oh, you can also see the Time Wench's reaction to the delivery of _his pet_. " Hermes adds before taking his leave.

Lucifer opens the folder titled aptly, Time Wench, and terrifies the denizens of Hell when he cackles at her reaction to her delivery. He wondered why The Tamer had sent _his pet_ after her. Then he sees another folder, this one shows what she had done to earn The Tamer's pet going after her. Lucifer actually winces, not even he was stupid enough to go after the chosen mate of a holder of the _Black Cat Ring_. That said person was also the last Lunar Princess reincarnated, and holder of the _Ladybug Earrings_ as well, what the hell was Pluto getting high on, and where could he get some.

He remembered several previous holders of the _Ladybug Earrings_ , and they always had nasty tempers when pushed too far. The _Black Cat Ring's_ holder, up until the fall of the Silver Moon Queendom had been a safeguard, not only for the princess, but reality as a whole. You did not want someone _with that much power snapping_. Look at what happened when some jumped up goddess tried to claim _Gilgamesh_. He had snapped, and the results had not been pretty, It didn't hurt that several higher powers were trying to actually control him either. He was just going to enjoy the chaotic show that the current holders of _the Ladybug Earrings and Black Cat Ring_ were putting on. Hermes was even nice enough to let him watch Ladybug and Chat Noir from the beginning of their current adventures.

Juuban:

Dark curses under his breath when he realizes that the rest of the passengers were golems. His amethyst eyes cast around, and he finds the likely candidate for this plot. A sunny blonde male with ice blue eyes. He grabs one of his feathers even as he pulls Ami closer to him, whispering in her ear, " When I create a distraction you transform immediately. I'll try to buy you the time you need to analyze the situation properly, okay. "

He can feel her nod at this, good, she trusted him. Probably didn't hurt that he had never hurt anyone in all of his heists either. _Krad_ was the one that didn't care about collateral damage. Dark always was conscientious of his surroundings, doing his damnedest to make sure no one was hurt. It was how Krad managed to gain the upper hand on him all the fucking time too. The black feather lights up, and the effect was like a flash bomb, it didn't effect Dark because it was his power, and he had Ami's eyes shielded. The blue haired teen was quick to henshin, and use her Aqua Mist as well. This allows Dark time to change disguises, and go after the sunny blonde, along with the woman that had turned into a light blue skinned, dark blue haired youma.

Paris, same time:

Roger Raincomprix sits in his now former cop car until a black moth settles into his police issued whistle, and Hawk Moth works his mind games on the poor, distraught man. Rogercop starts delivering what he views as justice, as Adrien looks down, and happens to see Plagg with Chloé's bracelet around his head, almost like the visors from Star Trek: Next Generation. Adrien grabs his Kwami, and manages to sneak out of the classroom without anyone noticing. " Yeah, funny story about this. " Plagg says.

" This is a problem. " Adrien says, and then he happens to look down, and curses, even as he ducks into the locker room, " We also have a bigger problem as well. Sabrina's dad has been akumatized. "

" Well, you can't transform with this on my head. " Plagg says.

Adrien groans, *My Lady, we have a problem, and since your day job can get you out of school with minimal fuss, get to my school now. Sabrina Raincomprix's father has been akumatized because of Chloé's father, and Plagg's gotten Chloé's missing bracelet stuck on his head, so until I can get that off I can't change.*

Across Paris, Usagi sits up straighter, and sends a discrete text to the France Demon Hunting Guild that Ladybug was needed, and she needed to pull the demon hunting get out of school card. Once she's been excused Usagi races away to the Guild where she could transform without question, while storing her stuff in subspace, brushing her left hand across the earring in her left ear she calls out, " Tikki, Spots On! "

Ladybug flies through the air in Paris, and drops down in front of Rogercop, " This is not how a true champion of justice acts. "

Meanwhile Adrien grabs a piece of camembert, and shakes some pepper on it, after trying to pull the bracelet off didn't work. One sneeze from Plagg, and the bracelet is off. Adrien wastes no time in transforming, and craftily sneaks the bracelet under Ms. Bustier's desk. Then he joins his Lady in trying to keep Rogercop contained. Naturally he was after the mayor since Mayor Bourgeois was just as bad as his daughter at throwing around his clout when something didn't go his way. Both of them get thrown aside, Chat manages to flip in midair, and skid to a stop. Ladybug lashes out with her Lucky Charm, it wraps around the railing of the upper level, only to be blasted by Rogercop. Ladybug was just grateful that her momentum had changed enough to could turn a somersault in midair, and land on her feet.

" You alright, My Lady? " Chat Noir calls over to her.

" Just peachy, I'm just getting sick of my grapple line getting blasted all the damn time! " Ladybug says, and they both head for the upper level using parkour skills, to find Rogercop has found Mayor Bourgeois. He was in Headmaster Damocles office after checking the classroom of Ms. Bustier. Marinette had already snuck out, and transformed.

" What's the plan, Ladybug, Chat? " Phoenix asks.

Juuban, Cruiseliner:

Dark finds himself having to use every ounce of his agility to deal with the sunny blonde male while Mercury has ice daggers formed in her hands, and is going after the youma Titus. Said youma was capable of controlling the very water they were on, and Mercury was freezing it all when it came within two feet of either of them, then letting it melt immediately. Dark could see what she meant about being a hit and run fighter. Titus happened to have several slashes along her entire body from Mercury's daggers. The blue haired senshi freezes another batch of water, and this time leaps up onto it, sliding down it, and the dagger in her right hand slashes through Titus' throat, even as she throws the other one at the sunny blonde male.

Dark fires off a magical blast at him at the same time, and turns several backflips to avoid the male's retaliatory strike. " Shine Snow Illusion! "

The blonde male curses as he just barely dodges Mercury's attack from behind, he'd forgotten that she was more of an assassin type fighter than anything else. He takes his leave before anything else can happen, and the cruise ship starts to deteriorate. Dark calls upon With to form his wings, and picks up his dance partner for that evening.

Paris:

Ladybug grabs Chloé, and shoves her into a locker before heading out after her Orokana neko, and Phoenix. They all leap onto Rogercop's flying car, and Chat digs his claws in while the girls hold onto him, though his tail does wrap around Ladybug. They were not expecting him to put the car on autopilot, and come out to deal with them. Fighting on top of a flying, moving car was not advisable, but what choice did they have. Then he sends the car spinning, and all three of them have to continue running to stay in the air. Rogercop puts his arms out after Chat makes a comment about wanting a pair of Rogercop's shoes hitting both girls. Ladybug doesn't even bother with her Lucky Charm, and her last life wakes up fully in a hurry, pure snow white non-feathery wings erupting from her back. Chat continues to battle Rogercop as Ladybug dives after Phoenix, he'd felt the fact that his Lady was not worried in the slightest, then he felt her true power fully wake up in a hurry.

*Alexandre, take over, it's all I can do to handle this.*

That was when Chat gets caught, and he immediately grabs his non-extended staff, drops it to his feet, and tosses it into the tailpipe of the flying car. Once the build up is too much a mini-explosion happens, Rogercop drops Chat Noir even as his staff goes flying. Alexandre is firmly in control, and immediately angles himself to catch up with his weapon. While this was going on Ladybug catches Phoenix, and just barely lands them on a roof before she collapses, her wings retracting. The soul mate bond rings loud and clear, causing her to get back up, leap to the ground, and save her Orokana neko. She doesn't resist the kiss, and gently drops him to the ground. That was when her own strength gave out, startling Chat to the point he almost didn't catch her, " Call Dream Wolf, we need reinforcements. " Chat says to Phoenix, settling Ladybug on his back.

Phoenix nods even as he leaps up onto the building closest to them, Ladybug on his back, being carried piggyback style. Phoenix follows after him, " Dream Wolf said she's bringing her partner with her, apparently they were giving us all time to get used to each other before adding more players to the mix. "

Chat Noir nods at this information, and the Adrien part of him is stunned when he sees the guy in the green scaled bodysuit, clawed gauntlets, and green scaled boots as well, his own best friend happened to be a Miraculous Holder, " I'm Drago Blaze, holder of the Dragon Miraculous. What happened to Ladybug? "

" Need to know, and confidential. Too many ears out here. " Chat says.

Dream Wolf blinks, " Would it help if I told you that back then I was known as Starseeker? I felt her waking up entirely in a hurry. "

" Oh, you, well, you were one of the few tolerable senshi I suppose. " Chat admits, " We can't talk about this in the open though, and she has to be okay with Phoenix and Drago Blaze knowing. Right now she's still low on power. You guys go to try and contain Rogercop, I'll watch over My Lady until she's ready to fight again. "

Chat finds them a place to lay low, and when the others tell him that the Miraculous Holders are now outlaws, apparently Chloé had been let out of the locker Ladybug had shoved her into for her own protection by Sabrina, which meant that Rogercop was now in control, he curses lowly under his breath to the point that Drago Blaze, and Phoenix are openly taking notes. Chat Noir makes sure to keep to the shadows and blind spots with his Lady. They couldn't let their transformations end either until they dealt with this stupidity. He places a paw over Ladybug's mouth when she starts moaning as she comes to, no need for his Lady to give them away after all. The soul mate bond flares as she picks up on what had happened from him, the telepathic swearing rant she went on, which cycled through four languages, Japanese, French, Latin, and Italian stunned both lives, though both took note of the creative ones in their mother tongue.

Ladybug bemoans her outfit at this point in time, and follows Chat's lead when it comes to keeping them out of custody until they had a working plan. Neither were thrilled with the fact that they'd have to get creative to get some food, at least until Ladybug reaches into her subspace pocket, and pulls out some granola bars. Chat shrugs, it was better than nothing, at any rate. Then the wave of chaotic despair of someone discovering Chat's pet hits them. Both grinning wildly at this, and Chat's not surprised by the kiss he receives this time. Instead he deepens it, even if he kept his ears alert for threats.

Nether Realm:

Lord Talpa of the Dynasty enters his throne room only to scream in outright horror at what he sees there, _boxes upon boxes of something so evil that even he feared it_. What was worse was the fact that there was a sign stating that he could not have proxies _deal with this vile demon_ , he had to do it himself, and he was a spectral floating head, he didn't even have hands! Kami above and below, how was he supposed to deal with this anyhow. Dais, Sekmet, Anubis, and Kale all take one look in the throne room, and immediately don mortal clothes before going to get drunk in the mortal world. No way in Enma's fiery embrace were they sticking around. They didn't want that vile demon multiplying, and _coming after them_.

With the Ronins:

Rowen is cackling outright as he watches Talpa's reaction to _The Tamer's pet_ , Ryo is smirking until his composure cracks, and he joins Rowen in his delighted cackling. Sage can't help, but join them in this, the look on Talpa's face as he tried to figure out _how the hell he was supposed to conquer this foe_ was fucking priceless, having Rowen as a best friend had given him a damned good poker face. It'd have to considering he was always questioned whenever Rowen got in a trolling mood. No one, not even his strict grandfather has ever been able to see through his poker face. Rowen, and Ryo both could, then again Ryo's bullshit meter was off the charts.

Paris:

Chat Noir reluctantly ends the impromptu makeout session, even if he really wanted it to continue. He could not wait until Usagi turned fifteen, dammit! He barely gets them out of the way of the spotlight that the cops had gotten out. How the fuck were they going to get out of this one anyhow? He had also slowly been getting them closer to City Hall, if only so they could strike when need be. He does keep Ladybug within grabbing distance as well. The one thing Alexandre and Adrien could agree on was the fact that Chloé, and her father were getting _a visit from his pet for the foreseeable future_. This wouldn't have happened if not for the both of them, they both needed a Bastet be damned reality check!

Ladybug relaxes into him as he keeps them out of sight, his outfit was more conducive to stealth after all. Once they're close enough he grins when he sees the other three holders start to fight the cops, and easily sneaks them into City Hall. He'd mapped out the camera blind spots throughout the entire city, just in case. While Alexandre had control of the body he took directions from Adrien. Though having to dodge all of Rogercop's attacks was not what he called a fun time, then the Lucky Charm gives them over mitts to work with. Thankfully Usagi carried bland hair ties in her subspace pocket so she could make, makeshift handcuffs out of the oven mitts, some belt she'd found, and the hair tie. Chat Noir already knows what he needs to do, and destroys the floor under Rogercop. Ladybug really wanted to smack Chloé for giving them away earlier, Bitch Barbie had made things harder than they'd needed to be.

Once they have the akuma purified, and Ladybug has used her Miraculous Ladybug power they head straight for home, Chat point blank telling Phoenix not to bug them unless the world was ending.

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or anything else that is copyrighted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Paris:

Alya Césaire was fuming angry that Chloé had to be a bitch, and get her suspended for simply taking pictures of the interior of her locker when it was open. That was all it took to have her be akumatized, and of course her main target is Chloé. Marinette ended up oversleeping, and Adrien is quick to fill her in. Marinette silently seethes at this, and looks at Adrien, he silently nods, he would increase the amount of his _pet_ he sent Chloé's way. She was really acting way too much like a bitch anymore. Adrien and Marinette both look stunned when they see the broadcast from Headmaster Damocles office. " Bourgeois, this is all your fault, simply because you always have to get your way. Alya ended up being vulnerable enough to be akumatized, because you got her fucking suspended, grow up before your actions indirectly get someone killed. " Marinette snaps, trying hard not to think about the lavender rosebuds she would find at the places she frequented. She honestly didn't understand why Dream Wolf was _courting her_.

" I have to agree with Marinette. It's about time someone stands up to you, and refuses to put up with your shit, Chloé. " Adrien says, " Honestly, how my father finds you to be of acceptable breeding I will never understand. "

Chloé flinches, two days ago Adrien had verbally torn apart several young men of upstanding breeding for messing with his fangirl shield. Said shield had watched the show with a smile on her face, and her hand on Adrien's elbow. She had also been wearing a gorgeous gown made by Marinette, one that had put the gowns of the other girls in attendance to shame. Usagi Tsukino had outshined them all, and she had been escorted by Adrien. Chloé had admitted then and there she had no chance with Adrien, the look in his eyes when he thought no one was looking as he gazed at the blonde beside him, that was loving adoration, with just a hint of protectiveness as well.

Then Chloé's blue eyes widen in horror, " What the hell are you doing here? "

A teen with black hair, midnight blue eyes, wearing a silver halter top, amethyst drop earrings, and deep sapphire blue skinny jeans smirks, " You'd think you're not happy to see me, sister dear. "

Adrien blinks as he looks at her, " Wait, my god-sister is _Chloé's younger sister_? "

Diana sighs, " Sadly, her father had an affair with my mother resulting in me. Oh, I have all sorts _interesting stories about my darling half-sister here_. "

Marinette smirks wickedly, " Where do you want to meetup to discuss _your sister_? "

Chloé pales rapidly even as Ms. Bustier dismisses the class, her sister knew very embarrassing things about her, things she didn't want anyone else finding out, " I can swing by your family's bakery, I love the dark chocolate Chat Noir cookies. "

Adrien blinks, " Why didn't you mention your dad was doing a line of Miraculous cookies anyhow, Marinette? "

Marinette grins, " Usagi wanted to surprise you with them, so you can throw your god-sister under the bus for ruining that one. "

Diana pales, " _Tsukino Usagi_ , that Usagi? "

" Yeah, that would be my fangirl shield. " Adrien says.

Diana shudders at this even as the classroom clears out, " I will apologize in person on bended knee. I do not want the shadow head of the Yakuza pissed at me. I was barely able to stop a war from happening between the Milieu and Yakuza for that attack on her, and I still don't know whom ordered that hit either. "

" Di, we've got work to do, remember. Consolidating our blackmail on different people, things like that. " Nino says, " Oh, yes, I'm the Blackmail King of the School. "

Adrien has to laugh, " Now I know why you enable me. "

" Damn straight. " Nino says.

Adrien and Marinette take their leave, and Adrien leads her to a blind spot in the school's cameras, " Phina, Ash Ascension! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Phoenix and Chat Noir make their way to Chloé's home, as that was where Lady Wifi was sure to go, " You know, it would be nice if someone finally bitch slapped Bitch Barbie with some cold hard reality. "

Chat has to laugh at this, " Believe me, Di's just waiting for the right opportunity to really hit Chloé, and their father where it really hurts, their reputations. "

The pair leap over to deal with Lady Wifi, and as they keep her contained, more or less. Her ability to travel to any device with a wifi signal was annoying as hell, " Where's your lady, Chat? "

Privately Chat thought this was a very good question, _where was His Lady anyhow?_

Usagi's school:

Tsukino Usagi groans as she comes to, and her sapphire eyes widen even as she curses very creatively at the situation she was currently in, how the fuck had she been knocked out anyhow, " Such language from a lady is very unbecoming. My debt to the Bourgeois family will be wiped out if I put you in your place. "

She looks at her physics teacher in disgust, and glares up at the chains holding her arms above her head, yanking at them harshly, *Chat, I don't suppose I can get some help here!*

*My Lady, where are you, we have an akumatized victim here, Chloé got Alya suspended for a weak, and Hawk Moth took advantage.*

Usagi curses long and loud at this information until she's backhanded, and then she stiffens when she feels hands where only _Adrien's should go_. *Dammit all, get to my school now! Bitch Barbie is trying to put me in my place through a proxy!*

Mayor Bourgeois Hotel:

Chat stiffens when he can feel an undercurrent of fear from His Lady. He open up the communication feature of his staff, " Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, you need to come help Phoenix. My Lady has requested some assistance. "

" On our way. " Drago Blaze says.

Diana's Home:

Nino looks at Diana, " We need to move, I have a feeling Ladybug's civilian form is in trouble, and Chat has to go get her. "

Diana curses, " Kiba, Fangs Bared! "

" Ryurix, Flame On! " Nino calls out, if Ladybug's civilian form needed a rescue from Chat Noir, this was not good.

The newest Miraculous Holders were tracking Phoenix's signal, and saw that Chat's was double timing to the elitist snob public school. Well shit, Ladybug attended _that school_ , and hadn't killed everyone in it yet?

Usagi's school:

Usagi knew damn well she was in the basement, she yanks on the chains holding her again, cursing her captor so viciously that when the security tapes would get reviewed people would openly take notes. *Would you hurry it up! This bastard doesn't care _about consent laws_.*

The chains disintegrate just then, even as Chat's staff slams into the bastard's head. Usagi rolls her shoulders as feeling floods back into her arms, and tosses her school bag into her subspace pocket, before leaping up to the ventilation shaft right above her, Chat's paw wrapping around her wrist, and pulling her into it, he just barely manages to get them to an all around blind spot before his transformation ends. While livid at where that bastard's hands had been, he was more concerned about his girlfriend, " Usagi-chan, you all right? "

" There will be an intense make out session in our immediate future, but I'm fine. I'm also fed up with that Amaterasu be damned school! At least the girls have enough sense to recognize when an alpha bitch is among them. One that can and will come curbstomp them if they piss her off too much. The guys got the message after you _had words with them_. It's the teachers that are now pissing me the fuck off. "

Adrien looks at her while Plagg pigs out on some Camembert so he could transform again, it had been awhile since she'd gone on a school rant, " How so? "

" Let's see, trying to grade me unfairly, I put a stop to that when one of my distant relatives from a branch of the Albarn family read the principal, and school board the riot act for unfair grading practices. Never piss off an Albarn, especially a female Albarn. Then I got singled out for being Japanese, even if I can fluently curse them all out in French. Should have seen the look on the Lit teacher's face when I recited, word for word, mind you Poe's Raven, in perfect French, from memory while her little pet couldn't. "

Adrien snickers, " You've always been good at languages, My Lady. "

" True, now help me get my arms back into working order. I have no idea how long they were chained above my head like that. "

Adrien frowns at the reminder and sets to work massaging her arms. Getting her arms back into working order was vital since only Ladybug could purify the akuma, or at least her Lucky Charm. He'd had to do so twice, mostly because she hadn't been in any condition to do so herself those two times. It still sent fear coursing through his veins when he remembered how close he'd come to losing her thanks to Timebreaker. " I seriously cannot believe _Chloé_ of all people would sink this far to get you out of her way. Though I think now it's mostly because you outrank her, and not because she's jealous of you being my fangirl shield. "

Mayor Bourgeois Hotel:

Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, and Phoenix are destroying every cell phone, or device with a wifi signal to try, and keep Lady Wifi contained. That ability was really annoying, and they were having to get creative to dodge her ability to pause and stop them. They were really wishing for Chat Noir and Ladybug right then. Then she traps them all in the kitchen freezer, and worse yet all of their Miraculous' fall off. Marinette's eyes widen, but she says nothing while they all scramble looking for their Miraculous'. Diana was just wondering how the hell _her barrettes_ fell off.

Marinette was slightly uncomfortable with the fact her admirer just so happened to be Chloé's half-sister, but she put that aside looking for her necklace while Nino is hunting high and low for his bracelet. Their Kwamis are also helping to look as well, and can only hope they find them before they get released from the freezer.

Rooftop somewhere in Paris:

Usagi sighs in relief when her arms finally have feeling in them again, and no longer have that pins and needles feeling. She brushes her left hands by her left earring, " Tikki, Spots On! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Chat Noir fills her in on their newest villainess' capabilities, and Ladybug openly curses. She honestly didn't care if anything happened to Chloé. The bitch arranged for her _to be raped_. Yeah, Ladybug would only save her because she had to, and for no other reason. As they race for the mayor's hotel both of them yelp as they have to abruptly drop to avoid attacks. Ladybug immediately goes into a somersault, Chat mirroring her, " The others are in the process of being turned into popsicles. Now, why don't you hand over those Miraculous'. " Lady Wifi says.

" Like hell that's happening. Hawk Moth will be handing his over! " Ladybug retorts, and starts spinning her Lucky Charm to deflect attacks even as she races over the roof, turning somersaults, and flips when Lady Wifi tries to mess with her footing. When she turns to deal with Chat Noir Ladybug's Lucky Charm lashes around her ankle, and pulls her back, " Get to the other's, Orokana neko. I can handle her. "

Chat Noir nods, and races off pole vaulting across roofs on his way to the others. Thankfully they all managed to find their respective Miraculous' and put them back on. Phina found the Wolf Barrettes, only a Kwami could retrieve those, Nino found the Phoenix Necklace, handing it back to Marinette, and Marinette finds his Dragon Bracelet. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm like a whip even as she dances through Lady Wifi's attacks, all the while making her way closer to Lady Wifi. Then she's hit with the fast forward icon. Ladybug curses, and manages to use her parkour skills to her advantage until Lady Wifi uses fast forward on a pipe she had picked up, and thrown. Ladybug gasps as it punches through her ribs, luckily missing any vital organs, and pins her to a concrete wall behind her, " What was that you were telling the Tomcat about being able to handle me. "

Ladybug pulls herself off the pipe, and immediately hurls her Lucky Charm straight at Lady Wifi's phone just as Chat Noir frees the others, breaking the phone, and managing to capture the akuma before she drops to her knees, wrapping her arms around her middle. Alya's eyes widen when she's freed, " Ladybug! "

" Not your fault, blame Hawk Moth. " Ladybug says, pain was crashing through her, and she takes a closer look at the pipe, her eyes widening in horror, " Shit. "

" Ladybug? " Alya asks.

" Of all the pipes in Paris it just had to be one made from titanium. Fuck, fuck, fuck. " Ladybug swears before she outright collapses, activating the homing beacon on her Lucky Charm as a way to say she needed immediate help.

Alya scrambles over to her, and places her head in her lap. Who would have thought Ladybug would have a _titanium allergy of all things_? Chat Noir was the first to reach them, and he knew getting impaled wouldn't have caused this, " Titanium allergy. " Alya says by way of explanation.

Phoenix dives for Ladybug, her hands already glowing the colors of fire while Alya lets Chat take her place. At least now he knew about this allergy, and could make damned sure none of the jewelry he got for her contained titanium. Phoenix ends up collapsing after healing Ladybug, and Dream Wolf scoops her up while Chat grabs the Lucky Charm, and opens it up, freeing the purified akuma, " Bye, bye little butterfly, " he tosses the Lucky Charm up, and calls out, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

" We'd appreciate it if news of her allergy didn't become public on your blog. " Chat Noir says, scooping His Lady up.

" Yeah, I can understand that. " Alya says, " Now, Drago Blaze, right, care to give me a lift to the ground, or at least to a safer area of Paris? "

" No sweat. " Drago Blaze says, and scoops her up while his teammates go their separate ways.

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami could not believe the audacity of the miko in-training at the shrine she had come to investigate under the guise of giving Niwa Daisuke, Dark's other half that wasn't insane, apparently Dark had the ability to wake up in the DNA of the straight and bi males of the Niwa family, and the bi and lesbian females though it had yet to happen. It was a rather interesting story as to how Dark had gotten sealed into the Niwa family four hundred years ago. As it was Daisuke was her discreet back up considering he was highly agile, and had been trained as a thief all his life to prepare him for being Dark. It just meant that Daisuke was the perfect back up for her when it came to investigating the disappearing buses.

When the new shrine worker is seen Dark sits up and takes notice, *Daisuke, that's the guy from the cruise ship.*

Daisuke makes no outward sign he's heard his, whatever Dark was to him, but he does keep track of the male sunny blonde as best he can. He also slips an arm around Ami's shoulders as a precaution, well that, and their cover story was that she was showing her boyfriend one of the local shrines of Juuban. Harada Risa was too damned high maintenance, and her twin, while athletic, and having a good head on her shoulders was way too much of a dominant personality. Oddly enough he and Dark were both fixated on Ami/Mercury, which meant they were busy trying to work out a different way to trigger the change between them.

Ami blushes, but doesn't pull away, Daisuke was actually a very good conversationalist, and had actually heard of her father, a painter that was currently in Germany, she thought. It was hard to keep track of him, even if he did make sure to send her birthday, and Yule presents. Perhaps this could become something more, it was worth thinking about at any rate. It was only when they left the shrine that Daisuke whispers Dark's observations in her ear. Neither had noticed Luna leave an innocuous looking red pen behind for the priestess-in-training. While Luna was less than thrilled with Daisuke being present couples were less suspicious than lone girls. That and Daisuke could kick someone's ass if he were pushed far enough, he was generally too nice. In the words of Usagi once she meets him, ' You're a Japanese version of Adrien. '

Just because they were more willing to roll with the punches didn't mean they couldn't be vindictive bastards when pushed too far. Dark was honestly terrified of Daisuke when he was honestly and sincerely pissed off. Adrien may have tamed _the demon_ , but Daisuke, his temper, when actually engaged, let's just say a certain substitute soul reaper still laughed his ass off when he thought about what had happened. Mayuri, current captain of the twelfth squad had been fascinated by the change between Dark and Daisuke, knocked the amethyst one out, but before he could make off with them Daisuke retook control. Why would Kurosaki Ichigo laugh his ass off about this. Well, Daisuke, he merely pulled out his cell phone, and made one phone call. To the one person Mayuri Kurotsuchi was absolutely _terrified_ of before pulling out a wing shaped jewel, with a purple gem that would later be identified as Charoite.

Since he was already technically a 'magical boy' as a lark a certain multidimensional traveling troll had created Magical Charoite for Daisuke, which was not perverted like his sisters Ruby, Sapphire, and Morganite. Charoite was much more like his brother Carnelian instead. After Daisuke did an energy recreation of a tentacle monster, and set it after Mayuri, the captain of the twelfth had disappeared. Ichigo had just been passing by when that happened, and still laughed his ass off whenever he thought about that moment. Needless to say Ichigo now had Daisuke's number on speed dial just in case he wanted Daisuke to deal with his father, or Urahara. Dark hadn't been able to look at Daisuke the same after that. To be fair he hadn't known that Daisuke did in fact happen to have a rather extensive collection of hentai manga, on his e-reader, that he had password protected, and it would only turn on for his living, connected to him, biometrics much to his mother's dismay.

Dark was actually able to find the manga in Daisuke's internal memory library, and he was rather surprised at the amount of manga that Daisuke had read with tentacle monsters in them There was also a ton of yuri manga in that collection as well. Emiko would be horrified to find out her son was not nearly as innocent as he seemed. Like Dark Daisuke had recognized the fact that Ami happened to be a submissive, and like hell he was going to let anyone else get their hands on such an intelligent, and shy sub. He would, with Dark's help, slowly bolster her confidence, though he would have no objections if Dark were to get Ami over her modesty enough that she'd wear rather provocative stuff under her day wear. Oh, he didn't want to have to deal with the outright hassle of claiming what happened to be his, dammit. That was when the next bus started to disappear, and it had that rude in-training priestess on it. Huh, looked like she had some actual power, who knew.

Since no one was around he shifts into Dark, and Ami henshins immediately, Dark calling With to him so he could fly them into the pocket dimension. Dark knew damned well Daisuke was going to keep up the innocent and shy teenaged boy routine while letting him slowly seduce their maiden. Emiko would honestly be shocked to find out her son was a smart pervert, he hid behind a naive and innocent mask. Mercury curses long and loud when the priestess is awakened as Sailor Mars. Sure, she'd had her mist up, as well as working on getting all the other buses back out of the dimension, while Dark protected her, and she looks at Dark, " Don't you dare leave my reincarnation to face her alone. She's far too downtrodden, and Mars is a dominant. "

*Fuck no am I letting anyone else get their hands on our submissive.* Daisuke snaps.

Dark really didn't like that idea either, " You take over when she's in over her head. "

" I do, please, find a way to bring me out more often, Dark, and do seduce my shy reincarnation. Getting laid might actually be beneficial for her. " Mercury says, deadpan.

Both sides of the same person, technically, goggle at this, had they just been given permission to take her to bed?! What the fuck, very few girls were that blasé about bedroom games. Well, at least the ones they had met anyhow. Mars beats the youma, they get the civvies back, and Dark disappears with Mercury, dropping her off on a random roof, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her right ear, " Do not hesitate to call me, for anything, okay. " Dark says.

Mercury nods, and leaps off for her home, her heart pounding. Perhaps she had finally found someone that would actually accept her for whom she happened to be.

Paris:

Once back home Chat allows his transformation to end, while Tikki once more undoes the Ladybug transformation. Adrien sighs wearily, " I forgot how absolutely shitty her situational luck is. Lady Wifi should have been an easy battle, hence why it nearly fucking killed her due to an _allergic reaction_ of all things. "

Tikki blinks, " Her luck has always been like this? "

" Sadly yes, she ended up becoming so inoculated to assassination attempts that she just would sit reading in her room, unconcerned while I dealt with the trash. The Cataclysm is technically an assassination technique first and foremost, Tikki. " Adrien says.

Tikki winces, " I know, I just really don't like thinking about it like that. The Black Cat Ring was given destructive powers because most recipients of the Ladybug Earrings really aren't into violence. They prefer to resolve things as peacefully as possible. I have had some partners that will end a threat permanently if there is no other way though. "

" Good, that means you won't have a problem if she decides to just kill Hawk Moth. Though you didn't have any problems during the Milieu incident. "

" When you've been alive as long as us Kwami have you learn that Death is inevitable. I mostly just roll with it now, and they attacked her first. " Tikki says.

Adrien has Usagi laid on the couch in the living room, she was mostly just resting, though he had no doubts that when she woke up she'd be the one to initiate the aforementioned make out session, mostly so Adrien could help her forget about what Chloé had tried to have done to her. He does text his god-sister to tell her what Chloé had arranged to happen to his fangirl shield though. If anyone could put Bitch Barbie in her place it would be Diana.

Asgard:

Loki is literally cackling in delighted glee at the fact that _Talpa of all beings had been hit by The Tamer's pet_. Citizens of Asgard give him a very far berth, anything that made him _that happy_ could not be good for their sanity. Had Loki realized that in his new life Chat Noir would end up _taming that which Odin had yet to_ he would have arranged for this ages ago. As it was there was no way in Helheim he was going to even begin to allow anyone to find that out. Heimdal had been appropriately bribed as well to never tell anyone. That, and Heimdal was apparently just as big of a troll as he was, only more in an enabling kind of way. Heimdal could have ratted him out on several of his pranks ages ago, yet hadn't. It took Loki very little time to realize why, Heimdal apparently felt those he hit with pranks deserved it.

Then there was the Time Wench's reaction to Chat Noir's _pet_. That had been hilarious, and he had paid Hermes to have videos of all the delightful chaos Chat Noir and Ladybug were causing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or anything else that is copyrighted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Outskirts of Toyama:

Those chosen to deal with Talpa, and his particular brand of stupidity are all laughing their asses off at the fact that the spectral head looked like he wanted to bang said head against something, only to remember he couldn't. Were they to know that the Warlords had fled from the Nether Realm to theirs in order to get drunk, and avoid the _demon_ unleashed on Talpa they would laugh even harder. Even their two mortal companions found this to be hilarious. Yulie had heard his father cursing out _this particular demon very creatively_ whenever tax time rolled around. Rowen, Ryo, and Sage are all very smug that they had a hand in unleashing _that particular horror on their spectral foe_. They had also discretely filled out the forms Hermes had left behind granting them immunity from _The Tamer's pet_.

Paris:

Adrien finds himself more relaxed than he has been in years, and it's all because he was no longer living in Agreste Manor. The meet and greet at Diana's place could have gone better. Usagi had refused to go on the grounds that she knew damned well Diana had revealed her identity to entirely too damned many people. It made it far easier for Hawk Moth to gain leverage against Dream Wolf. Usagi was firmly of the belief that people like them should maintain their separate lives. Dream Wolf and Ladybug had gotten into a shouting match over their weapons. One that Ladybug had won. Marinette wisely was keeping quiet about Ladybug's civilian identity, and Nino just shrugged, he didn't care either way. Diana knew there was no way in hell Adrien would ever reveal what his Ladybug didn't want revealed. Especially considering how protective he happened to be of her, in both lives.

His younger blonde girlfriend was snuggled up into him, and even better her grandmother had finally allowed her to transfer schools after the latest incident. She was now attending one of the local public schools, and had every possible route to and from mapped out, the security blind spots as well. They were still watching Bleach, since that particular anime had a shit ton of episodes. Today he didn't have any photo shoots, a day off from his fencing lessons, and he had mastered Mandarin, Usagi was the one teaching him Japanese, and he was currently deciding which language to learn next. He liked learning languages. It didn't hurt that Usagi made him write his class notes down in Japanese as practical experience. It was because of that, that he was making much faster progress than a student generally would.

It also baffled his friends, and Ms. Bustier until he explained his Japanese teacher had given him the assignment. It also made copying his notes that much harder, and to be even more difficult Adrien also filled out his homework in different languages if he worked on it at school. Once his teachers learned why he was doing that, they allowed the habit to continue. Writing in another language to stymy cheating was not something they had ever thought of. Once Nino caught on Adrien smirks, and hires Nino a tutor to teach him Russian. Nino liked the idea of learning the language to the point he was learning quickly. Writing out your homework, and class notes in a language not your birth tongue was a surprisingly good study method.

Of course, neither of the blonde couple realized that Kurosaki Ichigo was actually real. His story had been written down by an enterprising seer long before Ichigo awakened his heritage. Once Ichigo found out about the manga, and anime written about his life he'd ask for royalties, and that would be the end of it. Sadly for the Black Cat otaku's Train Heartnet did not exist in their dimension. Once things were settled with Hawk Moth they'd demand Zelretch send them to a dimension in which they could meet Train. Naturally they'd make damned certain they had skills that would be useful to him, and more importantly, kill that damned Creed Diskenth. Train's creepy as fuck stalker fanboy. Adrien, and surprisingly Alexandre were all for using the Cataclysm to get rid of the pain in the ass. Hell, if they could steal Train and Eva, they'd be happy. Eva could easily pose as Adrien's little sister attending a specialized school, and it would be a simple matter for Adrien to use _his pet_ to pull that off too.

Zelretch would agree to it, if only because of how much chaos Adrien and Usagi caused on a daily basis. Usagi sits bolt upright just then, her chaos senses going off, and then she curses. Her sapphire eyes are narrowed into slits, " Excuse me, Orokana neko, someone is _challenging me_. "

Pranksters everywhere shudder at the warning that goes down their spines, some _idiot was challenging their Queen_. This would not be good, Kitsune got vicious when defending her title. Usagi changes outfits, puts her hair up in such a way that it can't be messed with, and teleports away. Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg all look at each other, " Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be pleasant? " Tikki asks.

Adrien winces, " You're developing a proper chaos sense. My Lady is a major troll, and a possessive and vindictive bitch. Piss her off at your own peril! Challenge her for her title as _Kitsune_ , well I do not pity whatever poor idiot thought it was a good idea. "

Paris in General:

Tsukino Usagi takes one look at her new school, and the curses she let loose had the pedestrians stopping, and taking notes. The blonde sets to dismantling every single prank that was designed to hit her, her ire rising to dangerous levels. Not even Loki would get in her way when she was _this pissed off_. Then she sees the camera at the front door, and grins maliciously, texting her second in command to back hack the signal.

Ekoda:

Kuroba Kaito blinks at the text he receives from his Queen until he reads all of it, and the warning feeling that had gone down his spine earlier was starting to make more sense. With a gleeful cackle he immediately sets to work. If you didn't want his Queen going after you, don't challenge her. Once he back hacked the signal he sends the information to his Queen, and starts to immediately do a background check on the poor sap. He has to cackle when the idiot has their web cam uncovered, and pointing right at them. Seeing exactly whom was challenging his Queen Kaito cackles even louder, sending everything he had on the sap to his Queen. That it was someone he really didn't like was just icing on the cake. He loathed Akako, and he didn't need her help with his career, thank you. Any true purveyor knew damned well how to hide what they did, Hakuba still had no idea whom Kaitou KID happened to be.

If he had his way, then the blonde haired bastard would never figure it out either. He may be worthy of dating Aoko, but Kaito would never really like him.

Paris:

Usagi smirks wickedly when she gets so much lovely information from Coyote. Time to set to work, the bitch would learn not to challenge her authority any time soon. She even gives offerings to Loki to make damned sure Akako couldn't magic her way out of the prank war she initiated by calling Kitsune out. Needless to say her challenger would be shocked that none of her pranks would hit Kitsune. Though really, if Loki himself couldn't beat her in a prank war, what hope did a _mere mortal_ have anyway? With all the chaos she'd been causing Loki was very quick indeed to make it so any spell Akako tried would backfire on her in a rather spectacular fashion. His fellow deities of magic wouldn't be able to complain either, because she gave him plenty of offerings in the form of her pranks, and siccing her boyfriend's _pet_ on those that pissed her off, or on a spectral head on the suggestion of one of The Chemist's enablers.

Then there was the fact that Sailor Pluto made the spectacular mistake of going after The Tamer's unofficial girlfriend, and her reincarnated shadow protector/lover. With how much chaos the blonde power couple of Paris was causing any chaos deity would answer their prayers immediately, and they were amusing Zelretch to the point where he didn't even _need_ to stir up any chaos. This meant Zelretch's usual victims were all becoming very twitchy, as he had _stopped trolling them_. They were all becoming properly paranoid about the fact that he wasn't doing anything to them.

Diana pauses, and then winces, dear Fenrir, whom the hell was challenging _Kitsune_ of all beings to a prank war for the title? That was just asking for trouble, and then she pales, she had remembered something about the Moon Princess, she had been a massive troll, capable of beating _Loki_ in a prank war. She was suddenly very terrified of what would happen if she were to meet Ladybug in person, she'd still been out of it during the Copy Chat mess. Magical defenders were only truly effective if no one knew their identities, this way no one could gain leverage over them. Most beings wouldn't even dare to try and go after Ladybug, as no one wanted a pissed off, and protective Chat Noir after them. Parisians were also willing to bet that Ladybug was just as possessive, and protective of _her Orokana neko_. Those that had taken the time to actually translate her pet name for him had laughed. Chat Noir's better half called him a _silly cat_ in Japanese.

At the Louvre are Marinette and Alya, they also get to meet Alix's older brother a historian whom was fascinated with King Tut's era. Only Marinette noticed the picture that looked like an Egyptian style Ladybug. Somehow she just knew this was going to bite them all in the ass. She openly curses when Jalil is mocked by his superior. Alya looks at her, " Why are you cursing anyhow? "

" Haven't you noticed how Hawk Moth picks his victims yet? " Marinette asks.

Alya blinks, and her curses join Marinette's, " Right, we're out of here. "

The best friends hightail it, though Marinette does send a text to all the other Miraculous Holders about what was about to go down. Throughout Paris four teens start swearing, you;d think locals would at least stop putting down their fellow Parisians. It was obvious how Hawk Moth picked his victims. Usagi was still laying out all the pranks for the upstart challenging her, so this leaves Nino, and Diana to hightail it to the Louvre, " Ryurix, Flame On! "

" Kiba, Fangs Bared! "

Marinette stuck with Alya, mostly to try and keep her best friend out of trouble. If they needed a healer then she'd transform. Dream Wolf and Drago Blaze both swear very profusely when they realize the poor akumatized bastard can call upon the powers of the Egyptian pantheon. Dream Wolf curses, Ladybug was still dealing with the upstart that had challenged her position as Kitsune, and Chat wouldn't show up without his Lady. Too many bad things happened when they ended up separated. People getting turned into mummies was something they could do without though. Thankfully they were both suited for melee style combat, but this also meant they couldn't keep The Pharaoh contained either.

Once back at home Usagi is still on edge, at least until Adrien kisses her, " We need to go deal with the newest victim, My Lady. "

" Do I get a massage in my future? "

" Once the fight's over, I might be persuaded to pamper you for the rest of the day. " Adrien admits readily. Lavender oil was the best to use for relaxing his girlfriend when it came to giving her massages. He was still continuing those lessons too, apparently _his mother_ had figured out he was no longer living with his father, and instead of getting mad at him set him up an account he could use, when he wasn't busy using all the credit cards that he was an authorized user for. Tanking his father's credit rating was fun, even if Gabriel always made sure to pay them off in full all the time, he was currently _buried under his son's pet_. His mother had laughed her ass off when she found out what her son had done. Sure, she couldn't come back yet, but at least he knew she'd left to keep him safe. When he learned that his mother was someone that was the _enemy to all who live by logic_ he'd cackle, maniacally. Not only that, but she wasn't a native to this dimension either.

" Tikki, Spots On! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Once they've transformed Ladybug teleports them out, the French chapter of the Sorcerers' Guild had agreed to make it so no one could track Usagi/Ladybug if she teleported. That had only happened because some hapless sorceress had _hit on Chat Noir in full sight of ladybug, and she had gone on a Lina Inverse style rampage_. Learning that Ladybug was _her direct blood descendant, and just as capable of tossing Dragon Slaves around all day like candy_ had made them very amenable to helping her and Chat out. Their home could now only be entered by those they had previously invited over, no one of ill intent could get in, and there was a permanent arrogant, hypocritical exorcist repelling ward around the Albarn heiress as well. It was very well known that there was almost a war between the Demon Hunters' Guild, and the Exorcists. Now, there were a few exorcists that this didn't apply to, Satan's twin children, well, Rin had been snatched up by Umika as a demon hunter, and their adoptive father. The French Chapter of the Sorcerers' Guild did not want Usagi going on a _feminine wrath induced rampage on the idiot exorcists simply because she was one of the few people that could donate blood to the demons that needed it, either for blood pops, or directly from her_.

Adrien, for his part didn't care if she just so happened to let demons snack on her blood, they all knew that she was _his_ , and the only reason he hadn't claimed her fully were the stupid mortal consent laws. This was understandable to them demons that were in France, he wouldn't want a statutory rape charge on his record after all. In exchange for her allowing them to drink her blood, they would deal with the idiots whom went past the realm of bad taste. Idiots like _Orochimaru_ in  Naruto. Pedophiles and child abusers were killed outright, or gathered up so she could sacrifice them to the Basilisk she had found. As long as the Basilisk was fed she would leave Usagi, and those under her protection alone.

Once they find The Pharaoh both of them curse, " Set, let chaos reign supreme! " Ladybug intones.

" Bastet, let's show this idiot what feline fury is all about. " Chat Noir adds.

Parisians watching the confrontation from the safety of their homes blink, who would have thought Chat Noir worshipped Bastet while Ladybug apparently went in for chaos. They'd her cursing In Loki, Eris, and Susanoo's names previously. She only ever cursed in Amaterasu's name when well and truly pissed off. To the surprise of the Parisians watching the fight several things happened at once, every feral cat in Paris attacked The Pharaoh, and random things like lightning bolts without a cloud in the sky, sewer grates popping off and flying towards The Pharaoh...things like that just started happening.

Chat Noir and his Lady are cuddling on the top of a light post, Ladybug sitting on Chat's lap. One of the feral cats would bring the akumatized item to them when they had it. Until then they enjoyed the show while poor Dream Wolf and Drago Blaze were still dealing with the mummies that The Pharaoh had created. They were better at melee combat after all, and thanks to the fact that they got there so quickly Alya wasn't chosen as The Pharaoh's sacrifice to bring back Nefertiti, his so called lost love. Finding out that Ladybug had stopped the stupid ritual five thousand years ago was interesting though. Feral cats were yowling, hissing, and spitting as they leaped at The Pharaoh, all the while tree branches would randomly fly at him, one time a Himura Kenshin cosplayer was thrown at The Pharaoh, causing Ladybug and Chat Noir to laugh hysterically.

" This has to be one of our more entertaining fights, Orokana neko. "

" Agreed, My Lady, it's a damned fine show as well. " Chat says, nuzzling her neck.

Hawk Moth's Lair:

The evil Miraculous Holder is openly cursing the fact that apparently Chat worshipped Bastet of all deities while Ladybug was well known for worshipping the purveyors of mayhem. The mere fact that they had called on _Bastet and Set_ , with the two deities actually responding meant The Pharaoh was being made to look like a mockery. His eyes scan another _demon_ even as he divides his attention between the battle, and _the demons Chat Noir had saddled him with_. Never again was he pissing off _Chat Noir to this extent_. The poor fashion designing bastard kept having more of _the demon_ sent his way. Apparently he had done something that had really pissed Chat Noir off. Either that, or Chat Noir wanted to keep the idiot busy so he didn't notice anything else outside of his work, and _the demon_.

Battle Site:

A Chartreux kitten with beautiful copper colored eyed, and wooly blue coat brings the akumatized item to them. Chat falls in love with the kitten immediately, and Ladybug sighs, " If you can get your new friend registered as a proper familiar with the French Chapter of the Sorcerers' Guild then you can keep the kitten, as long as the standard spells are applied as well, understood, Orokana neko. " This is said even as she purifies the akuma, and uses her Miraculous Ladybug power as well.

Chat beams at her, " Of course, My Lady. "

A representative immediately registers said kitten, having been present, just in case, and applies the standard spells to a collar of all things. Basically Chat's new familiar would have the same disguise field as the Miraculous Holders, or the senshi. Said familiar also turns out to be female, and Ladybug knows Chat will not want his new pet spayed. Well, maybe she could put in a call to Queen Felina of Mau, and get a male of a similar age to breed with Chat's new familiar. Chat does let all the strays know they can head for his true home, and act as rodent control, this was why so many were left on the streets after all. Ladybug has no problem with this, and it would appease Bastet as well. The pranks she had set up to hit her challenger would appease Set. Outside of Luna she honestly liked cats, and more importantly cats were also guardians to the underworld in Egyptian mythology, since Chat/Adrien worshipped Bastet, having a cat in the house would actually be a good thing.

When Ladybug teleported them home, Lune with them, she blinks when she sees a certain multidimensional troll that just loved pissing off Tsunderes. With him he had…" Is that an honest to chaos Kneazle? " Usagi asks after she de-transforms.

" Why yes, this fellow is, and more importantly, I've already taken care of all of Adrien's delightful pet, so he's registered with you as his owner, and he's your new familiar as well. " is the answer.

Usagi regards her fellow Troll, " What do you want? "

" To send you, and Adrien into a Harry Potter verse to give Dumbledore headaches as well as helping the Terror Twins cause even more chaos. If you manage to snag the CWL as well, and bring them back to your own dimension, that's bonus. Do this and I will send you two, to a Train Heartnet dimension. Oh, I'd also like you to unleash _your delightful pet on Touko Aozaki_. "

Adrien smirks, " I may be persuaded, yet. "

" Well, what do you know, you've got a good one here, Usagi-chan. How about I unlock your magical core fully. "

Adrien blinks, " Wait, I have a functioning core, like in Harry Potter. "

" Actually you'd qualify as a squib currently. "

" Teach me how to use the Kaleidoscope as well, and you have a deal. "

Wizard Marshall's Home Dimension:

Touko Aozaki feels IMMINENT DOOM coming her way, this felt even worse than the fanged pain in the arse she had to deal with all the time. Waver Velvet-El Melloi feels a shudder traverse his spine, and immediately places his strongest anti-chaos wards around his work area. Touko had no idea the fanged pain in the arse had met someone that was an even worse evil than he was, and the individual was willing to be an able cohort of said fanged pain in the arse. Had she even had an inkling of what was coming her way she would have foisted her job off on some poor sucker, and took a very long sabbatical.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or anything else that's copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Ryurix, and Kiba are the brainchildren of moonrose221.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Juuban:

Sailor Mercury is literally twitching at Sailor Mars' grandstanding as they deal with a youma running a pet shop. She honestly hadn't thought that Dark would be needed for this one. Said youma was literally giving them the runaround while Mars acted high and mighty. Mercury sends a scathing glare at Luna, " Why in Hermes name did you have to awaken her? "

" You needed the help. " Luna says primly.

Mercury groans, and then it happened. Something Dark, and Daisuke had been trying to do, her last life took control. The Aqua Mist spreads out immediately, and Mercury was gone. It was time to remind the jumped up Martian bitch why no one pissed off a Mercurian. Sure, Jovians, Uranians, and Martians were well known for their volatile tempers, but _Mercurians_ , well they tallied up the offenses against them, then struck back in such a way you knew it was them, but you damn well _couldn't prove it_. Mercurians, like their powers, had cold tempers, and Sailor Mercury's temper had just snapped, like an icicle. Once the youma has been dispatched, by Sailor Mercury literally decapitating it she turns on a stunned Sailor Mars, " This is not a fucking game, and there is no damned room for your hot dogging, Princess Flarea, so get your fucking head out of your Hermes be damned ass, and start do your damned duty correctly! "

Luna gulps as she suddenly remembers why it was a bad idea to _push a Mercurian too far_. _Mercurians were the assassins_ of the Silver Millennium. The royal family especially had a way of making those that pissed them off disappear entirely. " Like I'm going to listen to a repressed little bitch like you! " Mars snarls back, " Princess Blizzara. "

The smile on Mercury's face was not pleasant. In fact this smile would send _Orochimaru_ himself running for the hills. Mars suddenly finds herself pinned to the wall by several icicles, and another held to her throat by Mercury, " Let's get one thing straight here, my new life may be shy, and uncertain thanks to be bullied by people like you, but I am not. Then there's also the fact that _Bitchenity_ made damned certain I would be a submissive little girl that you could walk all over. Unfortunately for the bitch queen _a certain someone has been chipping away at the seal keeping me from coming out_ , so that means I can, and will put you in your place, Flarea! The princess would have had her shadow protector kill you before the fall if they could have made it look like he didn't do it. How you got your position I will never know! "

Mars pales to a nice pasty white color that had Luna wondering how she was still conscious, " Good, you are remembering the fact that I was not someone to be trifled with. Hopefully my new life, and I can find a way to bring me out whenever she has to deal with you, Flarea! Now, get your ass home, and actually fucking use the gray matter between your damned ears for once! "

London:

Aino Minako sits upright, her alpha bitch senses were tingling, and other than the hime there had only been two true alpha bitches among the Norm Senshi, Saturn and Mercury. She knew Mercury was active, but she hadn't gotten the alpha bitch tingle until now. Did that mean that _damned queen_ had sealed the alpha bitch portion of Mercury away, and somehow the seal had been chipped away at. All she knew was that another of her number was out there, Mars was generally the second in command of the senshi under Venus, however, last life Venus had named Mercury as her second, and Saturn had been named the leader of the Outer Norm Senshi, much to Sailor Uranus' vocal displeasure, at least until Venus herself had kicked the bitch's ass for being insubordinate.

In other news throughout the Multiverse enemies of chaos everywhere shudder, something dreadful had happened, they just knew it. Something that was going to give them nightmares for years to come. Had they known what had happened they would have locked themselves in the nearest bunker with two years worth of supplies, and hoped for the best.

Paris:

Usagi grins as she looks at her new Kneazle that oddly enough had the same color eyes as the paw print on Chat's ring, " What are you going to name your new pet, Usagi-chan? " the fanged pain in the ass asks her.

" Alexandre. Work out when you can teach my Orokana neko how to use the second true magic. Oh, do I have any dues due for the Guild you're the head of? " Usagi asks in turn.

" Nope, you've been amusing us all so much, we've also made Adrien a member as well, we did that when he slayed and tamed _his pet_. " is the response from the red eyed pain in the ass to Tsunderes everywhere.

" What guild are you two talking about? " Adrien asks them.

" The Guild of Multidimensional Mayhem Purveyors, because you technically count as my consort, once the bond is completed you'll be able to traverse time/space at a whim too, but since my fellow Troll here has deigned to teach you how to use the second true magic instead, you'll soon be able to unleash your pet anywhere in the multiverse, including against your father in multiple dimensions. " Usagi answers firmly.

Adrien's green eyes are lit up with an internal manic glow, " Now, about us trolling Dumbledore, will you be de-aging us as well? "

Red eyes look at Adrien in amusement, " Ooh, I like you, I can, are you going to try, and snag the Terror Twins for yourselves? "

Adrien smirks, " Not just them, I intend to save Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks as well. We can't save James and Lily, but we can damn well screw with Dumbledore's plans, and drive McGonagall up the wall while I teach the CWL(Child Who Lived) how to slay and tame my pet. I do need an apprentice after all. "

Usagi blinks, " Adrien, I am really wishing we'd be in Japan right now, dammit. I do like the idea of you turning a CWL into your apprentice though. You can take us after my fifteenth birthday, because dammit all I want that soul bond completed before Endymion decides to be a real ass. "

" Fair enough. " With that the red eyed menace took his leave.

The blonde couple both cackle at the mere thought of being able to Troll Dumbledore, drive McGonagall up the wall, corrupt a CWL, snag the Terror Twins, Padfoot, Moony, Tonks, and Hedwig, " Anyone else we should snag? " Usagi muses out loud.

Adrien grins, " Neville Longbottom, and everything he needs for a magical garden, that way we have Potions to fall back on. "

The cackles they let loose would have terrified any normal person, instead their fellow purveyors could feel the shift coming. They could feel something huge in the Chaos Ether building up. The most _delightful things_ always happened when this feeling occurred. The enemies of Chaos curse when they feel the BAD THINGS COMING THEIR WAY feeling increase exponentially. This could not be good, for anyone in the multiverse. At least those that were the enemy of Chaos. Now, Purveyors of Mayhem everywhere were sitting up, and taking notice. Something VERY GOOD AND CHAOTIC WAS IN THE ETHER.

Diana Bourgeois' Home:

The raven haired teen manages to ignore the feeling of _unbridled havoc_ in the air to focus on thoroughly destroying her older half-sister for what she had tried to do through a proxy to the Shadow Head of the Yakuza. Chloé should consider herself lucky Adrien was letting her deal with this headache, as _Chat Noir did not take kindly to idiots trying to forcefully claim what was his_. As Starseeker she knew damned well how protective he happened to be of his other half. Had Chloé arranged for this to be done to Marinette, Diana would crucify her publically. Instead of public crucifixion Chloé would just be so thoroughly destroyed she wouldn't even be able to make money as a prostitute, that's how thoroughly Diana was going to destroy her.

Juuban:

Meiou Setsuna was frantically working to _slay the demon_ , and had an industrial sized mug of the strongest coffee legally available for commercial use at her elbow. She was just grateful that she could lock the Gates down, and should someone try to breach them set off an alarm that would get her attention no matter what. Until that happened, and other than the time she set aside for training she would be stuck attempting to _slay the Kami forsaken demon that had been delivered to her_.

At OSA-P Jewelry Osaka Naru squeals happily, she was going to be allowed to visit her best friend. When Usagi had moved to Paris Naru had immediately started taking French lessons, if only so she could get around in France when she finally went to visit her best friend. She had also taken Usagi's suggestion the one time over Skype to write out her notes in French at school, and if she started her homework at school to do it in French first, then write it out in Japanese at home. The Principal was all for it once Naru explained it was to keep people from copying off of her. Well, that and to help her learn French quicker.

Mizuno Ami is looking through her German to Japanese phrase book, she wanted to find a phrase that would allow her other self to come out. Finding out that the mother of the princess you were sworn to serve had deliberately made you so damned submissive that _a cat could dominate you_ pissed her off. She was so setting up a pass phrase to bring her inner bitch out, if only so she could keep Luna, and Hino-san in their places. No way in hell was she going to allow herself to be walked over ever again. Those that made snide remarks about her were soon going to find themselves in very embarrassing situations. She was done being a damned doormat, it was time to strike back. Bullies of Crossroads Junior High all shudder as one, they knew this feeling, one of their victims was about to fight back.

Hino Rei was still shaking from the warning the reincarnated Princess Blizzara of Mercury had delivered unto her. Like Luna she had only remembered far too late what happened if one pushed a Mercurian _way too far._ It was definitely time for her to go over her priorities since she really didn't want her cooling corpse to be found by her grandfather. If anyone could kill her and not leave a trace it would be Princess Blizzara. She did not care what oaths she, as the rather foolish Flarea had given to Queen Serenity. Hino Rei was her own person, and she was not going to allow her last life to screw over her current one. Time to start training on how to do her job correctly. Perhaps she could learn how to make sacred arrows. It would go a long way towards helping her do her job as a senshi, and learn how to use the other talismans as well. Time to train her ass off, if only so Blizzara didn't kill her for incompetence.

Luna was wincing at the show Princess Blizzara had put on earlier by thoroughly establishing her dominance over Mars. How the hell she broke the seal even by that much she had no idea. The Queen would not be happy about this development. How the hell was her daughter's Queendom to come to be if the senshi wouldn't go along with it? Of course, the Queen hadn't counted on the reincarnations to have more of a spine than their previous lives, nor had she considered Loki and Freya's interference as well. Hino Rei happened to have a strong will, and a father that only cared when it came time to parade her around once he was up for re-election. At least she wasn't a total bitch like Chloé Bourgeois. Sure, she may have a temper, and several daddy issues, which would go away once she set up training dummies that looked like him while she worked on her archery. She would train her accuracy until her fingers bled, all so she could hit her target no matter how small, or large. She also didn't run to her father for everything.

Should Hino Rei ever meet Chloé Bourgeois she would immediately bitch slap her. Girls like Chloé annoyed the everloving hell out of her. She had been horrified to realize her last life acted like a stuck up bitch. Fuck no was she letting that continue, it was time to take control of her own life, and that included the fact that she happened to be the reincarnated Princess of Mars. She was not going to allow her previous incarnation dictate her actions in uniform or out of it. Time to meditate and kick her last life's damn ass!

 _ **Rei's Mindscape:**_

 _ **Princess Flarea of Mars is rather startled when her current life appears before her, surrounded by the righteous flames of feminine fury, " What the fuck gives you the right to dictate my actions!? " Rei snarls it out.**_

 _ **Princess Flarea scoffs, " You are nothing more than a little girl that is playing at being a magical girl. I have all the proper training. "**_

 _ **" You're the one that got Mercury to go alpha bitch on us, and quite frankly your attitude disgusts me. Did you sleep with the queen in order to get the position? " Rei hurls back, she knew how to deal with stuck up prissy bitches like this, and delighted in tearing them apart verbally.**_

 _ **Flarea twitches at the accusation, " How dare you, I am the first born Princess of Mars, I was chosen by Guardian Mars. "**_

 _ **" You certainly don't act like it with all the fucking grandstanding, you glory hound. You act just like Sif and the Warriors Three! "**_

 _ **Princess Flarea bristles at this comment, " I am nothing like those incompetent buffoons! "**_

 _ **" Could have fooled me! You were acting as though you were expecting the non-combatants to sing your praises, and didn't lift a damned finger to help our sister-in-arms! Then you have the audacity to insult her as well! How fucking stupid are you? Do you not have any survival instincts whatsoever? Only an idiot insults a Mercurian whom is already pissed off! " Rei fires back at her last life.**_

 _ **" Please, it's not like there's anything she could do to me anyhow? "**_

 _ **" Have you fucking lost your senses? Mercurians are the damned assassins, and I do not want to be killed because you just so happen to be a stuck up, arrogant, prissy bitch! " is the riposte.**_

 _ **Princess Flarea sends fireballs hurtling her reincarnation's way, only for Rei to disperse them easily, " My mind too, bitch. Time for you to get locked up as you do me absolutely no good! "**_

 _ **Princess Flarea snarls, and creates a sword made out of flames. Rei scoffs at this, and calls upon the Flame Sniper. She knew damned well Flarea only had basic training with a sword, now archery on the other hand…**_

 _ **Princess Flarea finds herself on the wrong side of her new life, especially since Rei just so happened to be a Fate/Stay fan, and knew of Gilgamesh's chains, ones that could hold even gods, no way was Flarea getting out of those. For good measure she also recreates Emiya Shirou's reality marble as well. Once Flarea is well, and truly locked up, including stuffing her in a sealed room of a shrine Rei smirks, never underestimate an otaku, they could get very creative in mindscape battles.**_

 _ **Exit Rei's mindscape:**_

Hino Rei stretches out her muscles as she exits her meditation, she would reinforce those damned barriers every fucking day, because there was no way Flarea was ever getting out again. The bitch had to be insane to think it was a GOOD idea to insult an already pissed off Mercurian. No one did that if they wanted to LIVE. Dear Ares, how the hell had she been so damned stupid in her last life anyhow? Rei really wanted to bang her head on something, though now she was going to be taking Kyudo lessons. A martial art based on archery, hell yes, sign her up. She was not going to be dead weight, she was going to damn well learn how to handle herself, and end the fights with minimal collateral damage. Also so Princess Blizzara would have less of a reason to kill her.

Paris:

Usagi watches as her so called challenger falls prey to every single one of the pranks she'd trapped her place with, cackling with maniacal glee when Adrien looks at her, " Apparently Nathaniel has a crush on Marinette, Chloé made fun of him after Marinette turned him down gently, and now he's been akumatized. "

The female blonde curses, " Well, at least I'm also recording this. Let's go get this done, and over with. I hate it when I can't watch the chaos I've caused live. "

" Tikki, Spots On! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Lune was quick to join her master, her purpose was to sneak up, and grab the akumatized item if all else failed. No one would expect a kitten to be able to do that, but her particular breed was quite cunning, and her new master was already teaching her some very interesting tricks while rewarding her with salmon pieces. Adrien had taken the time to teach her how to open doors, lock them, sneak into ventilation shafts...in short skills any phantom thief worth their salt would know.

Ladybug teleports them off, and swears promptly upon their arrival as Evillustrator made the floor disappear out from under them. Chat grabs onto her, and she fires off her Lucky Charm, oh, she was so going to make several idiots regret this by the time she was done, " Orokana neko, _he gets hit worse by the demon_. "

Hawk Moth's Lair:

The instant Ladybug says this Hawk Moth pales, well shit, he'd have to be careful about pissing her off as well since Chat would do anything for _his Ladybug_. He would be hit with even more of _that hellacious creature_. This would not be good, for him.

Lucifer's Cage, Hell:

The Morning Star is cackling in outright maniacal glee at what the Moon Princess, and her reincarnated lover were able to pull off. The look on that spectral head's face when he saw _that delivery_ , it had been priceless. Watching the continued woes of the Time Wench, Hawk Moth, and the Spectral Head were the most entertainment he'd had in ages. He also had the added benefit of scaring the heaven out of his creations. Oh yes, this was a damned fine time to be him. He watches as Chat Noir's new familiar gets the akumatized item, bats it to Ladybug, and Ladybug purifies it, before using her Miraculous Ladybug power. Then she, Chat Noir, and Lune teleport out. He'd have to thank Hermes for the entertainment he'd given him. This was grade A stuff, oh, the sweet chaos those two alone could wreak. Even better Lune was being trained in the art of the Troll.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, anything associated with religion, or anything copyrighted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Paris:

Osaka Naru grins widely as she walks through the airport, she would be attending her best friend's school for two weeks, and more importantly she'd be able to see the heroes of Paris in action. That, and she really needed face to face girl talk with her best friend. _Umino_ was refusing to leave her alone. It was quite frankly starting to piss her off, and she wanted her best friend that just so happened to be the Queen of the pranking community to Troll him, whether she did it herself, or by proxy Naru didn't care. Umika had been kind enough to let Naru know where her best friend would be when she arrived, it was the weekend, so Naru would have plenty of time to acclimate.

Poor Adrien has no warning whatsoever when his girlfriend spots her best friend at the edge of the crowd, just as his latest photo shoot has ended. He claps his hands over his ears at the squeal of sheer joy Usagi emits. Even in civilian form his senses were slightly heightened. Usagi shoots him an apologetic glance even as she chatters a mile a minute in her mother tongue with her best friend. Once the chatter dies down Usagi motions him over, " Adrien Agreste, this is my best friend, Naru Osaka. Naru, this is Adrien, he acts as my horny idiot shield while I act as his fangirl shield. "

" Dammit, Usagi, how the hell did you manage to get an actual gentleman? " Naru says to her.

Usagi just giggles at this question, " Too bad for you he doesn't have any brothers. "

Naru groans, " You could share. "

Usagi gives her a deadpan look, " Hell no, get your own guy. "

Adrien looks between them, " Please tell me she is not going to be staying with you. "

" No, Umika's putting me up at a different place. " Naru says, " Why? "

" Not here, too many ears that do not need to know. " Adrien retorts. No way was he going to allow anyone to drag him back to Agreste Manor, sure, he still went there to keep people from figuring out he wasn't living there, and to slowly get everything he cared for out of there as well. He'd grab all of it immediately, but that would ruin everything. He simply was not going to allow anyone to notice what was going on until it was far too late. Even he understood why Usagi had asked the fanged pain in the ass to wait until after she was fifteen to drop them into a Harry Potter verse, she wanted their soul bond to be complete, this way the idiot purebloods wouldn't try to use her for breeding purposes. That and the fanged pain the ass would make damned sure all the proper forms were filed so they could wear the betrothal rings from first year on.

Yes, they would in fact go through all seven books, and wreak merry hell while doing so. Adrien would teach the CWL all that was needed to deal with high society, Usagi would handle negotiations with unpleasant assholes. Princess Serenity had been absolutely cutthroat, and brutal in negotiations to the point that if she was the one doing them those that went against her scrambled to find _some other sap to throw under the bus_ rather than deal with her. Alexandre had always laughed himself sick after she got done negotiating with people, because she was so damn feared, yet she looked like a small gust could knock her over. Not that Adrien's last life had been stupid enough to say that to his protectee/lover. Hell no, that would have resulted in _him doing without_. He had been insufferably smug with the Shittenou when it came to that too, since they didn't have the sense to keep their mouths shut, and ended up doing without bedroom privileges because of it.

Adrien finds himself leading Naru on a tour while Usagi tags along, by this point Adrien wasn't even really conscious of the fact that he has his arm wrapped around her shoulders, subtly warning the idiots off that she was taken, or at least under his protection. Naru enjoys the tour from a native that actually knew where the teen hotspots happened to be, and Naru was quick to snap up several jewelry making books, and what any jewelry maker needed, some of the tools, and materials were cheaper in Paris. Adrien was actually surprised that Naru was a budding jewelry designer, though he now had an explanation for the jewelry Usagi wore that seemed one of a kind, because they were Osaka Naru originals, which if asked she would tell people. Though he did see her text someone with her Kitsune phone, apparently Naru had made a request of her best friend, and the look she levels him with has him handing over the forms that granted her immunity _from his pet_.

London:

Minako, Sailor V, snarls under her breath as she dodges yet another Kami forsaken attack. Oh, how she wished to have access to her higher attacks once more. Still, she couldn't drop being Sailor V until after Jupiter was awakened. It fucking sucked, she dives to her right, turning a somersault, and firing off a V Crescent Shower. She hated being handicapped like this! She couldn't even use her Love Me Chain, ugh, she was so going to make the bitch queen _pay_ for hampering her abilities like this. _Bitchenity_ , thank you Sailor Dike for that nickname, did not like the fact that Venus and Mercury were not weak willed children. Since being a dominatrix was hard wired into Venus, well this Venus anyhow, instead the queen had hampered her ability to fight, and defend herself!

Artemis' blue eyes watch over his charge as she does her best in battle while being so seriously hampered. Once Minako had told him everything she had remembered he'd lost any loyalty for the Queen, and no one knew where the princess happened to be, which was just perfect. Well, it would make it harder for their enemies to find her as well, but it was their job to protect her, how could they do that if they couldn't even find her? Sure, he did recognize the fact that the Black Cat Ring was active once more, and there was also a new Ladybug. It had been a damned long while since there had been a Phoenix or a Dragon holder though. Dream Wolf was almost always active during the Silver Millennium along with the Black Cat Ring.

Sailor V screams as the current youma she's facing rams its arm through her right shoulder, and her advisor curses this development. What could he possibly do to help her now?

Paris:

Usagi stumbles when the connection she has to Sailor Venus flares up, almost burning in its intensity. Sapphire eyes narrow in anger, she couldn't go as Ladybug, she pulls out her cell phone, and dials up a certain red-eyed, fanged pain in the ass, " You have any non-perverted Kaleidosticks, I've got one of mine to go save. "

In response a winged broach with a nine pointed star appears before her, " Is that an opal set into that broach, Usagi-hime. "

Usagi flips Naru off, " Shut up, Soul. I gotta go save your cousin. You have my permission to henshin since Soul Searing should be able to purify akuma. "

Usagi grabs the Kaleidostick, and allows the henshin to happen. She's mildly surprised by the fact that her outfit actually isn't too bad. The whole outfit was iridescent, and she grins as she grips her wand before teleporting off, sure the outfit was just as form fitting and accentuating as the Ladybug outfit, only this one was sleeveless, and had shorts, from her upper thighs to just above her ankles had skin showing. Adrien swallows hard, " How long until she turns fifteen again? "

" June 30, of next year. " Naru says, amused.

Adrien curses very creatively under his breath, knowing Usagi had increased his ability in creative language usage, and he had finally mastered Japanese, he was now moving onto Italian, if only because Usagi, and Diana were shadow heads for big time underground criminals. They kept them from sinking to Orochimaru levels.

London:

Kaleido Girl Opal wastes no time in blasting the youma going after _her Captain of the Guard_. Venus had been loyal, she'd been an alpha bitch, and had not in any way been a damned sheep. V and Artemis both look stunned at the new comer to the fight, " The danger to you was felt, my loyal captain. However, I cannot allow you to know where I am, Pluto's bond to me has already been severed because she tried to modify my memories, and make me a puppet for the Bitch Queen. I have this transformation from the Wizard Marshal.

Opal was on the move as she says this, matching the youma move for move in hand to hand combat, then again she did happen to be a fully licensed and accredited demon huntress. Any demon huntress worth their salt would be able to handle such low level, or even intermediately levelled youma. Once she's defeated the youma Kaleido Girl Opal looks at her Captain, " Come here, V, it's time you get a fucking upgrade, no matter what that bitch wants. Once you go to Japan do not tell them you've met with me. This is a state secret. "

V straightens even as her princess heals her, and grants her access to her next level, at least she'd finally have a few more attacks to throw around, " Understood, it's better I know nothing, how do I get in contact with you? "

" Our bond still exists, it's what alerted me to the fact that you were in mortal peril after all. Practice contacting me telepathically, just watch which lines you follow, I do happen to be with my soul mate after all. Engagement portion of the bond is initiated, V-babe. "

V squeals happily at this, " Gotcha, take care, what do I call you in that form? "

" Kaleido Girl Opal, ready for battle. Think Fate/Stay verse verses. " Opal says, and teleports away once again.

Clock Tower, Fanged Pain in the Ass Dimension:

Touko Aozaki blinks as she looks in her office, blinks, looks again, looks down at her coffee, throws it away, and looks again before walking in, and realizing she wasn't hallucinating. She sees a note on top of the _massive piles of the dreaded demon in her office,_ ' Zelretch asked me to send my pet your way, mostly because you keep trying to rein him in. Enjoy, I have in fact Slayed and Tamed my pet. Oh, also his apprentice in learning how to use the Second True Magic so I can send my pet to more deserving people. '

The entirety of the Clock Tower hears her screams of sheer horror, even as she faints, unable to comprehend that Zelretch had met someone whom had beaten _the dreaded demon and then could unleash it on those that had pissed this individual off, and said individual was learning how to use the Kaleidoscope_.

Azumano District:

Daisuke blinks when Charoite starts to vibrate, and he takes the item off of vibrate, Charoite was excited about something, " I have a new sibling, boss. Magical Opal is now active, mostly for security purposes, as the holder is a magical girl of a different type, I can't say what, but should we end up near one another we can help each other out. "

" This makes how many siblings for you? "

" Sapphire, Ruby, Morganite, Carnelian, Opal, that makes five siblings, and only two aren't perverts other than me. "

" Which ones aren't perverted? " Daisuke asks curiously.

" Carnelian and Opal. Morganite isn't nearly as bad as Ruby and Sapphire though. " Charoite states.

Daisuke hums thoughtfully, " Any senshi situations Mercury needs help with, Charoite? "

" No, the two parts of her can finally communicate, and as such her inner bitch has dominated Sailor Mars, and Mars has sealed up her last life since she apparently has no self-preservation skills. Blame my creator for me knowing all this stuff basically as soon as it happens. " Charoite says, " Apparently the new incarnation of Princess Flarea of Mars has more sense than her last life, and they battled it out for whom would have control. "

Daisuke blinks at this, " Why is Opal even active? "

" To save the Captain of the Silver Millennium Royal Guard. " That was all Daisuke could get out of Charoite on that subject, other than the owner of Opal was just as bad as his creator, to the point his creator _did not want to piss her off_. That more than anything told Daisuke a lot, the owner of Magical Opal could traverse dimensions just as well as Charoite's creator, and could hit said creator at any time, and at any place. Yeah, Daisuke could understand why the fanged pain in the ass would not want to piss her off. That was the way of madness, especially when Charoite let it slip that she could also beat Loki in a prank war.

On the plus side, he was getting even better at evading his mother's traps because Charoite had seen fit to have him go to The Trap King. Pranks were nothing more than non-lethal traps after all. Kudo Taiki was a surprising individual, but once he learned why Daisuke was coming to him, and finding out how amateurish Niwa Emiko's traps were, he'd grinned manically at the mere thought of someone whom could handle his more lethal traps. As such, well, Emiko was quickly learning that she was not even close to being an advanced trap maker, especially when Kudo-san had just strolled in, and gotten through her course in forty-five seconds. He'd then scoffed, and proceeded to rip her a new one on her amateurish, and over the top traps. Traps were supposed to be subtle, not look like they came out of a funhouse!

Daiki had laughed his ass off at the fact that his daughter was getting told off by a twelve year old, whom had earned the title of The Trap King. As such, Emiko had been ordered to cease and desist her making of traps until she could meet Kudo's exacting standards. Emiko, once she'd tried to get through his intermediate level traps had conceded defeat, knowing when she was beaten. Daisuke was eternally grateful that he didn't have to worry about her insane, and rather childish traps. Even Dark had to admit that Kudo's were far more realistic. Better was the fact that Kudo was basing all of the traps he set up for them to get through on security systems past and present. Dark had actually cursed him for the one trap, an oldie, but goodie, the classic hide a loop of rope under something innocuous trap. Dark cursed for a good three hours for falling for that one, even as he had to give props to Kudo for getting him with it. It didn't help that Daisuke had mentally laughed his ass off at Dark either.

Negaverse:

Queen Beryl frowns heavily, there had been no sign of the Moon Princess, Sailor Neptune had showed herself to save Mercury, and the Mercurian went from weak little lamb to kick ass lynx. Beryl recognized an alpha bitch when she saw one, and frowns even more heavily, was it possible that Queen Serenity had sealed the girl's true traits to have weaker ones be present. If so then how did that seal break even a little bit. Had she known about the fact that the Niwa family specialized in sealing magics, well, she wouldn't have been so surprised. Dark had managed to tweak the seal just enough that Mars' grandstanding had shattered just enough of it, that Mercury's past life was now a second personality. The quiet ones always had a bitch mode, and were the scariest beings in existence.

Mars had also changed how she fought, there was no more grandstanding, and she was using more spiritual arts. This was not boding well for any of them, and Beryl was dreading when Jupiter would become active, Jupiter was the melee combat expert for the Inner Court, and more than that, if she could set things up right, a devastating foe to face. There were different substances that conducted electricity so very well, it was actually a boon she wasn't back. Mercury was now terrifyingly efficient in combat, Mercurians had been the assassins for a damned reason after all. Martians, they were damned snipers, they could be hidden anywhere, and strike at any time, especially once they mastered their planetary energies. Venusians, they could be horrifying to face in combat because they learned the Art of Seduction quite well, not to mention they would generally be poison masters/mistresses as well.

What Beryl didn't know was that Sailor V was working on getting her poison immunities and masteries back. Another fact she didn't have at her disposal was that the Moon Princess happened to be the Shadow Head of the Yakuza, and would arrange for her Captain to learn from the best when it came to poisons, using, making, gaining immunities, oh were the idiots working with Metalia going to be in for a surprise when Venus showed up, because she would not hold back, she would kick the asses of all comers. Venus would become an assassin, loosely affiliated with the Yakuza due to her hime.

Mortal Realm:

Kale looks at his fellow Seasonals, " Anyone have any idea how a spectral head ended up with _that unholy creation to deal with_? "

Dayus shudders, " Not even I would go that far for my Illusions. _That is pure undiluted evil_. "

Sekmet shivers as he knocks back another saucer of high grade sake, " You're telling me, until _that_ is dealt with, there is no way in Angitia's embrace that I am going anywhere near the Nether Realm. "

" I think the Ronins arranged for this somehow, Strata started cackling for some reason, a cackle that anyone whom has ever been pranked recognizes on hearing it. It was the _cackle of delight in sensing chaos in the air_. Wildfire must be an enabler, he just rolled with Strata's maniacal cackling. " Anubis says.

The other three stare at him in horror, " Dear Angitia, I blinded Wildfire with my venom. He's an _enabler_! " Sekmet says, reptilian like eyes wide in undisguised terror.

Anubis nods solemnly, and they all look at each other, " Think it's too late to switch sides. If they can contact someone whom can _unleash that terror from the blackest pits of Tartarus_ , I do not want to be against them. " Kale says, " My trait is Obedience, I can choose whom to be Obedient to. "

The other three nod with him, time to send a missive to their enemies for a talk in neutral territory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Dream Wolf, the wolf Miraculous and Kwami, or the Dragon Miraculous and Kwami, or anything else that is copyrighted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

Usagi's Home:

The blonde couple, and Naru, are cursing Hawk Moth's very existence, his ancestors, and his parentage. Why, you may ask? Well...his latest victim happened to love the movie Groundhog Day, which meant for the past week and a half they had been trying to get the akumatized item. Thankfully Chronos was keeping the rest of the world paused while they dealt with this nightmare. Even teleportation, and the use of the Kaleidoscope only helped marginally. Dream Wolf, Phoenix, and Drago Blaze were also cursing Hawk Moth for this. Usagi snarls, " What we need is someone with the Power of Molecular Stasis or...Teleorbing. We need Chris Halliwell, dammit. "

Adrien smirks, " Call Zelretch, and have him snatch the Chris that died to keep his brother from turning evil. "

Usagi sends an SOS text to Zelretch, explaining what they needed and why.

Clock Tower:

Zelretch blinks as he reads the text Usagi had sent him through a second, and then third time, so great was his disbelief at what she was asking of him. Once he realizes she wasn't joking the cackle he let loose completely terrified all of the Clock Tower's Inhabitants. He snaps his fingers, and the dying Christopher Perry Halliwell appears in front of him. Zelretch easily heals the twenty-three year old, and Chris looks at him once he comes to, " Why the hell did the _Wizard Marshal_ of all beings save me? "

" One of my fellow trolls needs your assistance in dealing with a problem. She, and her fellow Miraculous Holders are dealing with a villain that Hawkmoth gave the ability of repeating the day to. In other words Groundhog Day. They've already repeated the same day for a week and a half. Chronos has to keep the rest of the world paused until they manage to get the akumatized item, purify the akuma, and use the Miraculous Ladybug power. " Zelretch explains.

Chris blinks at the reply, " Okay, what the hell, why not. Teleorbing, right? "

" Correct, and the best thing is that you'll be able to stay in your new dimension, not have to deal with being Wyatt's little brother, and Umika would be thrilled to have someone whom can act as an extension of her when it comes to her magomusume. The Ladybug in your new dimension is the girl who would have become Sailor Moon, Marinette has the Phoenix Miraculous, and Alya Césaire further down the road will receive the Racoon Miraculous. " Zelretch replies.

Chris can't help but laugh, " Snatch up my little sis from my future, Little Leah, she'd absolutely love this. Make her your apprentice, do whatever, but one of her counterparts becoming Ladybug before meeting that _Loki be damned Romance Blocker that has no Common Sense whatsoever_. Her exact words in regard to the black furred female feline that talks. "

Zelretch smirks, " Deal, now we will need to change your appearance as the story of your family was made into a Prime Time Television show, you'd be recognized in a heartbeat, and while it would be amusing to make you suffer your _fangirls_ , my trolling cohort would make me regret pulling something like that. "

Usagi's Home:

Naru looks at her best friend, " I cannot believe you're snagging a Christopher Perry Halliwell to help out with this situation. "

" I have to, dammit. Only Halliwells with whitelighter genetics have the capability of Teleorbing or Telekinetic Orbing. Paige demonstrated it first, but Chris understands the shades of gray, unlike the rest of the Halliwells shown on TV. " Usagi mutters, " The only way we're getting that damned item is if it's grabbed from a distance. "

" She's right, even my stealth hasn't helped, though I did get my paws on the Bastet be damned item. " Adrien says, they had done everything, and every fucking time they even attempted to grab the item the day got re-started, _without fail_.

Sadly Naru knew this all too well, because she, unlike the Parisians remembered the redos. After the third time Usagi had started a creative Italian swearing rant that lasted for five and a half hours. Adrien and Naru had recorded it, and had Usagi toss the recording into her subspace pocket, " Tikki, next time we see Nooroo we're so kicking his ass for this. " Plagg says flatly.

" Agreed, there is no excuse for giving someone this kind of power. This is just annoying. Nooroo's ass will be grass for this. " Tikki snarls it out. The normally peaceful Kwami was getting sick of reliving the same day all the damned time, so she should be excused if she wanted to shove her foot where the sun don't shine on Nooroo.

Adrien looks at his partner, " How badly are the rest of you Kwami that have to deal with this nightmare going to make the Moth Kwami pay anyhow? "

" _Tikki is feeling homicidal_ , what do you think? She's the pacifist of the Kwami. " Plagg deadpans.

Adrien, Usagi, and Naru all look at Tikki, and Usagi blinks, " Huh, didn't feel her rage because we're all walking powder kegs at the moment. Is there going to be anyone that will need special venting after this? My _challenger_ has yet to learn their lesson so I can vent that way, Adrien can unleash _his pet_ on someone to assuage his rage issues, and Naru will most likely work on some new jewelry after this. "

" Dream Wolf, we're reliving the very day her mother was murdered. " Adrien says, oh how that had been a fun meeting, the filling in of the others of their civilian identities. Marinette, Diana, and Nino had found out during the Lady Wifi mess, all of their Miraculous' had fallen off while they were trapped in that freezer. Thankfully for them all, as Phoenix, Marinette naturally exuded a lot of heat, though Diana was still trying to figure out how the hell _her barrettes_ fell off. Needless to say, Usagi and Diana, while both not being able to stand any version of _Bitch Barbie_ just barely tolerated each other. Usagi was the type of senshi in which no one was supposed to know unless they were a sibling, lover, or had the intelligence to figure things out for themselves.

Diana worked closely with the Keyblade Bearers so they needed to know her civilian identity. Usagi didn't care that those whom knew filled out some of _Adrien's pet_ stating they would not talk, it still went against everything Usagi was taught as part of being a senshi. They mostly just tolerated each other, though they were working together to find out whom set the Milieu after Usagi. Diana was also working on thoroughly destroying her half-sister's reputation to the point that she wouldn't even be able to make money on her back. The only highlight of reliving the same damned day for a week and a half was that Diana had more time to plan.

Usagi's head whips to the left when she hears the distinctive sound of orbing, and she cackles, " Why red? " she asks him.

The former Chris Halliwell, now Chris Albarn, Umika had jumped at the chance to adopt him into the family, he was basically a demon hunter already anyhow, grins, " I may be a closet Naruto fan, and fully hope that I gain replication as a power, if only so I can make my own version of the Harem Jutsu. Either that, or have Zelretch deage me, send me to Konoha, and I'll pretend to be Naruto's cousin. "

Usagi grins, " What's your new name? "

" Your grandmother adopted me in as your older brother, I'm Chris Albarn now, Zelretch filled me in, so what's the akumatized item? "

" It's a stopwatch that the victim never lets go of. It's fastened to the right wrist like an armlet now. I'm the one whom has come the closest to actually getting the damn thing. I had my paws on it when the day restarted yet again. " Adrien admits.

" Why as Usagi's older brother anyhow? " Naru asks Chris.

" Simple, in her third life in my home dimension she's my youngest sister, Leah Selena Halliwell. Zelretch is getting her as we speak, and I just know she's going to laugh her ass off when she finds out one of her counterparts screwed over Bitchenity's plans by becoming Ladybug. " Chris deadpans.

Usagi, Naru, Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki all have What The Fuck looks on their faces, though Plagg was the first to recover, " Tell me, have you unlocked a Whitelighters ability to heal? " Plagg asks him.

" No, and I had to find out my older brother had _powers from the womb_. Seriously, I already have an Inferiority Complex with him, learning that did not help, and then I get turned into a damned Spider Demon, though it was interesting to have my mom drink the antidote which inoculated me. It was nice to work out some of my issues with my father however. " Chris admits.

" Hmm, Marinette received the Phoenix Miraculous, Usagi doesn't have the Crystal yet, so she can't unlock your healing power. You can make us potions though. " Plagg states.

" Umika's cleared me with the Demon Hunter's Guild, and they've agreed to help me get whatever ingredients I need to make any potion I want to. Hell, they're happy I know how to make general vanquishing potions as well. I have the Book memorized. Hmm, there's an idea, let me summon my ancestress, Melinda, and ask for a copy of the Book that Leah and I can add to. Trust me, it'll be worth it. " Chris says.

He creates a ring of white candles, calls the elements in order to cleanse the area, and lights the candles before inhaling, " Power of the Witches Rise, Course Unseen Across the Skies, Come to Me Who Calls You Near, Come to Me, and Settle Here. "

" Blessed Be, my grandson. " Melinda Warren says as she steps outside the ring of candles to take corporeal form.

" Blessed Be, Grandma. " Chris says as Melinda hugs him, he introduces everyone to her, and then asks for a copy of the Book of Shadows with the same protections.

Melinda smiles, " Certainly, I can do that for you, Chris. You, out of all of my descendants actually understand that sometimes you have to morally ambiguous things to get the job done. The Queen of the Valkyries certainly understood why you had to kill one of her own. I am glad you're having Leah brought here as well, even if she's going to be busy Trolling the Unholy hell out of people that deserve it throughout the Multiverse. "

Usagi blinks, " I so want video evidence if she trolls any honest to Truth Tsunderes. "

" Done, my second life counterpart. " Leah Albarn states, " May I just say it sucks to only be thirteen, about the only place I'd be able to have any 'adult' fun is Naruto. "

" You gonna go troll Tohsaka Rin? " Usagi asks.

Leah blinks, and cocks her head to the side, " I was actually thinking of trolling Vegeta. "

Usagi looks at her reincarnated counterpart, and promptly laughs her ass off, " Oh, Eris, I never would have thought _Vegeta_ of all people is a Tsundere, but I can so see it. You gonna try, and snatch Gohan before Videl gets her claws into him? "

" You know it. Videl is waaaay too much like his mother to be good for him. At least with me I can get him to lighten up, take him to different dimensions where he can get a good fight in, without his mother bitching at him to study, and keep Goku from dying again. Seriously, he needs to be in Goten's life, and more importantly rein his _damned wife in_. Chichi was not a good choice of life partner for him, and she was a damned Tsundere as well. "

" Troll the Unholy Helheim out of Chichi as well. " Usagi says blandly, " Oh, and bring some Capsules back for us. "

Adrien snickers, " I can always direct _my pet_ towards those that deserve it. "

Leah blinks, " Pet? "

Usagi smirks, " I am the Kitsune, and Adrien's known as The Tamer. "

" Tamer of what? " Leah questions, she'd switched her hair to a slightly lighter hue of red that Chris had chosen.

" That which deities flee from, a demon so foul, that not even Koenma is able to win against it. " Usagi deadpans.

Leah Albarn's eyes double in size as she looks at Adrien, " _You've made that Kami forsaken Hell Beast your pet_? "

Adrien cackles at the look on her face even as Usagi snaps a photo of it, " Slayed, Tamed, and can send to anyone whom pisses me, my Enabler, or my Queen off. " Lune and Alexandre, well, both felines were rather irritated as well. Even they had tried to get the damned akumatized item off of the latest victim only for time to get rewound. Hence why Usagi had called in a ringer, she wanted to live the next day, dammit!

Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie-Pâtisserie/Paris in General:

Nino watches as Diana makes strangling motions with her hands as they watch the news with Marinette. They had tried several methods to get that damned item, Phoenix had used her Tessen to try and knock it off, he'd tried to tackle the fool, and grab it, but time had been rewound before he could, Dream Wolf had tried to choke the fool out only for time to rewind as well. Hell, Lune, and Alexandre, Chat's cat, and Ladybug's actual _Kneazle_ , she had a Magic be blessed _Kneazle_ as a pet, had even tried to get that damned item. To date Chat was the only one to come closest to getting the damned thing.

-Nino, you all up for another attempt? Usa brought in a ringer with help from the _red eyed, fanged, pain in the ass_.-

-What kind of ringer?-

-Honest to Loki Chris Halliwell, now Chris Albarn, adopted into Usa's paternal family as her older brother. She had a certain _Multidimensional Troll_ snap him up after Gideon stabbed him. Oh, Diana is being offered an opportunity to help Konoha out during the Invasion Arc as an Independent Contractor that can't stand pedophillic snake lovers.-

Nino has to re-read that text from his best friend, and then he starts whistling God Bless the Queen once the information fully assimilates, " Nino, you're freaking us out. " Marinette says.

" Kitsune had the Fanged One bring in a ringer to get that item. Either of you watch season six of Charmed? " Nino asks.

" I did, why? " Marinette asks him.

" Whom died in the season finale? " Nino asks her.

" Dear Suzaku, you're telling me Usagi had _Christopher Perry Halliwell_ brought in? " Marinette asks.

" That's what I'm saying. Telekinetic Orbing can actually get that damned item, so we can finally experience an actual tomorrow after a fucking week and a half. Oh, you've been offered the opportunity to help out during the Konoha Invasion arc, pre-Shippuden, as an Independent Contractor that takes offense to pedophillic snake lovers to work out your agression over what has happened, Di. " Nino says.

Diana whips around to look at Nino, " I can actually meet Tenten? Hell yes, sign me the fuck up! "

-Diana accepts, she wants to meet Tenten.- Nino sends back.

" Ryurix, Flame On! "

" Kiba, Fangs Bared! "

" Phina, Ash Ascension! "

At the same time at Usagi's place, " Tikki, Spots On! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Once they've all arrived, including the felines, Chris orbs to them, Leah was catching up with Naru, she missed her best friend from her second life, dammit! Chris watches as the Miraculous Holders draw the victim's attention before he gets a good view of the item. He grins, and with a casual flipping of his palm, it appears in his hand, " Yo, Ladybug, one akumatized item for you! "

The victim blinks and looks at his wrist before cursing the red headed young adult male out. Ladybug grins, " Come on over, Hunter Albarn. "

Chris orbs over, and Ladybug cackles as she breaks the item under her heel while swinging her Lucky Charm, " Time to de-evilize! " The magical yo-yo snaps around the black moth, and then snaps back to Ladybug's waiting hand, " Bye-bye little butterfly, " she says, and then tosses her Lucky Charm up into the air, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

Chris orbs Alexandre, Lune, Chat, and Ladybug back home while the others all swear under their breath about it being unfair that they could teleport.

Azumano:

Inside Daisuke's mindscape Dark sits up, he had noticed time had been stalled, for lack of a better word, for a week and a half. He just didn't know why, though Mercury had asked for his help specifically when the Rainbow Crystals surfaced, apparently the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou had been split into eight pieces, the Rainbow Crystals that sealed away the Seven Shadows, and the last piece that was with the hime, as the damned rock was her life force, or her Star Seed. Dark had agreed to stealing the gems, since they should only end up in the Hime's hands, and no one else's. Sailor Mars was much easier to deal with after she had taken her last life to task, kicked her ass, and sealed her up with Gilgamesh's chains. Dark had about laughed himself sick when he was told that. She even reinforced the door she had her bitch of a last life sealed behind as well.

Naruto verse, Konoha Invasion Arc:

Sand and Sound ninja all run screaming from the girl that was all too happy to stab them with her unusual weapon, it had a ball with several spikes on it, attached to a wooden handle via means a linked chain, and the thing apparently hurt like a bitch whenever hit by it, as evidenced by the howls of agony from all hit by it. Then the worst thing happened for Hyuuga Neji's peace of mind, when the wielder of this unusual weapon saves Tenten, his teammate with it, " Who are you, and where can I get one of those? "

" I'm Diana, and Independent Contractor that hates people like the Snake Sannin, and since this is _his invasion force_ , well, let's just say causing pain for the idiots whom were stupid enough to believe the moron's lines is rather cathartic for me, and this is a Morning Star, the Mace's more brutal cousin. "

" Tenten. Where can I get one? "

Tenten was using a Kusari-gama at the moment to deal long distance death to the morons that thought her village was a place to invade, while Neji deals with the close combat defense, and Diana handles mid-range. " I'm sure I can give the blacksmith's shop the schematics to make one for you. "

" What's your favorite weapon? "

" The underappreciated Caltrop, the more painful cousin of the children's game known as Jacks. " Diana immediately states.

Neji is whimpering in his mind, there was someone else that likes sharp, pointy, spiked implements of death to near orgasmic levels like Tenten? Dear Kami above, there couldn't be two of them, there just couldn't!

Usagi's Home:

Usagi is cackling, " Do you see the look on Neji's face at realizing there are two of his female teammate? "

Leah is howling, " Oh, this is fucking hilarious. That stuck up Hyuuga looks like he's been sucker punched! "

" Go Diana! Kick the asses of the Snake Pedo's minions! " Adrien calls out, even Chris and Naru were calling out encouragement as they watch Diana vent her rage in a healthy manner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Fate/Stay, Ronin Warriors, DN Angel, Bleach, Kudo Taiki, Naruto, or anything else that is copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

With the Ronins:

Ryo blinks as he reads the missive from Anubis once more, just to make sure he had actually read it right, then he hands it to Rowen. The blue haired genius archer's eyebrows rise up into his hairline as he reads, and comprehends what the missive was saying, he hands it off to Sage, and the blonde looks at his best friend, " Jus' read it. I wan' a third opinion on what dat lett'ah says. " Rowen says to him.

Sage reads the letter, and blinks, " What the actual fuck? The Warlords want to defect. "

Cye, Kento, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze all turn to look at the blonde with incredulous expressions on their faces. Ryo was just glad he had a camera to catch an actual What the Fuck look on White Blaze's face. He didn't think tigers could do that look, " Does it say why they want to defect to our side? "

" _The Demon,_ and the fact that Rowen is a prankster, and I'm one of his enablers. Sekhmet is terrified of what I'll have done to him because I'm an Enabler, and he blinded me with venom. Kale's guiding virtue is Obedience, Anubis' is Loyalty, Sekmet's is Piety for some stupid assed reason, and Dayus' is Serenity. They do not want to deal with _the Demon_ we had sicced on Talpa. " Ryo says.

Cye blinks, " All we had to do to get them to use some bloody common sense was threaten them with _that which deities flee from_? "

" That, and Anubis heard Rowen cackling after The Tamer hit the Time Wench with _his pet_. " Ryo says, shrugging.

" I guess that means I have to go along with you since I'm the bloody diplomatic one, huh? Who else will be going along for this meeting? " Cye asks.

" Sage. " Ryo deadpans.

" Are you fucking insane, one of us has to be around to keep Ro in line. " Sage snaps.

" Chemist, defense only for your creative devious genius, and make sure only those of ill intent can trip them as well. " Ryo says, body language instantly shifting to Fuck with Me at Your Own Risk.

Rowen smirks, " I cin do dat. "

Sage looks at Ryo, " How the hell do you keep him in line better than I do anyhow? "

Ryo smirks, " I may have an in with a certain silver thief of a kitsune whom avoided death by taking over a child whom died in the womb. One of which can grow certain ingredients Rowen needs for some of his pranks. "

Rowen glares at Ryo for that comment, " Sure, jus' because ya 'appen ta be cousins wit' tha Info Brok'ah of Sara, and he knows Minamino Shuichi a.k.a Youko Kurama does not mean ya cin hold it ov'ah me indefinitely. Besides Yusuke and myself hafta keep Tendo Nabiki from puttin' 'er nose where it doesn't belong. " Rowen fires back.

Ryo winces, " Shuichi agreed to only give you supplies when defending your territory, on orders from your collective Queen, yes, she did in fact kick his ass in a prank war, or someone has earned the nastier pranks your devious chemically inclined brain can come up with. "

Rowen pouts at this, " You're so cruel ta me. "

Sage shakes his head, " Seriously, _that's how you keep him in check_? "

Paris:

Alya Césaire is stunned when she finds a black and gold, what should be a Chinese Puzzle Box on her bed, but was just a highly decorative box instead. She had no way of knowing that the Guardian and Wayzz, the Turtle Kwami had deemed her worthy, because of how she had acted after her being turned into Lady Wifi, and she hadn't posted Ladybug's titanium allergy on her blog either. This made her worthy of receiving a Miraculous in their opinions. Alya opens the box and her eyes widen when there's a gray flash of light, and what looks like a small, flying raccoon emerges from said light, " Heya, I'm Sly, the Raccoon Kwami. "

Alya looks in the box to see little mask charms that could hang from her glasses, " To transform all you have to say is Sly, Stealth Up, to return to civilian state you say Stealth Down, and once you use your main power, like Chat Noir's Cataclysm you have five minutes before you revert. Oh, feed me crunchy peanut butter so I can recharge. "

The teen reporter blinks, and puts the charms on her glasses, she was leery after being turned into Lady Wifi though. " You can wait until the other Miraculous Holders end up in a total FUBAR situation before transforming. Your weapon is an unlimited supply of flash bombs. " Sly adds, the currently female Kwami understood why her partner was hesitant. After being turned into a super villainess anyone would be cautious.

Naru has to shake her head when another attempt to dethrone her best friend is thwarted. Sure, she did actually return to the home Umika provided for her, but it had been so long since she'd been able to hang out with her best friend. She was seriously considering moving to Paris, it didn't hurt that Adrien was more than willing to use the credit cards he was an authorized user on to get her harder to buy supplies for her to make jewelry, and he supplied Marinette with the higher quality materials a fashion designer would salivate over, and sell their first and second born to get. She had also made several knock off Cat Miraculous rings in its powered down state, and was selling them online. She was doing the same for the Ladybug Earrings as well, anything to make it harder to track down the Miraculous Holders through their new pieces of jewelry.

They had shown her pictures of the other Miraculous in their inert forms as well, and Naru was fully up to the challenge to ensure no one found them through such a stupid method. No way in hell was she going to let her best friend be busted that easily. She did in fact have to purify a victim while Usagi was saving her reincarnated cousin as Kaleidogirl Opal. She was actually interested in how Zelretch managed that, and took to examining Magical Opal whenever she could to see if she could replicate the effects. Adrien was enjoying his apprenticeship to Zelretch as well, and one Waver Velvet had been smart enough to ask to be exempt from Adrien's brand of chaos. Adrien was rather impressed with the man, and had actually taught him the secret to slay, and tame _his pet_ , on the grounds that Waver never tell anyone.

Adrien had cackled at the Chaos that unleashed, when people realized Waver knew how to beat _the demon_ , yet he wouldn't share the secret. Waver _had been apprenticed_ to Zelretch, and he did enjoy some chaos every now and again. Besides, all the ones that wanted the secret were the ones whom had looked down on him anyhow, he took a perverse pleasure in denying them the secret.

Naruto Verses:

The Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, the minor Kage, and the Daimyo's all pause as one, someone, somewhere knew how to _beat their dreaded foe, and they hadn't been there when they'd taught someone else_. Sarutobi Hiruzen literally cries when he senses this as he looks at the MASSIVE stacks of his foe sitting on his desk. Why, oh, why hadn't he been present to _learn how to beat his foe_!

Paris:

Adrien blinks when he can feel DESPAIR in the ether until he realizes why. He starts cackling fiendishly, the major figures in Naruto Verse(s) had sensed him teach someone how to slay their foe, and were all internally cursing the fact _that they hadn't been there to hear the secret_. Usagi looks over at her boyfriend, wondering why the hell he was cackling _like that_. " The major figures in the Naruto Verse(s) sensed me teach Waver the secret to slaying and taming _my pet_. I'm feeling their DESPAIR now. " Adrien explains when he senses her look, Lune was curled up on his lap, enjoying the fact that her master was petting her even while laughing like that. Yes, mild mannered Adrien Agreste was an evil that no villain could hope to match, something so evil that deities would flee from him, well, not the Chaos deities or Bastet, the others, oh yes, they would run as far and as fast as they could from him, and hope to whatever afterlife their pantheon has that they would not attract his ire.

Usagi blinks, " Holy shit, you are perfect for me. Fuck, if we'd be in Japan I'd legally be allowed to jump you! "

Chris and Leah both look at them, " What is the age of consent in France? "

" Fifteen, and my Queen is only fourteen, I have to wait until June of next year to complete the soulmate bond between us, and it has to be completed. " Adrien says.

Leah winces, " Endymion? "

" Him, and the fact that Zelretch wants us to make one version of Dumbledore's life utter hell while improving the odds for the CWL. In return we get to go to a Black Cat dimension, and snag Train, Eva, Sven, and Saya at the very least. We're also going to kill Train's creepy stalker fan boy Creed Diskenth. I do not want those inbred idiot magicals thinking they can go after _my Queen_ , and get away with it. " Adrien states.

Leah zeroes in on this, " Can I come along? "

" You mind becoming a ghost long enough to banish Binns, and the Dark Tosser? " Usagi asks her reincarnated counterpart.

" You can bring me in for the fifth year Defense teacher as long as I can get my Defense Mastery. " Chris says.

" Talk to baachan about that, we do have our own version, sadly it's too late to save him from his fate of marrying Ginny. " Usagi says.

" Hence why we're going into a different dimension where we can save Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Colin to say the least. " Adrien says.

Chris winces, " I don't mind being a ghost. " Leah says.

Unplottable Manor:

A platinum blonde haired woman looks over the recent events in this dimension's Quibbler, frowning when she realizes her son was chosen to receive the Cat Miraculous, while she had been entrusted with the Peacock Miraculous. She had changed her name in order to ensure no one in England picked up on who she really was. Her counterpart had no problems with claiming her as a cousin, filled out the appropriate forms, filed them through the Goblins, and set up a Trust Vault for her technical son. She had met this dimension's Harry Potter, and he had laughed his ass off when he realized what the two Enemies-of-All-Who-Use-Logic had done. He had been the one to buy the home she was currently living in, under the Peverell name which few realized he was the head of the family for the Peverells as well.

Potter and Black, oh yeah, the inbred morons knew he was the head of those two family, and Slytherin through Right of Magical Conquest. Solara, the new name she had chosen for herself, had been the one to inform him that he could also claim Right of Magical Conquest over every idiot that bore Tom's mark. Oh the absolute mayhem that had caused when he had done just that, and promptly made it so only he, Teddy(said godson would be checked to see if he was of sound mind, all methods of control checked, magical and mundane), and the Lovegood cousins could access said vaults other than George Weasley. Magical signatures would also be checked as polyjuice, and other methods of transformation wouldn't change someone's magical signature, and no signature changing spell could match someone else's precisely. There were also security questions to deal with too. Solara found it amusing her surrogate older brother had taken Constant Vigilance to heart. He had also let the goblins take any goblin forged item from the death eater vaults, which went a long way to getting them to forgive him for breaking in, and stealing a Horcrux.

Solara knew she would need to go see her son soon, unlike her husband she actually knew he was living with his girlfriend. She also laughed her ass off when she saw what her little boy had done to his father for daring to try, and arrange his marriage. She did like the trick of any eligible female having to beat his girlfriend in a fight themselves instead of sending a proxy as a means to keep the sharks at bay. She had hated having to leave her husband and son. She left to protect Adrien though. Enemies from her original dimension had been getting close to finding her, and there was no way in Morgana's name she would allow any harm to befall _her son_ simply because he happened to be _her son_.

Being Sailor Miracles as well as the holder of the Peacock Miraculous was a lot of responsibility. She had experienced a Blue Screen of Death moment when she realized her son's girlfriend was a version of the Moon Princess _her princess, Sailor Stratus_ was sworn to protect, even more so when she asked this dimension's Queen Aurista of Pluto about the Silver Millennium. Finding out that the holder of the Cat Miraculous' main purpose was to keep the Princess from snapping, and killing everyone in her path had been enlightening, more so when she ran into Set, Egyptian God of Chaos, and he further explained that only the Silver Millennium Monarchy and those therein, had been unaware the the Princess' Shadow Protector was also her true other half. How the hell they had hidden the fact that they were lovers from the citizens of Venus was something Solara really wanted to know.

Still, the fact that her son was the reincarnated previous bearer of the ring did put her somewhat at ease, his last life could easily take over if things got too hot for Adrien to handle on his own. She did have to laugh when she found out that the Princess' new life was a year younger than her son, and while in Japan she could legally engage in _adult fun_ , she wasn't legal in Paris until she turned fifteen, which annoyed both of them. Mostly because the only way to complete the soul bond was to consummate their relationship physically. Should Endymion find her before then, or that damned Mauan by the name of Luna, Bitchenity's plans could still come to fruition. She suspected the instant the Princess turned fifteen said consummation would happen as soon as possible. Maybe she could borrow one of her 'cousin's' House Elves to retrieve her Miraculous, it was time the Peacock Holder met the others, and she could at least see her son in person, even if she couldn't tell him who she was to him yet.

It had pained her to leave Duusu behind, but she'd had no other choice though she had made it so only she, or someone of good intent could even touch the Peacock Broach. No one of ill intent would be able to touch it, yes, she shamelessly stole that idea from Charmed, but she didn't care.

Spirit World:

Melinda Warren has just gotten back from making a new Book of Shadows for her grandson and daughter, yes there were numerous greats in there as well, but they were still of her blood, even if they had switched dimensions. Chris had risked everything, literally, to save his older brother, understood that there were times you had to shuck your morals, and do what was needed. He even got Piper and Phoebe to learn that they need to actually do their Wiccan duty, and not whine about it like children. Penny and Patty had both realized they had done those two no favors by binding their powers. Paige had been forced to take on far too much responsibility, Phoebe had abused her powers, and been left with the basics until Piper was forced to be a Reaper.

Sadly they realized they should have at least instilled Wiccan values into their legacy, and slapped Piper upside the head, her fearing being smited for just being a Witch was ridiculous. They also admitted they should have told Prue, Piper, and Phoebe about Paige when they were old enough, or at least left a letter to be revealed after one of them was killed in the line of duty! As it was there were times the ancestors wanted to strangle the Charmed Ones. Chris, and Piper's youngest daughter were both a breath of fresh air within the line. They understood the shades of gray, understood that sometimes to get the job done you had to do something morally repugnant, or at least morally ambiguous.

Chris and Leah's book would be connected to the original in that anything added to it would be added to theirs, but anything they added to their Book would not be added to the original. Usagi, with the help of Plagg, and Tikki was adding information about the Kwami, Miraculous', and what they could do. Plagg, and Tikki had both agreed that the Warren/Halliwell line was worthy enough to have the information, or rather the newly created Albarn Book of Shadows. This also meant that Usagi was adding every spell of the Inverse line too, and everything she had personally faced that wasn't in the Book. She'd also have other members of the Albarn line add to the Book, having something they could put their combined knowledge in would be nice, and Melinda had added spells that would allow the Book to sort the information according to subject, along with adding an index, which would make life easier for the users of the new Book.

It didn't hurt that the Albarn line was similar to the Warren line anyhow, they just didn't use vanquishing potions most of the time. Instead they used weapons made from demonic parts, spells that the Warrens hadn't had access to, and even help from other demons. The Warren line may have gone the Wiccan route, but the Albarn line went to Demon Hunting Route. Most Witches wouldn't even begin to conceive of asking a demon for help, even if the demons the Albarn line worked with were more along the lines of Makai demons, those that could take human form, and had the sense to blend in much better.

The demons the Warren line dealt with, along with the Warlocks(evil magical users), were akin to Pit demons, and Demon Deal Witches. Melinda found amusement in watching the Winchester Brothers. Unlike the Charmed Ones they grew up in Hunting, and while bemoaning the loss of their childhoods didn't bitch and moan nearly as much as Piper alone did. Yes, Melinda could admit that Piper acted like a whiny little bitch about her lot in life even after she became a mother, flat out refused to listen to reason when Chris had been doing his damnedest to save her precious Twice Blessed, repeatedly told all of them he couldn't tell them much of anything about the future, and even gets pissed about the fact that he didn't tell them about being a Witchlighter. There were times that Melinda cheerfully wanted to throttle the current eldest Charmed One living. Dean and Sam at least accepted their lot in life as the whipping posts of several higher powers, even if they did exercise their God given right of Free Will.

Paris:

Marinette watches on in shock as her best friend becomes Lady Wifi again, then she can hear the voice of Manon, the girl she babysits, through Alya, and she curses, thankfully Adrien and Usagi were going to see the same movie, and she hands over the dolls she had made to Usagi. The blonde female tosses them into her subspace pocket immediately, there were Princess Fragrance, Rogercop, Phoenix, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Timebreaker, " Why do you have dolls of the Heroes of Paris? "

" I make them so I have something to do with the girl I babysit whom has been akumatized. Since Alya changed without a black moth showing up then it stands to reason Manon is the the cause, after Hawkmoth akumatized her. I think we can handle this on our own, if not we can call in Drago Blaze and Dream Wolf. " Marinette says.

Adrien leads them to a blind spot in the security cameras so they could safely transform, no need to get caught on camera after all, " Tikki, Spots On! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

" Phina, Ash Ascension! "

Once again the fight takes them to KIDZ+ Studio, it was an almost as frequent base of operations as Phoenix and Chat's school, and the Eiffel Tower. Thankfully between the three of them they were able to get Puppeteer's wand from her, and fix everything up. It was rather short since they knew how to handle Lady Wifi already, only this time there was no titanium pipe that was fast forwarded into Ladybug.

Diana, after her jaunt in a Naruto World, had managed to get ahold of a Messenger Hawk that could actually breach dimensions, this meant she could keep in contact with Tenten, and send more weapons designs to her of the sharp and pointy variety, much to Neji's dismay. Tenten apparently was loving her new Morning Star, and the training scroll Diana had left behind to learn how to wield it properly. She had also given Naruto a proper prayer for Loki as well as how to sacrifice to him in the right way, along with Susanoo as well. Naruto had given her a vulpine smile when she did that. She had also helped him set up a shrine for Hiruzen as well. The old man was as close as he had to a grandfather, one in which he allowed Konohamaru to know about so he could mourn in peace as well. Hell, she'd given Konohamaru a practice staff, and a training scroll. Naruto had understood her unspoken request of him, he viewed the kid as a little brother anyhow.

Being able to kill idiots had helped her get over reliving the anniversary of her mother's death. That and being able to bond with Tenten over sharp, pointy implements of death.

London:

Aino Minako is currently meditating to figure which line was connecting her to her Hime, mostly so she wouldn't contact the wrong person by mistake. She had laughed her ass off when she got through the entirety of the Ladyblog, it hadn't taken her long to figure out the hime was actually Ladybug, since she remembered about the Shadow Protector of the Hime, Chat Noir. Though how the hell the Hime had hidden her relationship with him from _her_ she didn't know. Her domains were Love and Beauty, for Aphrodite's sake! A hidden lover/soulmate, how the fuck did that get past her, and every other Venusian out there. Though the looks on the faces of the Asgardians whenever they visited were now making sense.

Asgard:

Loki is cackling as he watches the CHAOS his surrogate sister was causing along with her boyfriend. Then she had Zelretch snag a Chris Halliwell after he had been stabbed by Gideon, and Chris had Zelretch go get his little sister whom happened to be his surrogate little sister in her third life. The amusement just kept on coming, and Freya was doing everything she could to keep Endymion from awakening, no way in Helheim were they allowing him to show up, and ruin everything they had worked for by ensuring the Hime and her Consort would be reincarnated, and given a chance to actually be together. Admittedly the snag with the reincarnated Alexandre's father was unexpected. That just meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir dated openly instead. He had to admit Chat's possessiveness towards Ladybug was always fun to watch.

" All right Trickster, why aren't you up to your usual tricks anyhow? " Sif asks him.

Loki's green eyes narrow as he looks at her, " What I do is none of your concern, Lady Sif, I would remind you that I am a part of the royal family, and that you should watch your tongue. " He would have to ask The Tamer to send his pet Sif's way, even goddesses had to fill out paperwork, and she was well overdue to get her ego knocked down to size. That hadn't happened since the last time she opened her mouth around the senshi. They took real offense to saying those that use magic aren't real warriors, " Should I see if Queen Hadia of Saturn is available to knock your ego back down to manageable levels? "

Thor is approaching just as Loki says this, and he sees Sif wince. She still remembered the last time she pissed off a Sailor Senshi. Thor may be the densest idiot in all the nine realms, Loki's words, but even he knew better than to say those that used magic weren't real warriors. He'd only done that once when visiting the Silver Millennium, and had no burning desire to have Sailor Nyx kick his ass again. Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg however were slow on the uptake with that lesson. The planetary princes took great pleasure in kicking the asses of the Warriors Three while the princesses and other female senshi _delighted in knocking Sif down off her damned high horse_.

Sif snorts, " As if she would answer your call, Trickster. "

" Brother, get her away from me before I get _creative_. " Loki says.

Thor watches as Sif stiffens, " Lady Sif, I do believe Lady Eir needs some help in the infirmary for the next two months Midgard time. "

Sif doesn't dare to argue with her Prince, and makes her way to Lady Eir's domain. Loki relaxes, " She needs an ego check again. "

" Agreed, brother. I suppose I shall put a call out to the Night Court, and see if they have a senshi available whom can put Sif in her place again. " Thor says, if not for the Moon Princess he would have never realized how his brother was treated by his so called friends. He had distanced himself from them, and worked at really getting to know his brother, realizing that he had taken him for granted until Princess Serenity V had taken him to task, bitch slapped him, and called him several kinds of idiot in just about every language she could in under fifteen minutes. Then he had gone back over the legends, and realized the bards had basically written off his brother's contributions because he used magic.

Thor had gotten in contact with Queen Aurista, and she agreed to write down the events as they actually happened, in a way that they couldn't be tampered with. Then said books had been distributed to the schools on Asgard, if only to ensure they learned the truth about the middle prince. Loki had been speechless his oaf of a brother had done that for him. Thor even knew about Loki going to Midgard to become a lawyer, and Thor had to admit that the job was actually properly fitting for his brother. It was basically what he did whenever he needed to get Thor out of trouble anyhow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Charmed, Zelretch, Ronin Warriors, anything from mythology, or anything copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

 **This is letters**

Juuban/Shapely Gym:

Mizuno Ami's hands fly up to her throat as the youma she had inadvertently discovered while getting a massage, it was when the youma's free hand starts travelling lower that her patience, and temper snaps, like a bone after pissing off a Uranian. Her legs are pulled up, get in between her, and the youma, and then shove with all her might. The youma slams into the far wall even as Ami gets to her feet, chanting in German, " Ich bin das Eis, das den Mond abschirmt. Ich bin der Dolch, der die Krone schützt! Ich gedeiße im Schatten ohne Angst. Fliehe mir aus, oder bereite mich vor zu kämpfen(I am the Ice that shields the Moon. I am the dagger that protects the crown! I thrive in the shadows with no fear. Flee my sight, or prepare to fight)! "

The change was immediate, and Blizzara was in control, and she immediately lets the towel fall to the ground in favor of getting the hell out of dodge. She needed to get out of sight, set up an illusion of herself that was somewhere else, and would keep going while she transformed, and kicked youma ass. Unlike Ami she took pride in her body, and has no problem running in her birthday suit. On Mercury you were trained out of your damned modesty so you wouldn't waste time trying to get some clothes on. She really needed to get her more innocent self over her damned modesty before she got them killed. *Dark, Shapely Gym, think you could pretend to be me while I clean up around here?*

*No problem, moi cherie. I'm in the area anyhow. Place gave off bad vibes last time I was here.* Dark says.

Blizzara grabs her communicator, and hits Mars' button, before moving on. Once Dark affirms he's in place she finds an isolated youma, and camera free spot to transform. Then she does what a Mercurian does best, melt into the shadows, and pull off hit and fade attacks.

Hikawa Shrine/Shapely Gym:

Hino Rei starts when her communicator starts buzzing, and acting more like a homing beacon, leading her to Mercury. The raven haired teen winces, that meant Mercury was somewhere that she couldn't talk, but was calling in help anyway. " Mars Power! "

Flames flow out from her transformation pen, and she had been trying to transform without it, just in case. She lets herself relax into the sensation of feeling like she was being hugged by fire, she had a job to do, and that job was helping her fellow senshi. Sailor Mars follows the glowing of the gem in the center of her front bow, and curses under her breath. So, Shapely Gym was another Negaverse plot, huh? She fires off a sacred arrow towards one youma even as she feels another one die. Mercury must be assassinating them then. Fine by her, she'd work openly while her sister senshi worked in the shadows. Instinct has her spinning on her heel, and slamming a Disintegration talisman on the youma. No way in hell was she sticking to anti-evil talismans. Plus, she actually heard the Demon Hunters literally ranting about how Exorcists _only exorcised the problem being, and rarely dealt with them in a permanent manner_.

Mars did not want to deal with that kind of bitching being directed towards her as a senshi, or a priestess. Even she was aware of how close the Demon Hunters and the Exorcists were to going to war. The ravenette had to admit the Exorcists were being rather hypocritical in the case of the Okumura twins by putting the sins of the father on his sons. That dogma was all about redemption and forgiveness, after hearing that bit through the religious grapevine, well they were being hypocritical assholes, especially towards the older twin. She had heard one of the older, and more respected Demon Hunting families had snapped him up as a Demon Hunter. The younger one was one of the few well respected Exorcists because he actually killed the problem demon or ghost, instead of leaving it to the Demon Hunters to handle. The Okumura twins' foster father had been saved simply because the head of the Albarn family respected him, and upgraded the wards at the church he lived at. This was done because he treated Rin like anyone else, instilled a good set of values in him, and didn't look at him like a powder keg ready to explode at any moment.

No way in hell was she going to piss off the Demon Hunters. She'd rather go skinny dipping in Jotunheim than do that!

Number 12 Grimmauld Place:

Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, youngest seeker in a century, and Man-Who-Conquered-Voldemort looks at the letter he had received from Solara, his emerald green eyes glinting in a way that would have the Marauders proud of him. He cackles at the mere thought of getting those bastards whom were still making his life hell back. Oh yes, it was time to strike back!

Usagi's Home:

Adrien sits up straight, green eyes glinting in anticipation. He was even rubbing his hands together like Scrooge McDuck at the thought of more money. Someone was going to be making him very happy very soon. Chris looks at the male blonde, " Why do you look like you were just told Christmas came early? "

" Probably because of me, mate. "

Chris and Adrien both blink, rub their eyes, and look again. Sure enough, standing off towards the kitchen was one Harry James Potter, " Native to this dimension or not? " Adrien asks quickly.

" Native, now Tamer, will you help Prongslet get his own back? " Harry asks him.

Usagi and Leah appear in swirling white orbs, " We want pictures, and memories. "

" Whom do you want me to nail, and how badly? " Adrien asks.

" Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Pomona Sprout, Cornelius Fudge, The Toad Bitch, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Rita Skeeter, Lord Ragnok, and Vernon Dursley. " Harry says blandly.

Adrien straightens, and you could see the manic glee in his eyes, " I can use this as a trial run for Trolling the Unholy Hell out of the Old Goat. Zelretch wants Usagi and I to make his life hell. Not sure if the dimension we'll end up in will have a BWL or a GWL though. "

Harry looks at him, " I want pictures and memories, I assume you'll be attending for all seven years? "

Usagi smirks, " We'll go after I turn fifteen, and have Zelretch de-age us. We plan to snag the Twins, Sirius, Remus, Hedwig, Tonks, and Colin to name a few. "

Harry's eyes light up in unholy delight, " I have a book of pranks the Marauders never got to pull at Hogwarts, team up with the Twins, and unleash hell upon those damned sheep. "

Leah looks at him, " Oh, we intend to, Prongslet. You just make sure they have a store in Paris waiting for them when we get back. "

" Make the Toad's life absolute hell. Call Loki in if you have to. " Harry says, his inner Marauder coming out to play.

" Want us to snag the Stone Early? " Usagi asks him.

" Let Quirrelmort get it, just warn the centaurs to protect the unicorns. " Harry says after thinking about it.

Hogwarts:

Minerva McGonagall shudders, and pales, the last time she had felt like this was when the Twins pulled off that major distraction when the Toad was teaching. She grabs her scotch immediately, and then her eyes widen in abject horror when the House Elves start delivering stacks upon stacks of _something even more horrifying than the thought of the Terror Twins, and the Marauders collaborating_. It just kept coming too, and she knew it had to be coming from the Owlery.

Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey:

Vernon Dursley suspects nothing as he gets ready for the day, humming happily to himself now that he no longer had to put up with his freak of a nephew. He freezes when he walks into his office to see towers _of a beast so foul stacked up on his desk, and on the floor in front of it, that he would be willing to deal with his freak of a nephew again to get rid of it_. He walks forward and finds a note on top.

 **Vernon Dursley:**

 **I am known as The Tamer in the pranking community, your nephew, known as Prongslet has decided that in order to pay you back for his 'idyllic childhood' that you will be very well acquainted with 'my pet'. You see, I am known as The Tamer for one simple fact, I have Slayed and Tamed, that which deities fear, and will flee from. Do enjoy, oh, 'the so called freaks' that have pissed him off will also be receiving visits from that which deities flee from as well. That, and your abhorrent sister too.**

 **The Tamer**

For the first time since the first of November in 1981 Vernon Dursley is regretting how he treated his nephew, seeing the _stacks of the beast his nephew had sent his way_ , well Vernon was feeling actual regret. He had no way of knowing that Loki Odinsson was going around snapping photos of the looks on the faces of those that pissed Harry James Potter off. Loki could barely contain himself from laughing at the look that had been on the vile mortal's face when confronted with _Adrien's delightful pet_.

Malfoy Manor:

Draco Abraxas Malfoy shudders, and immediately downs a Draught of the Living Death. He knew this feeling, Potter was finally getting revenge for all the shit he'd put him through. Just before he goes under he hears his father scream in absolute horror. Draco internally nods to himself, he'd done the smart thing.

Lucius Malfoy looks at what was in his study in his home, and sees an envelope addressed to him.

 **Dear Lucy:**

 **This is the prankster known as The Tamer. Lord Prongslet has asked that I unleash my unique brand of CHAOS upon you. If you are reading this letter then 'my pet' has arrived safely. Oh, burning my pet will cause it to multiply, banishing it quadruplicates it, shredding it quintuples it, it cannot be transferred to anyone else, oh, using it as animal bedding will unleash it in quantities that not even MERLIN has ever even had nightmares of. Have fun.**

 **The Tamer**

Lucius pales after he reads the letter, he resolved then and there to never, ever piss off another Potter with Black Blood in their veins ever again.

Home of Percival Ignatius Weasley:

Red headed, bespectacled Percy Weasley blanches when he looks into his study, he may be a bureaucrat, but not even _he could handle that much of the dreaded demon_. He spies the envelope, and winces after he reads it. At least Harry wasn't declaring a blood feud on him, he'd rather deal with _the demon_.

The Burrow:

Molly Weasley nee Prewett looks at her husband in shock, " _All of that abhorrent Dementor is for me_? "

" Yes, Mollywobbles, it is. Apparently Harry had taken exception to the way you treated the Twins whom are like his older brothers, and the fact that we elected to get Percy an owl instead of getting Ron a matched wand that wasn't used. Then there's the fact that you didn't believe Fred, George, or Ron when they told you there were bars on his windows. Then there was the fact that you treated the Twins like children after they were of age, and perfectly capable of making their own decisions, you mocked their dream of opening a Joke Shop, and yet they did extraordinarily well, didn't they? " Arthur says.

Molly winces, looking back she _had been rather harsh on the Twins_. She supposed she did deserve to deal with this mess, " How did Harry arrange for this anyhow? "

George, visiting his parents smirks, " Simple, he tracked down The Tamer, and sicced him on everyone that has ever pissed him off that's still living, he gave me a head's up, and the forms to make me exempt from _this particular brand of hell_. Oh, Percy's also been nailed along with Lucius and Draco. "

Usagi's Home:

" You know, I could probably hit Dumbledore, Snape, and Tommy boy as well. " Adrien says.

Harry looks at the male blonde teen, " How the bloody hell can you do that anyhow? "

Usagi was already texting Hermes to ask if he would like to deliver _Adrien's Pet_ to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, and Severus Snape. Harry yelps when Hermes pops into Usagi's home, " God has no problem with me going into Hell to deliver that kind of torment to the three. Death is laughing his ass off at the fact that not even he is cruel enough to punish someone with _that_ , but has given the go ahead. For what it's worth, so has Lucifer, the Morning Star, Satan, you know the one whom is locked in a cage with six hundred and sixty-six seals. "

" The appropriate spells if you will, Prongslet. " Adrien asks as _his pet_ twines around him lovingly.

Hermes smirks, " Just so you know, Lucifer finds your antics highly entertaining, and laughed his ass off at the reactions of Talpa, and the Time Wench. "

Harry blinks, " Isn't Talpa a disembodied ghost head? "

Usagi looks at him, " Your point is? "

Harry cackles, " You have got to let me see Talpa's reaction to _The Demon_. "

Adrien helpfully cues the video, and Harry doubles over with laughter as he watches Talpa's reaction, and the fact that his Warlords went to go get drunk in the Mortal Realm. " Can I get a copy of this to show George? "

" I'll do you one better, I'll deliver it to him personally. " Hermes says, he still cackled when he watched that, " Hephaestus is the one whom supplied the tech to record it. "

Adrien perks up when he can feel the DESPAIR of his victims, cackling evilly, the Toad, and Fudge had received _his pet_. " Prongslet, we'll need to be really creative for Sprout. "

" Fair point, she could feed hers to her plants. " Harry admits.

Hawk Moth's Lair:

The villain shudders for no apparent reason, and decides to take a day off. Something told him Chat Noir was unleashing _his pet_ on several poor bastards at once. He did not want to get in the way of that. That might just piss the Cat Miraculous Holder off. Nope, he was not going to be that stupid, he was just going to keep slogging through the _hellacious demon_ , and mind his own business for once.

Underworld:

Hades blinks when his nephew delivers him an Olympian laptop capable of projecting several views at once, " Trust me, you're going to want to see what's about to happen next. I'm going to be delivering _that which all we immortals flee from_ to Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle Junior, and Severus Snape. "

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin practically apparate into Hades' Throne Room, they may be dead, but they could tell, their legacy was Up To No Good. Hermes smirks, he had known those three would show up, " I'm going guess you three can sense Prongslet is _up to no good_ , right? "

" Hell yeah! What is my pup/fawn/cub up to? " James, Sirius, and Remus ask together.

" He's siccing The Tamer on those that have pissed him off the most. The Tamer being someone whom has _Slayed and Tamed that which we deities flee from the mere sight of, and can then unleash on anyone whom pisses him, his Enabler, or The Kitsune off._ " Hermes says.

Hades' eyes widen, " Styx, you mean someone has actually found _the secret to beating the Demon_? "

" Yep, and he will only teach a select few others _the secret_ as well. " Hermes says.

Hermes takes his leave, and the three dead mortals, and one god watch as Dumbledore, Snape, and Riddle receive _the Demon_. " Dear Merlin, the Killing Curse turns it into origami sharks that can actually take a bite out of a dead sod? " Remus yelps.

" Damn, The Cruciatus turns it into a whirling dervish of pain! " James exclaims.

" Incendio doubles it. Well, Merlin's Balls, Fiendfyre makes it sing The Song That Never Ends, that is evil. " Sirius says.

Hades, and the Furies are all salivating at what they are watching. None of them had ever thought to _turn the Demon on those in the Fields of Punishment_. " Styx, this is quality entertainment. " Hades says.

Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera are all openly taking notes, and hoping Lady Hecate will help them replicate what they were seeing. " Diffindo quintuples it, well hell, pup did the spell casting, didn't he? " Sirius asks out loud.

" Ooh, banishing it quadruples it. Oh, my fawn is so evil, I love it. " James says.

The seven beings watching all have a What The Fuck look on their faces when Dumbledore trying transfigure it into his lemon drops summons Pinkie Pie, " Want a Cupcake? "

They all watch as Dumbledore accepts the cupcake only to gag after he eats it, " How did you like my Jumpin' Jalapeno Cupcake? " Pinkie asks.

Sirius is holding his sides, " Merlin, this is comedy gold. "

Pinkie throws a green frosted cupcake at Dumbledore, and they all howl with laughter when he's turned into an exact replica of Pinkie's pet Gummy, the toothless alligator.

Hell, Lucifer's Cage:

Lucifer is laughing his ass off at all the effects certain spells, or actions have when the three try to get rid of _the demon even he feared_. His demonic creations all stay very far away from his cage though Alistair is watching the show as well, and looking thoughtful. He'd never even dreamed of using _THAT_ of all things to torture someone with. What he was watching was an evil far beyond what he was capable of, and he tips his hat to the master.

Shapely Gym:

Mercury dispatches another youma easily enough, and Dark was having fun running around as a naked blue haired teenaged girl. Her visor showing her where her targets are, and she plans accordingly. By the time the youma are dealt with she has met up with Mars, " This is getting problematic, we need more Hermes be damned help. "

" I know, sadly enough I think we're it for now, though you did say we could call Neptune as well if necessary. " Mars muses.

Mercury groans, " Well, as long as you stop grandstanding, and actually do your damned duty properly we should be able to hold out, I hope. "

The senshi split up, and Mercury goes to find Dark, that was currently pretending to be her civilian self. Once she has let her transformation unravel she doesn't even resist when Dark spirits them away. Time to have some 'adult' fun for once. Blizzara knew Ami would be embarrassed, but she had seen the quiet bluenette's dreams, she wanted Dark to have his wicked way with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Charmed, Zelretch, Ronin Warriors, Pinkie Pie, Gummy, anything from mythology, or anything copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

 **This is letters**

Sprout Moor:

Pomona Sprout did not have nearly as refined a sense of chaos as her former colleague Minerva McGonagall happened to have thanks to being the head of house for the Marauders, and the Terror Twins as well. Upon waking to face a new day, she wends her way to her study only to pause, look at the stout Green Tea with a hint of Jasmine in her hand, blinkm rubs her eyes, and realize to her growing horror that no she was not _hallucinating that stacks of something so vile, that she thought she had left behind her when she retired for the most part._ A House Elf helpfully gives her the letter that had been delivered as well.

 **Pomona Sprout:**

 **While you were a fair teacher, you also were a nasty bitch during Harry James Potter's fourth year. It is at his request that I, The Tamer, in the pranking communities hit you with 'my pet' which you see stacked before you. Yes, I unlocked the secret of beating 'the demon' as most call it. All of Hufflepuff House could have at least done the decent thing, and apologized for making his fourth year even more of a hell than need be. He was decent enough to warn Cedric about the First Task, and offered a draw. How was he supposed to know the Cup was a trap? Hufflepuff is supposed to be the House of the Loyal, which does not just mean being loyal to your fellow Badgers, but every Hogwarts student as well.**

 **Fair warning, trying to dispose of 'my pet' has consequences. Incendio doubles it, Diffindo quintuples it, Banishing quadruples it, using it as bedding for animals, or as compost for your plants will unleash it in quantities that not even MERLIN has had nightmares about. Fiendfyre will make it sing The Song That Never Ends, the Killing Curse turns it into sharks capable of taking hunks out of spirits, the Cruciatus turns it into a whirling dervish of pain, feeding it to your carnivorous plants will summon The Overlord of Darkness.**

 **Have a good day:**

 **The Tamer**

Pomona pales, well Merlin be damned, Potter did inherit his father's sense of mischief. Damned thing was the letter was right, Hufflepuff's actions in Harry's fourth year were unforgivable. Cedric was the only one whom had actually been decent to Harry, a mere child that had been forced to compete. A child that only had the Terror Twins, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom in his corner. The Twins had pranked anyone that messed with their surrogate little brother to within an inch of their sanity. At least Severus had the sense enough to not mess with Potter that year too badly, as the Twins had been in top form, even with their school work to keep them busy. Draco had been turned into a ferret several times after the Polyjuiced Barty Crouch Jr. gave them the idea. Her Badgers and the Snakes had been slow on the uptake of keeping their mouths shut. The Lions, after the Twins pranked the unholy hell out of them for turning their backs on Harry wised up the quickest, mostly because the Twins had easier access to them.

With the help of Dobby they were able to hit the girls as well, and they didn't go easy on their siblings either. The Ravens were hit hard by Luna Lovegood, part in revenge for bullying her by taking her things, and partly for how they treated her surrogate older brother as well. Neville supplied them with the potions ingredients they needed as well, and those that they couldn't get from usual sources were apparently owl ordered, and she now suspected Harry of that.

Longbottom Manor:

Neville is laughing his ass off at Harry's revenge on those that have pissed him off. Harry was truly paying homage to his Black Blood with this. Even better, Loki himself, with Hecate's help was allowing him to watch Snape, Dumbledore, and Tom Riddle deal with The Tamer's Pet. He writes a letter to The Tamer asking if Bellatrix could be nailed as well. He has Mopsy deliver the letter. He was known as The Supplier in the pranking community because he happened have such a green thumb. He was the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts, and had done the smart thing by marrying foreign blood, Fleur Delacour's little sister, Gabrielle. He had seen the studies mundane scientists put into inbreeding, and to keep the line pure, he married foreign blood. He didn't give a fuck about breeding, but it would keep the old bastards still serving on the Wizengamot off his damned back. Yes, Gabrielle was part Veela, but she was a pureblood that could prove it, so they shut up about it.

Usagi's Home:

Adrien accepts the letter from one of the Egyptian Maus that lived around Usagi's home, they screened his mail, and the instant he reads it he starts cackling, " Prongslet, Grower has requested I hit Bellatrix as well. "

Harry blinks, " Can't say as I blame my godbrother for that. The mad bitch did help to torture his parents into a state of catatonia. "

" I know she loves the Cruciatus curse, same spells we did for the others in Hell? " Adrien muses.

Harry thinks about this, " Not sure, this bears some thinking on seeing as how she is INSANE. "

" True, we do need to take her insanity into account before we make any final decisions. " Adrien admits.

" What are you two plotting now? " Leah asks as she walks into the room.

" The spells to place on my pet that we send to Bellatrix Lestrange. " Adrien deadpans.

Leah perks up at this, " Count me in. This promises to be entertaining, to say the least. "

" When are you going to go Troll Vegeta anyhow? "

" I'm keeping track, when Trunks comes back for the second time, that way Gohan is old enough to actually be interested in girls, and I can actually get him to vent. Watch Trunks' reactions to me Trolling his father, and Chichi. Plus, I need to get a list of all the Capsules everyone wants as well. " Leah says.

Harry looks at her, " You're planning to snag Son Gohan as your boyfriend, aren't you? "

" Hell yes, he can protect himself, and if you get to him quickly enough the damage his mother does to him can be undone, he has a brain that he USES, and most importantly he's a genuinely good person. " Leah states.

Harry had read the manga, and he admitted she had a point, he had more of a backbone during Cell than after. Marrying Videl, that was essentially marrying _his mother for Merlin's sake_. Having someone to make sure he doesn't get too arrogant with his power would be vital so his father doesn't sacrifice himself. Cell needed to be put down, before he decided to Self-destruct. Gohan needed someone other than his father to counteract his mother's ideals on what her perfect son should be. Leah could easily do that, her appetite could keep up with a Saiyan's, and more importantly she could handle higher gravities, as well as lower gravities too.

Faerie Courts:

Puck is literally rolling on the ground laughing his ass off at all the videos Hermes had been so kind to give him. A mere mortal had _tamed and slayed that which all immortal beings fled from, and could turn on those that pissed him off, or someone he respected asked him to._ Queen Titania looks at her subject, and decides she was better off not knowing what was amusing him. Puck decided then and there that he would need to get on The Tamer's good side so he could senc _his pet_ after Oberon. If anyone deserved that headache it would be the King of the Faerie Courts.

Hogwarts, Headmistress' Office:

McGonagall had found the letter that had come with the delivery of _that which she loathed_.

 **Dear Professor:**

 **I, Lord Harry James Potter-Slytherin-Black, known as Prongslet in the pranking community, have asked the one known as The Tamer, to send his pet to you. In my first year you dismissed my claims out of hand as though I didn't have a brain in my head when I warned you about the Stone being in danger. Not once did I get an apology from you for fucking overreacting to me being out of bounds to help Hagrid out! Fifty points each was excessive, and the whole school turned on me, hexed me in the corridors, Gryffindor would have been worse if not for the Twins pranking them for going after me. Then you sign off on a detention into The Forbidden Forest? Merlin's Balls, what the hell were you getting high on to think that was a GOOD idea, woman?**

 **Second year you lot all do nothing to deal with the Chamber, and once again I have to save you all after being shunned for being a Parselmouth! Not once did you try and help me. First year disabused me of the notion of authority figures actually giving a damn about me, and my safety! Need I say anything about third year? Fourth year, once again the entire damn school turns on me for someone else putting my damn name into that fucking Goblet! You left me to rot that year. I only had Fred, George, Luna, and Neville in my corner, and you punished The Twins for standing up for me with their pranks! They went after everyone that disparaged me, and refused to believe that I didn't enter my name in that damned Goblet. All of you seem to think I LIKE my fame. I'd give it all up to have my parents back, to be unconditionally loved, not be the Boy Who Lived.**

 **Fifth year I was actually fucking tortured by that DAMNED TOAD, and all you told me was to keep my head down! I have the sentence 'I must not tell lies' scarred on the back of my dominant because she forced me to write lines with a Blood Quill. My parents would be rolling over in their graves at how I've been treated since they died! You have done nothing to help me when I really needed it, hope you are ready to answer to my parents when you finally die.**

 **From:**

 **Harry Potter**

Minerva McGonagall sobs as she finishes reading the letter. He was right, she had turned a blind eye to his suffering, dismissed him because he was a child, punished him unfairly in his first year, and never took into account the consequences of her actions. He had every right to be angry with her. Lily would tear her a new one the instant she died for allowing _her baby_ to be tortured, and only telling him to 'keep his head down'. Sure, she had argued against leaving him with the Dursleys, but she never went to bat for him, never stood up for him. Second year they kept treating the symptoms instead of finding a cure. Harry deserved a sincere, and heartfelt apology from the House of McGonagall for all she had done to him through her actions and inactions as well.

Hades Realm:

Sirius blinks when a new person is queued up, " I love my pup, they're going after Bella. "

The other six immediately turn their attention back to the Olympian Laptop that could project movies, and the like. Sure enough there was Bellatrix Lestrange swearing at the whirling dervish of pain that was surrounding her when she uses the Shield charm to protect herself. It was Tisiphone that found her voice first, " Did The Tamer, and Prongslet seriously set it up so using the Shield Charm after using the Cruciatus Curse would _summon Friend Bear_. " Sure enough Friend Bear was in front of Bellatrix. Friend Bear has peach colored fur, and on her tummy are two smiling intertwined yellow flowers. They watch as Friend Bear actually manages to talk Bella down out of her madness induced rage.

" Dear Merlin, did Friend Bear just tame Bellatrix? " James asks out loud in awe.

" Maybe not tamed, but Friend Bear certainly calmed her down, that's for sure. " Remus says, unable to believe what he was seeing. Friend Bear was summoning flowers from her Belly Charm to make into headdresses, and Bella was lapping it right up. Sirius blinks, " Apparently all she ever needed was some positive, non-insane attention to be a decent human being. "

Care-A-Lot:

True Heart Bear is about ready to pull her fur out, one of the cubs she had protected from Darkheart had just disappeared before her very eyes. She knew magic was real, the only reason Harry James Potter had ended up a caring person was because of Grams Bear using the Rainbow Rescue Beam to arrive in his cupboard, give him food, medicine, care, and tell him stories. It was thanks to Grams Bear he hadn't turned out like another Tom Riddle. " True Heart, why do you look so worried? " Tenderheart Bear asks her.

" Friend Bear just disappeared before my very eyes! "

" This letter should explain everything, it's from Harry Potter. " Tenderheart says.

True Heart looks stunned by the time she finishes reading the letter, " He set it up so if Bellatrix Lestrange used the Shielding Charm after the Cruciatus Curse on _that which Adrien Agreste has slayed and tamed_ , Friend Bear would be summoned. He apologized if that happened before we got the letter. "

" Didn't she end up in Hell? " Tenderheart asks.

" True, but Bellatrix was one of the ones we couldn't help because of those wards. "

Usagi's Home:

Usagi looks at Harry, " You know the Care Bears? "

" Yeah, why? " Harry asks her.

" I love Cheer Bear, and Swift Heart Rabbit, need I explain more. " Usagi deadpans.

" All right, I'll see if I can arrange for you to meet them. " Harry says.

Plagg looks at Usagi, " We've got another victim. "

" I'll call up the others, Adrien can stay here and get his Troll on. " Usagi says, and brushes her left hand along the Ladybug earring in her left ear, " Tikki, Spots On! "

Unknown to Usagi/Ladybug Juno was on the scene. Solara had recovered her Miraculous, and had decided it was time to start helping her fellow holders. She shakes her head at the fact that a zoo keeper let himself get bothered enough by a teenager. Seriously McGonagall had more nerve than this man, hell she had more nerve than most of the adults in Paris. These people were so easily hurt emotionally, kids, and teenagers were understandable, but the sheer amount of adults that were insecure was astounding. Juno's outfit is dark blue with a green and purple mask similar to the masks of all the other Miraculous Holders. On her back is a pair of swords similar to those of Toothiana's, the Tooth Fairy's weapons when the Guardians of Childhood were called to battle. She leaps down into the zoo, and curses, the animals had been let out of their damned cages! Why in the hell would anyone with any semblance of sanity do that! She may act loopy, but she was not insane, dammit!

That was when Dream Wolf and Drago Blaze arrived, " Get these animals back in their cages, I'm going after the victim, he's essentially an animagus! "

" Who are you? " Dream Wolf asks.

" Juno. " is the answer, and she spins on her heel, apparating out of the zoo, and to a high enough building that she could easily find the newest victim that was going by the name of Animan. Phoenix joins Dream and Drago Blaze in rounding the animals back up.

Ladybug is traveling through Paris via means her Lucky Charm when Animan, in his animal form slams straight into her ribs, her right hand lets go of her Lucky Charm, and she wasn't high enough up that her wings would come out, *Alexandre, I need access to the Cat Miraculous' power now. I would like to land on my damned feet!*

Cat ears, and a long black cat's tail appear on her body, and she twists around to land on her feet, immediately going into a forwards somersault to dodge Animan whom had turned into a leopard, *Claws, I need Claws!*

The claws appear, and Ladybug wastes no time in leaping up into the air, and landing on all fours, her claws scraping into the ground as they halt her backwards momentum. " Hand over your Miraculous, Ladybug. "

" No way in hell, Animan. " Ladybug fires back, her current tail twitching in agitation.

Juno has located Ladybug's Lucky Charm by this time, and realizes that because of the soul bond between her son, and Ladybug, they could share powers. The only reason Ladybug was staying in this fight. The eyes of both superheroines widen when Animan turns into a dragon, a Western Style dragon at that. Ladybug starts swearing immediately in her native Japanese so vociferously that the Hunters cleared for international operations watching the battle on tv are recording it with their phones. Juno is swearing in the Faerie tongue, how the bloody hell were they supposed to beat a bloody dragon? She had already tried to summon the bracelet the victim was wearing.

The other three all swear impressively as well when they see the huge assed dragon in the sky, " You have got to be fucking kidding me, he turned into a damned dragon? " Drago Blaze says out loud.

Dream Wolf groans, " Don't tell me Potter is actually in Paris! "

Usagi's home:

" Bloody Hell, apparently my luck has decided to act up in a rather spectacular fashion. Chris, give me a lift. It takes a dragon to beat a dragon after all. " Harry says when they see the news.

Adrien is swearing in Babylonian currently, though at least Alexandre was lending _their Queen_ the power of the Cat Miraculous.

Paris in General:

Chris orbs Harry to a roof that was close enough to the action that he could actually get there fast enough, " Head on back, mate, I got this. " Harry says, and he leaps off the building, already letting the change come over him. He loved his animagus form so bloody much.

Fifty feet from the ground he changes into a Night Fury, spins over in the air, unleashes his wings, and glides upwards before flapping them, and slamming into Animan, using a claw to knock the bracelet off. He abstractly notices Ladybug leap up into the air, grab the bracelet, and land gracefully on her feet. Animan watches him warily, he recognized him as a Night Fury, anyone whom had seen How to Train Your Dragon would recognize Toothless' breed very quickly. Juno appears next to Ladybug, and hands her, her Lucky Charm happily enough. Ladybug smirks as she takes in the other female superheroine, " Peacock Broach? "

" Correct. Call me Juno. "

" The Bitch Queen of the Olympians hasn't smited you for that yet? " Ladybug asks curiously as she deals with the akuma.

" I'm favored by the Faerie Courts, and I'm a Sailor Miracles from an alternative dimension. " Juno deadpans.

Ladybug nods at this and uses her Miraculous Ladybug power after purifying the akuma. Then she leaps up, and lands on Harry's back, " Home please, Toothless. "

Harry chuffs in a manner that indicated he was laughing, and he flies them off. Juno smiles, yes, her son had chosen well for his other half. Of course, if he ever let his father be free from his pet she might show up, and let her opinion be known about how Gabriel had _disregarded her wishes_!

Alya watches in awe as the new heroine, Juno, leaps away, she still hadn't transformed yet, but she was keeping Sly well fed. She would update her blog immediately, people needed to know the actual truth, and not what was fed to them by the masses.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes:

George Weasley is laughing his ass off at all the videos Hermes had so helpfully supplied to him. He wouldn't have thought Snape had it in him to use Fiendfyre of all things on _The Tamer's Pet_. George was so grateful he was exempt, while infuriated that Fred had been used as a human shield by Hannah Abbot, hence why Neville had refused to marry her, at least Fred had come back as a ghost to help run the shop, give him more ideas, and haunt Hannah Abbot as well. Fred was laughing his ghostly ass off, though he was glad he'd managed to at least sire a set of twins. Oh yes, Fred Gideon Weasley had a legacy, one that were his legitimate heirs as well. Since he was already dead his mum couldn't very well bitch at him about it, or send him a Howler either. A girl that had attended Salem happened to be the mother of his children, and agreed to make sure they never met Molly Weasley, or attended Hogwarts. Fabian and Lily, the names of his children.

George had known what Fred had done, since he'd had a nasty feeling he wouldn't survive, and had filed the appropriate forms with the Goblins. George had no problems with filling up the Trust Vaults for his niece and nephew. His own son was named after Fred, and also had a Trust Vault as well. He knew the only reason why Harry could be sure his children were his children was the magically binding contract he had Andromeda Tonks draw up that stated Ginny must provide him with four children _sired by him_. So far there was James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Remus Cedric Potter. The very instant his mum had tried to suggest Harry name one of his children after Dumbledore Harry had blown up, tearing Molly a new one. Ginny couldn't even access any of the money, and Harry had made it very clear she was Lady Potter in name only.

George knew damned well that Harry had a mistress, as he hadn't wanted to marry Ginny, but a binding contract forced him to. Harry just made certain no one else found out by hiding the information behind the Fidelius Charm with Harry himself as the secret keeper. George, and by extension Fred, only knew because he trusted them with the information. Harry hadn't wanted to marry his mum after all. Ginny looked astonishingly like Lily Potter nee Evans. If he could Harry would kick Ginny out, and keep the kids. George had been present for several blistering rows when it came to what the children should be taught. James had to attend Hogwarts since he happened to be the Potter Heir, and Teddy because he was the Black Heir, however Lily was attending Beauxbatons while Remus would go to Youkai Academy when he was old enough. Until then he would be going to a Mundane boarding school that he would live at year round.

All of Harry's children had records in both worlds, and were fully capable of blending in as well. George was loath to admit it, but Ginny was a poor match for Harry. Probably another reason why his mum received a visit from The Tamer's Pet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Charmed, Zelretch, Ronin Warriors, Pinkie Pie, Care Bears, anything from mythology, or anything copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

 **This is letters**

England:

Marjorie Dursley, older sister to Vernon Dursley, smiles as she looks over her bred to be vicious bulldogs. Her Ripper was now barely able to move, but she didn't want to put him down either. She elected to let him live out his twilight years. Imagine her surprise when an eighteen wheeler UPS truck pulls up to her Bulldog Breeding Farm, and yes, she did make sure she had everything legal, and up to code, at least when those that were law abiding citizens were around. Her dogs were trained to behave like the rest of society felt they should when inspections rolled around, the rest of the time they were as they were meant to be, vicious, brutal,and nasty killing machines. " Delivery for one Marjorie Dursley, I need you to sign for everything. "

Once she's signed what she needs to she's handed a letter that she opens immediately, thinking maybe some distant rich relative had left her money.

 **To the vicious bulldog raising bint:**

 **Petunia's nephew here, and I am finally going to be getting my own back when it comes to you! Had it not been for several factors outside of my control I would have left the horse faced bint's care after you allowed that fucking bulldog that you love by the name of Ripper to chase me, and then pin me in a tree when I was seven, not to mention he also damn near tore my leg off! Since no one will shut your damned Vicious Breeding Puppy Mill down I have resorted to another method of punishing you. My father was the Prankster known as Prongs, and I hold the title of Prongslet now. I tracked down the prankster known as The Tamer so they could unleash their pet on you. This is a pet that deities flee from the mere sight of, a demon that Lucifer the Archangel is terrified of as well.**

 **In that eighteen wheeler is boxes upon boxes of this Demon, a Demon that bureaucrats adore by the way. Burning it will double it, shredding it will quadruple it, using it as bedding will unleash it in amounts that not even GOD has had nightmares of, trying to mail it to someone else will quintuple it, and should you try to feed it to your dogs that will summon something entirely random. Have fun finally getting yours, bitch.**

 **Lord Harry James Potter-Black**

Marjorie shudders when the boxes start to be unloaded, who would have thought the bastard's father was nobility. She had seen the Potter Family Coat of Arms, she hadn't known he was related to _those Potters_. Not only that, but now he was having _the Beast_ delivered unto her in amounts that would make even the most hardened secretary shed tears of blood at the mere sight of it. Dorea Potter, were she still alive would have ruined her in any possible way she could. Charlus, dear God above, Charlus would have torn into her upon hurting his great-grandson in such a manner, and insulting his grandson along with the woman he chose to marry to continue the family line, that would have been grounds for a feud, and the Queen would support it as well.

Spirit World:

Dorea Potter nee Black smirks viciously as she watches her great-grandson work with the eldest Lovegood heir alive to deliver vengeance upon those that had wronged him, even reaching into Hell itself to go after Riddle, Dumbledore, and Snape. The instant she saw that she had started cackling, causing her son and husband to steer very clear of her. Her daughter-in-law was of the same opinion she was, and Lily was already trying to get into Hell so she could read Snape and Dumbledore the riot act for how they treated _her son_. Perhaps Hermes would be willing to allow the Potter ancestors to have one of those delightful laptops so they could watch the carnage over and over again.

In a different part of the Spirit World Ignotus Peverell slaps his brother Cadmus upside the head, " Your damned descendant just had to get it into his head to wipe out the non-magicals, create Horcruxes, and then go after _my descendant_. How the fuck do you even have a descendant that could have married into the Gaunt line which was an offshoot of the Slytherin line long enough to begat that bastard to begin with! "

Antioch wisely keeps his mouth shut, the Potters came by their pranking/trolling genes honestly. Pissing Ignotus off was something you never wanted to do when they had still been alive. " There may have been a few one night stands before I met my fiancée. " Cadmus says.

" Am I the only one in the family that actually had some common bloody sense? " Ignotus asks, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

Cadmus and Antioch both flinch, " Hey, as far as we know I do not have any descendants out there. It's Cadmus' line that became so damned inbred they basically bred themselves out. " Antioch points out.

" True, my line didn't follow those damned inbreeding practices, and always used heritage potions to make sure they weren't too closely related to whomever they were thinking about dating, thank Merlin, and Thanatos for that small mercy. " Ignotus says, there had been a reason why the Potters had retained their magical power, though Euphemia's troubles in carrying a child to term had been troubling.

Paris:

Harry is outright cackling as he watches his Uncle's sister try to feed said pet to her dogs, not believing his warning to her. Usagi, Leah, Adrien, Chris, the Kwami, and the felines are all watching with treats as feeding _Adrien's Pet_ to her dogs summons…" Holy shit, is that Jigglypuff, the one that always gets upset that no one can listen to her songs all the way through, and then writes on everyone with magic markers? " Usagi and Leah exclaim together.

" The very one. " Adrien says, cackling as Marjorie has a What The Fuck look on her face when Jigglypuff appears.

Jigglypuff starts to sing, and then puffs up in annoyance halfway through when her audience has fallen asleep. She removes the cap to her microphone/marker, before setting to work. " Damn, you two combined are an evil no one would ever want to cross. " Chris says through his laughter.

Usagi had actually pulled Adrien to her for one helluva hot kiss, " You two somehow get me an Eevee I can evolve into Umbreon, and I'll take you back in time to nail Walburga with Adrien's brand of Chaos. "

Hades Realm:

Sirius straightens as new memories crash over him, " Dear Merlin, Lord Hades, your reincarnated daughter took my pup, and The Tamer back in time to nail _my black hearted bitch of a mother with The Demon_. " Sirius is laughing his ass off as he says this, and James stares at his best friend/brother.

" You're shitting me, they're transcending time now to be an even bigger menace? " James asks.

Hades looks very proud of this, and then the video loads, " Oh my Merlin, she used an entropy curse on The Demon, and they have something random in place for that as well. " Remus says.

Indeed in the case of someone using an entropy curse on The Demon, as Adrien's Pet is called by those that fear, and loath it, Tribbles were summoned, specifically one Tribble that a younger Sirius fed, Lily had made him watch the episode, she got it from a shop that sells ahead of its time merchandise. Then to confound the matter trying to banish the Tribbles resulted in them changing colors, the Killing Curse turned them invisible, the very same entropy curse gave them wings, trying to transfigure them into something else unleashed The Song That Never Ends, and trying to have the House Elves remove them summoned something else. It was Remus to recognize what was summoned through trying to use the House Elves to get rid of the Tribbles though.

They're all laughing their asses off at what The Tamer and Prongslet, along with Kitsune, managed to wrought in the past. Remus is almost choking on his laughter, which had increased when he recognized what was summoned by trying to use the House Elves to remove the Tribbles. He was having a hard time breathing, he'd thought Pinkie Pie was random enough, this being was even better, Calumon, the Digital World's Light of Digivolution from the Third Season.

Paris:

Usagi cuddles her new Eevee, named Ténebrès(Darkness), happily. Arceus had been more than happy to give her an Eevee she could evolve into Umbreon since even he was having fun watching the Chaos Adrien was capable of unleashing. Therefore she took Adrien and Harry into the past in order to deliver _Adrien's Pet_ to Walburga Black. Harry had been given a Zorua by Arceus, and they all had an invitation to visit any of his world's to catch more pokémon anytime they wanted to. " Do any of you find it disturbing that none of us have any problems with making people's lives hell through _Adrien's Pet_? " Chris asks them.

Leah looks at her brother in horror, " Dammit all to Helheim and back, if you are going to act as a damned Voice of Reason then get the Hell out! "

" He's right, maybe you guys should tone it down. " Tikki says, oh, she still intended to shove her foot up where the sun don't shine on Nooroo, but yeah, they all needed to chill out.

Usagi looks at Tikki blandly, " Hell and no. We do not need to fucking tone it down, Tikki. This is the most fun I've had in ages. "

" Actually, going back in time to make people miserable with _Adrien's Pet_ is going way too far. " Chris says.

Harry hits him with a wandless and silent _Silencing Charm_ , then uses _Stupefy_ to knock him out, before Leah tosses a paralysis potion on him, " Got a House Elf that can take care of my kill joy of an older brother? " Leah asks Harry.

" I do actually. Let me hit him with a Portkey to take him to Grimmauld Place, then I'll have Kreacher take care of him. Honestly, did he really think we were going to let him ruin _our fun_ that easily? " Harry muses, and once Chris is handled for the time being they get back to their plotting.

Purveyors of Mayhem everywhere salivate at the feeling of CHAOS in the air, they were so going to enjoy what was going to happen soon. Defenders of Order however are shivering in TREPIDATION, the apocalypse had happened. Several high level Trolls had joined forces, and were now out to make the lives of people hell, simply because they could.

" Who else should we go after anyhow. Walburga was a given, we've read the books, after all. Sirius is way too cool to not have at least one good memory of the bint suffering to see him through. Who else should we ensure gets a _personal visit from Adrien's delightful pet_? " Usagi muses out loud.

" Bartemius Crouch Senior, for certain. " Harry says, " Probably should go after Minister Bagnold as well. Hey, could we go to a different alternate, and kill off the Dark Tosser's minions, the inbred morons, and put the Mundane Borns in charge? "

" Better, after we finally take care of Hawk Moth, and lace that damned pin with so many spells that no one of ill intentions can use it we'll get ourselves deaged, go to a Narutoverse, join Konoha, and unleash absolute CHAOS. Especially when we start taking out Root, making sure that Orochimaru is permanently put down after the Invasion Arc. Kill off those that would be the most problematic, convert those that are awesome to the ways of the Troll, and give Sarutobi Hiruzen migraines that the Sage of Six Paths has never experienced. Especially when I dangle the proverbial carrot in front of him. " Adrien says.

Harry is practically salivating at the thought of being able to kill idiots that deserve to be put down. Usagi and Leah look particularly bloodthirsty, as they thrived in killing off serial killers, rapists, and pedophiles. With Leah around to go after them Usagi had more time to deal with her challenger that just wouldn't give up, being Ladybug, and actually being able to spend time with Adrien as well. Adrien had gotten very good at managing his own schedule, ensuring his father wouldn't see the light of day until after he was married to Usagi, and preferably with at least one kid, and another on the way. With the Voice of Reason out of the way they were able to hit Minister Bagnold, Crouch Sr, Macnair, and several other Death Eaters with high positions within the Ministry of Magic.

Of course, they have to go to school the next day, so Harry agrees to watch over the familiars while they all go to school. Nino takes one look at his best friend, and looks at him in horror, " Dear Loki, you've gone on a Trolling Spree. "

Marinette and Alya look at the rather amused, and smug looking blonde, " Do we want to know or not? " Alya asks Adrien.

" Not. " Adrien says firmly.

As it was Adrien fully gave Marinette his support as Class Rep, mostly so they wouldn't be stuck with Bitch Barbie again. Nino was all for that since Marinette was their healer, so keeping her out of the fights until necessary to call her in was vital. You always protected the medic, no matter what. With Adrien endorsing Marinette the rest of the class easily goes with her as well. It was only after he finishes his fencing lesson for the day that Adrien has a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He openly curses out Chloé's father, even after he made sure to hit them both with _His Pet_ , they were still acting like arrogant, and petulant children. He has a nasty feeling he's going to be facing his fencing teacher as a new akumatized victim.

Armand D'Argencourt smirks viciously as he turns into Darkblade even as Usagi and Naru, kick the girl's locker room door to try, and get out. The vents had been welded shut, the windows were too small to get out of, and they'd tried to break down every other door as well. " Loki take them all. If those jumped up little bitches think _this_ is going to do more than inconvenience us they're going to learn differently. " Usagi snarls.

Then she senses her other half transform, " Eris dammit it all, there's a new villain. "

Naru curses, " The damned hinges just have to be on the outside, don't they? "

Usagi groans, " Fuck, let's get out of here now! "

The pair call on their inherent senshi strength, and just barely manage to bust the damned thick door down. Then they find a security camera blind spot before Usagi transforms into Ladybug. Naru henshins into Sailor Psyche as well, something told her this fight was going to be a major cluster fuck. Ladybug teleports them to the roof, and they swear when they see a jumbotron showing the news, " May I just say the mayor is just as good at making people vulnerable to Hawk Moth as his daughter, Bitch Barbie, is. " Sailor Psyche states.

They head for the museum, and Sailor Psyche immediately deals with the turned minions of Darkblade, using Soul Searing to cure them. Darkblade frowns even as Ladybug wraps her Magical Yo-Yo around his ankle, and yanks back on it. He turns a backflip to get back on his feet, even as Chat Noir makes his way to the fight, using his staff as a staff this time. He was so letting his last life have control. Ladybug takes the time to call Dream Wolf in since Nino and Marinette were stuck in the museum, Marinette helping them all to stay safe by becoming the clear leader they needed while Chloé just hid, like the cowardly little bitch she happened to be. " We can't let that flag be planted. " Chat calls out.

Ladybug reacts immediately, only to fall prey to one of the catapults that Darkblade had created, " La mia alternativa omologo dimensionale abbiamo una situazione critica qui. Portare il Maestro della Morte con voi, tutte le mani sul ponte(My alternative dimensional counterpart we have a critical situation here. Bring the Master of Death with you, all hands on deck)! " Ladybug calls out in Italian.

Leah Albarn, currently Cure Pitch, and one Master of Death in the form of Toothless, arrive at the battle site moments later. " Pre Cure Pitch Decrescendo! "

Harry guards the pole they want to put the flag on while Cure Pitch, and Dream Wolf help keep the transformed minions in check, " Bastet, we need some feline fury here. " Chat calls out to his patron. He was doing everything he could to disarm his fencing instructor since the sword was the akumatized item. Harry was unleashing Plasma Blasts to keep the minions from raising the Flag of Darkblade. Dream Wolf and Cure Pitch were knocking the minions down while Sailor Psyche worked relentlessly to cure them so as to dwindle their numbers.

Inside the museum Nino and Marinette are directing their fellow classmates on battening down the hatches while swearing internally. If they could get away they could help end this nightmare, but they needed to defend their classmates, since soon enough Dream Wolf, the girl in red, and Sailor Psyche would not be able to keep the minions from reaching the museum doors. Ladybug was also lassoing groups of them, yanking them back while at the same time engaging in melee combat herself. If the Miraculous Holders used their main powers they'd turn back, which really sucked for the situation.

" Kim, see if you can make a makeshift bow, and find anything you can to use as arrows. If the doors are breached we will be fighting back. Juleka, take Rose, and gather up any and all chemicals. Science geeks, we need stink bombs, flash bombs, and whatever else your devious minds can come up with. " Marinette says.

" Alya, get the truth out there. " Nino says, his eyes are narrowed, and he watches as Ladybug leaps in front of the doors, and starts holding the line, apparently until Chat could get the item she was going to do her damnedest to keep the minions out of the museum.

" Daddy, I'm scared. " Chloé wails.

Alix Kubdel gags Chloé, and looks at Sabrina, " Keep her quiet, and out of the way. If she's not going to help then we don't need her mucking things up either! "

Outside Ladybug keeps knocking back the minions, and then openly curses when one of them gets past her guard, slipping a sword right between her ribs. She kicks the fool away immediately, thankful Chat hadn't noticed, he was the only one whom could get that damned item. Steeling herself she keeps fighting, pushing the minions back while Harry is keeping them from raising Darkblade's flag still with his Plasma bursts. Another catapult launch heads her way, and she starts twirling her Lucky Charm, managing to block that shot. She was hoping to hell the Miraculous Ladybug power would heal her from this nasty assed wound. That was when Juno takes Chat's place, " Your Lady needs you, Chat. Help her hold the line while I get this damned item. Besides, nargles are starting to infest Ladybug. "

Ladybug spins away from another attack, slams her Lucky Charm into the wall opposite her, and takes out the minion in front of her. Her motor functions, and ability to think coherently were failing. Juno meets Darkblade blow for blow, her eyes narrowed in determined rage, her son's other half happened to have a very serious wound. Chat's golden eyes widen when he sees the still bleeding wound in his Queen's left side, " What the hell were you thinking? "

" That we need all hands on deck, and until Juno showed up you were the only Amaterasu be damned one that could actually get the akumatized item from Darkblade! " Ladybug snaps at him.

It was then their feline reinforcements arrived, which included the large cats from the zoo. Lions, tigers, leopards, panthers, pumas, and foxes littered the battlefield. Shifting the tide of the battle while the house cats yowl in fury before launching at the faces of the minions closest to the museum. Ladybug collapses back against the doors, her Lucky Charm falling to her right side. Chat curses at this development, relieved she was still breathing, but worried that she had collapsed. Once more he takes up the Lucky Charm, he would have to do the purifying again. Marinette looks at Nino, and he nods, he'd cover for her. Marinette immediately slips away, and transforms, and Phoenix lands beside Chat, " Watch my back, I'm going to heal her. "

Chat sighs in relief, " Thank you, Phoenix, I've got your back, just get _My Lady_ back on her feet, dammit. "

Juno's swords twirl in her hands as she fights Darkblade, and then she pins the blade between both of hers, and twists viciously, " Chat, finish this, now! " Juno kicks Darkblade back, and surges forward, she had to keep him busy.

" Dream Wolf, defend Phoenix and Ladybug! " Chat calls out, already running forward, and leaping up to catch the sword.

Dream Wolf leaps into the air, turning a backwards somersault, and snarling at any minion stupid enough to get too close. Chat smirks, " Cataclysm! "

He touches his claws to the sword, and then lashes the Lucky Charm forward, catching the akuma just as Phoenix finishes healing Ladybug, " Time to de-evilize. " He opens the Lucky Charm up, " Bye, bye little butterfly, " he tosses the Lucky Charm up into the air, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

He practically apparates to Ladybug, scooping her up into his arms easily enough, and then leaping up into the air, turning a backwards somersault, and landing on Harry whom had already picked up Cure Pitch, and Sailor Psyche. He flies towards Usagi's home, knowing the French Obliviators were cursing him out, even if he was helping the Miraculous Holders out. Juno takes her own leave, while Dream Wolf internally curses the fact that she had made a play for Marinette first, because she did that she couldn't brush Phoenix's hair back. Instead she heads off as well, and smirks, time to ruin her so called father, and her bitch of a half-sister.

On Harry's back Ladybug's eyes slit open, and she opts to just snuggle into her Orokana neko. Chat can feel tension drain from his body when she does this, he understood intellectually why she had kept him from sensing her injury, _he had been the only one whom could in fact get the item_ , at least until the Peacock Holder arrived at the battle. Though her use of the word nargles niggled something in his memory, he just couldn't pinpoint what. They arrive at their destination, and leap off of Harry's back, landing on the roof even as Harry transforms back, he had filed the appropriate forms to be a part time Demon Hunter, and Demon Hunting Guild was more than happy to keep the French Ministry off of his ass too. Something that would cause him to cackle when they showed up to bitch him out for using his animagus form like that.

" Harry, I need the best damned cream, and tuna you can get your hands on, to offer to Bastet for her assistance in our most recent fight. " Adrien says, his transformation had ended.

Once inside the girls end their own, and Harry slips off to get the items Adrien had asked for. Thankfully Adrien knew how to set up the ritual circle to deliver everything straight to his patron goddess. Tikki ends the transformation, and the Kwami go to get their own food while the girls seek snackage as well. Adrien heads for the couch, and curls up with Usagi in his arms. The female blonde snuggles in closer, until Harry could give her a blood replenishing potion she was cold. She had lost a lot of blood. Only her insane healing factor, along with being healed had kept her alive.

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami stretches languidly in her bed, not bothered by her state of undress, or the redhead beside her. Blizzara was the best thing to ever happen to her along with getting held hostage by Krad. Sure, she technically had two lovers, but they shared the same body, so she didn't mind that in the least. Technically, thanks to Bitchenity, she was also two separate people as well. The best thing was, since her mother was hardly ever at home, in between homework, senshi duties, and thefts she could have some _carnal fun_. She had never felt so good in her life, but she did make damned certain to continue to act the same way around her mother, and at school. It wouldn't do for anyone to suspect that she was indulging in _bedroom games_ regularly, after all.

Daisuke rolls over to pin her to the bed, smiling as he does so. Takeshi was more than willing to cover for him should he spend the night with his girlfriend. This meant between her training under Kudo Taiki, the undisputed Trap King, and her normal routine his mother had no way of checking to see if he was actually where he said he was, and more to the point he had thought of every question she could possibly ask, recorded the answers with the proper intonation, hesitance, and everything else to keep her from discovering she had been duped. As he once more worships the body of the blue haired genius beneath him he lets his thoughts go, Dark had promised not to take control in the bedroom, whomever started things got to finish things, unless someone was stupid enough to try and rob the apartment.

There was no chance of Mizuno Saeko, or her husband walking in on them. Saeko was at a medical conference in Germany, where she planned to spend some quality time with her separated from her spouse. This meant that the young lovers could explore the new intimate side to their relationship thoroughly, without having to worry about getting caught. Of course, Daisuke had been trained as a Phantom Thief, the odds of actually catching him in the apartment were astronomical to say the least. They'd already played in the kitchen, living room, Saeko's bedroom, and now Ami's room, the only rooms left were the laundry room, and the bathroom. Daisuke had noticed a box of _toys_ that he was going to have fun using with Ami later.

London:

Aino Minako is bowled over by the completion of a soulmate bond, and not the Hime's this one was between Mercury, and her true other half. Minako is grinning, though jealous at the same time, Mercury had a husband in the Ancient Ways, the Hime was with her soulmate, even if they couldn't consummate their bond legally for another year physically, but that still meant they could consistently go to second base at the most. Fuck, she needed to get laid, desperately. Damned thing was there was still no one that appealed to her, and she loathed Kunzite! There wasn't even anyone here that was worthy of just scratching her itch, so to speak. Toys could only do so much to take the edge off after all, and her domains were love and beauty. All aspects of love, which included the physical part of it.

Hopefully whomever Mercury had snagged would have a willing friend, even if it just so happened to be a Friends With Benefits arrangement, that would work for her, dammit! She couldn't even legally head to a nightclub, and pick up a one night stand! It was so infuriating how the consent laws had changed in a thousand years. In her last life anyone whom was thirteen could be married, have sex, get drunk, ya know, all the fun stuff. Then the prudes had started making the laws, which restricted the ages at which you could legally do all the 'fun stuff'. That didn't stop her from raiding her parents alcohol stashes though. Well, since she couldn't get laid, she would just get roaring drunk instead.

Paris, Next Morning:

Adrien blinks as he looks at the headlines, and smirks, Diana had launched her first salvo against her father, and half-sister. One headline proclaimed that was mayor was implicated in the murder of his mistress, and mother of his second child. Another gave proof of Chloé throwing around her authority as the mayor's daughter to get out of trouble, and a third hinted at the mayor having an affair with his Personal Assistant. Usagi is outright cackling, though she was looking much better after Harry gave her a blood replenishing potion once Adrien made his offering to Bastet. That was the only time other than for necessities that Adrien left her side. As it was they shared a room, weren't concerned with changing in front of each other, and generally ended up with their limbs entangled as they slept.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Charmed, Zelretch, Ronin Warriors, Pinkie Pie, Care Bears, Calumon, anything from mythology, or anything copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

 **This is letters**

Paris, Usagi's Home:

Adrien, Leah, and Usagi all happened to be present when the French Ministry apparated in, the Sorcerers Guild had let them, if only to get a recording of what would happen next. Since Leah had the steadiest hands, even while laughing her ass off, she was given the video camera while Adrien has a regular camera, as in one that still used film, if only so they could develop the photos in the potion that makes them move, " Lord Potter-Slytherin-Black, your blatant use of your animagus form in front of mundanes has to stop. " the most senior Obliviator tells him.

Harry smirks before handing the man a badge, one that he verified as real first, before handing it to his partner as well, the looks on their faces, along with the swearing rant they went on was so worth not having the Demon Hunting Guild send them the memo they couldn't touch him. Usagi is smirking as well, " You do realize this is Demon Hunter territory, right? I am the Albarn Heiress, though I am also a member of the Sorcerers Guild as well. " Then she lets loose the Inverse cackle.

The senior Obliviator pales, " Oh, fuck no! _You're descended from HER_! " Let it be known that Wizards and Witches had hated Lina Inverse as well for all the headaches she gave them, simply because of her complete, and utter disregard for their laws. The Sorcerers Guild had hated her because when she got pissed she could _level mountain ranges_. It was bad enough she could toss Dragon Slaves around all damn day like they were candy, throw in the fact that she always went completely overkill in any fight she was in...yeah, she gave them headaches of a different sort. The only one that could even come close to reining her in had been her older sister Luna. None of Luna's descendants had the same moxy as Luna had, had. Usagi, on the other hand, she _did have the Inverse Temper, and Lina's absolute love of going supreme overkill on everything_. Thankfully enough for the modern age she preferred Trolling people to blowing things up for the hell of it, unless someone actually _pissed her off_. As it was the Sorcerers Guild had no pity for whatever fool actually did piss her off, the insurance they used filed Usagi's Inverse Style rampages under _acts of deities_ , and refused to pay out if said person instigated the rampage, if they just got caught up in it then the insurance would pay out, and they had to provide memories as extra evidence.

Adrien cackles as he gets even more pictures for his collection, " I am, the Goblins can prove it to. Doesn't hurt that I can summon the Demon Blood Amplification Gems at any time, can throw the Dragon Slave around like it's candy all damn day long, and I have the Inverse temper as well. None of Luna's descendants can meet the requirements to access her vaults while I have met, and exceeded the ones to access Lina's. " Usagi says, cackling at the looks on their faces at the mere thought of the return of Lina Inverse's line.

Needless to say the French Ministry would be horrified to find out they had a direct descendant of Lina Inverse living in Paris, and from the looks of it, dating Adrien Agreste. Then there was the fact she had an actual Eevee for a pet, how the hell she got one of those they had no clue. Were they to find out she received it from _Arceus himself_ as an incentive to keep causing Chaos...well, they'd be hitting the alcohol even harder than they already would discovering that the Enemy of All Who Live had a descendant that was entirely too much like her for anyone's sanity.

They all bust up laughing once the Obliviators apparate out in horror at the fact that not only couldn't they touch Potter, but he was with a descendant of _HER_. That's right, the Wizarding portion of the magicals still _feared speaking the name of the Queen of Overkill, the Enemy of All Who Live, and Dragon Spooker_. Naturally once Harry finds that out in the history books Usagi really cackles, and makes sure she's in a Magical Alley as well, causing several people to lose control of their bowels by hearing such an insane, and horrifying cackle. For the moment though they were plotting what they would do next.

Nether Realm:

If Talpa were to have actual hands he would be pulling his hair out, he had somehow, just barely managed to get one sheet of that _creature_ done, by concentrating his ectoplasm, and that had exhausted him. Were he to know that _Lucifer_ had been given a laptop to watch his trials with _the creature_ , he might not be as willing to show his despair, and the sheer desperation he felt to vanquish this foe of his. A foe he had never wanted to deal with either. _Deities feared this foe for a reason,_ after all. It never ended, it never stopped, it just _kept coming_.

Mortal Realm, Japan:

Ryo, Sage, and Cye meet up with Anubis and Kale. Dayus was the only one that could reasonably keep Sekmet in check. " You sent us a letter saying you wish to defect to our side, mates, so what shall the terms be? " Cye asks them.

Kale steps forward, how he ended up being the most diplomatic of them he still didn't understand. " We'll help defend the Mortal Realm in exchange for new identities, and papers to prove them. We'll also read up on the new laws as well. "

Cye looks at Ryo, " I may have enough connections to pull it off, but you would all also be put on probation as well until we can be sure you can be trusted. "

With that Cye, with the occasional input from Sage, works out the terms of the defection. Talpa would be in for a very rude awakening soon enough, once he actually remembered about the Warlords, that is. _The Creature_ was taking up all of his attention, and Badamon, the Priest that controls the Nether Spirits, was nowhere to be found. He was avoiding Talpa for the moment as he did not want to be caught unawares by _the creature_.

England:

Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger was one of the few that had not gotten hit with The Tamer's pet, she may not have always supported Harry, but at least she didn't abandon him during the Horcrux Hunt like Ron did. It also helped that she had sincerely apologized for not sticking by his side in fourth year as well. Ron never did, and The Twins had gone easier on her since she did help Harry master the summoning charm in time to complete the first task. Harry was also sponsoring her research into finding a complete cure for werewolves. Both of them had adored Remus, and he had not deserved to get chased out of the castle by Snape, simply because the man refused to believe that Sirius could have been innocent. He had acted like a child because of what had happened in his youth, and then hadn't been able to be the bigger man, and not see Harry as his father.

Hermione knew why Harry refused to respect Professor Snape, because the man hadn't given him any either. Had he ever shown Harry a little respect Harry would have given him a little as well. As Harry had pointed out to her testily the one day, respect is earned not given, had Snape ever earned Harry's respect? Hermione had found herself hard pressed to argue with that argument of her friend's. He was right, Hermione had always respected authority figures, even when they didn't earn it. Harry, and The Twins had sat her down, and started showing her evidence of the fact that several authority figures did not deserve her respect. They then had her do the research herself, and she had been devastated to have her world view shattered. It was then she had learned to look at several sources for the truth. The Lockhart Incident should have knocked some Merlin needed sense into her.

Also, the incident in first year with McGonagall should have gotten her over her authority figure fetish, and it had been a fetish. Where Harry didn't apply himself in academics, too many years of being told not to do better than his cousin to reverse that, he had Street Smarts, and forced Hermione to use some Common Bloody Sense. Ron hadn't been visited by The Tamer's Pet, probably because Harry knew Ron would try to make her do it, and that she might remove the enchantments placed upon it as well. She'd heard about, and read about what happened to his Uncle Vernon, and the man's abhorrent sister. She'd heard from George that Mrs. Weasley and Percy had also been hit. Draco apparently had enough of a Chaos sense that he'd drunk Draught of the Living Death before the delivery had hit him. Fudge, and that abhorrent Toad had also been hit. The Toad absolutely deserved whatever Harry's absolutely wickedly devious mind could come up with.

In a different part of England a woman is just waking up for the day, her children were at their magical day care already. It helped that they wore bracelets that were charmed to never come off that acted as port keys. Her children both had their father's untamable hair, though one had gotten the hair of their deceased paternal grandmother. The other had her own brown hair, she had moved to England, because she had a better chance of getting a job here than her home country, and had filed all of the appropriate forms. Under normal circumstances she would have never become the other woman, she knew her lover had been backed into a corner due to an unbreakable marriage contract. He did not like his wife, and the only reason she accepted the role of being the mistress. He loved her, and had no problems with her working for the TSAB, Time/Space Administration Bureau on the side.

She had learned the hard way that she needed to take breaks, or she could rupture her magical core. He had torn into the idiots that went on, and on about Linker Cores, when they were actually magical cores, and had thought it was all right to destroy a town simply because of a corrupted lost logia. The Higher Ups had been cringing seeing as how he didn't have a device, he used a focus, was trained on Earth to use his magic, and could turn into a dragon easily. Nanoha hadn't realized she had started using magic too young, and no one had ever warned her that over training could actually kill her. Her lover had ripped all the idiots to shreds, and punted the worst offenders to someone that they had screamed upon hearing he was in contact with. Lindy had just been grateful she hadn't been stupid enough to do something to incur his wrath. As he put it to Lindy, she actually had common sense, something that a lot of magical users were sadly lacking in. Why hadn't they just checked the Book of Darkness for viruses first, instead of trying to destroy it, and several innocent people as well. How the hell would they have covered that up?

Lindy still winced when she thought about all of that, and the several logical points he had brought up. They should learn how to use their magic without their devices as well, or they could end up screwed over when the device got taken from them. Seeing all the dumbfounded looks on all of the older idiots faces told Nanoha that none of them had ever thought of what would happen if their device got taken away somehow. It made her grateful she kept up with her sword fighting training, unlike many other magic users she would not be as defenseless without her device. Sure, it sucked that very few people could even know whom the father of her children happened to be, at least until he found a way out of that damned magically binding contract that had been made when he was three by Dumbledore. He hadn't been stupid though, he had made certain his children from his magically contracted wife would be his children. His wife had a very well known reputation in school for being an easy lay. He only had to sleep with her long enough for a fourth child to be created, then he could be rid of her, hopefully.

Sure, Nanoha did work for the TSAB, but she also needed a job that would explain how she paid the bills. Becoming a lawyer in Magical and Mundane England was actually quite useful, since there were a lot of the mundane born magicals that were suing for equal rights. Thankfully, there were true changes being made to the laws, and mundane borns were starting to get actual rights, along with creatures that were proven sentient, like say werewolves or centaurs.

Paris:

Usagi and Naru have just gotten out of school, Naru had talked long with her mother, and Mayumi had agreed to allow her to stay in Paris until the current school year was done, at least. She knew how much Naru had missed Usagi, and Naru was getting a lot of practice making jewelry. Hell, the girl was selling mock Miraculous' online as well, and making a decent amount of money which she then put into a Swiss Account. The girls are making their way to Usagi's place when both of them freeze, and spin on their heels. Their jaws drop open as they take in the latest supervillainess, " Son of Bitch, Tsunade's super strength paired with barriers! Fuck! " Usagi snarls it out.

Naru groans as well, " What poor sap had a shitty day today anyhow? "

Usagi sighs, " I wish I knew, " she had already grabbed her cell phone, and selects Diana, Adrien, Nino, and Marinette, -New akumatized supervillainess, combination of Tsunade's super strength, and barriers.-

Nino, Marinette, and Adrien all swear violently when they read the text from Usagi while Usagi and Naru slip off to the Demon Hunter's Guild to transform. Adrien leads Nino and Marinette to a blind spot, and six voices call out at the same time.

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

" Tikki, Spots On! "

" Psyche Soul Power! "

" Ryurix, Flame On! "

" Phina, Ash Ascension! "

" Kiba, Fangs Bared! "

Ladybug teleports herself, and Sailor Psyche to the new villainess, only to swear as they both have to do some insanely fancy footwork to avoid the boulder sized pieces of asphalt being thrown their way. Ladybug had thought those damned hailstones that Stormy Weather threw her way were bad enough. At least she hadn't gotten hit by one of these yet! " Soul Stinger! "

Phoenix's Tessen also lash out to destroy several boulders as well. Drago Blaze frowns, he may be a melee combat specialist, but dammit all, there was no way in hell he would be able to take one of those hits. Chat was hanging back, trying to find the akumatized item, and an opening in which to claim said item as well. Dream Wolf snarls out several Lunar swears under her breath, and Ladybug smirks, even as she continues to dodge, " Know the feeling, Dream Wolf. Though those are mild swears. "

Sailor Psyche snorts, " By your definition, yeah, they are mild, you do hold the record in that language for the longest non-repetitive swearing rant after all. "

Dream Wolf whips around to face Ladybug even as she weaves through the boulders that are being hurled at them all with alarming accuracy. Phoenix and Drago Blaze are getting the civilians out of the way, " That was you? What the hell set you off like that? "

" Manwhore, arranged marriage, already had my other half. " is the deadpanned reply from Ladybug.

Chat can feel his own ire rising even as Alexandre snarls unpleasant things under his breath in their shared mindscape. That swearing rant had been well warranted! That damned bitch had no right to mess with her daughter's love life! Especially since said daughter was _already married in the Ancient Ways_. Several blocks away, and leaping from roof to roof is Sailor Venus, her flight to Japan had been delayed in Paris, and sadly there wasn't another one scheduled until the next day. Minako had just caught the news, and saw that her fellow defenders of humanity were in a bind. She had approached a member of the Sorcerers' Guild, been directed to a safe place to transform, and had headed off.

When the Crescent Beam slams into the akumatized victim Dream Wolf, Sailor Psyche, Ladybug, and Chat Noir all blink. Chat does dart forward to grab the akumatized item, and tosses it to His Lady. Ladybug catches it, and groans, a replica of Tsunade's necklace, of course. Before she can de-evilize the akuma the supervillainess darts forward, and punches her hard in the ribs. Ladybug careens backwards, and Chat gets behind her, taking the brunt of the impact into the building behind them. Sailor Psyche snarls, and glows orange, " Soul Searing! "

Her power lashes out, and purifies the akuma easily enough. Sailor Venus was the one to notice the second victim closing in on Sailor Psyche, and she slams her V Crescent Shower right into the newest victim. Sailor Psyche swears at this even as she turns several back flips. Chat pulls himself, and Ladybug out from the impact crater they made in the building, Phoenix already waiting to heal Ladybug while Chat gets his staff out, ready to defend them if necessary. Dream Wolf and Drago Blaze were in the new villain in seconds, only to both swear, as they shake the limbs they had attacked with, out. Then the heat vision makes its appearance, and all of them swear, " Why the fuck would he give someone the powers of a damned Kryptonian under a yellow sun? " Drago Blaze asks out loud for all of them.

Ladybug drops her head onto Chat's left shoulder blade from where she was standing behind him, after Phoenix got her completely healed, " Amaterasu, damn him! "

They do their best to keep the newest victim contained, all without taking a hit themselves. Thankfully it seemed as though he didn't have the super speed, but he had the heat vision, strength, x-ray vision, super hearing, body of steel, and sadly flight as well. With the orders to get the Ladybug Earrings and the Black Cat Ring the new villain didn't go far, but he did, as they found out, have the super strength as well, and ripped a power pole straight up out of the ground, with a transformer on it, throwing it towards Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Phoenix. Chat grabs Ladybug, and extends his staff, pushing off with it, and they land on a roof, while Phoenix uses parkour to get the hell out of the way as well. Ladybug curses long and loud before sighing, and stepping in front of Chat, " Be ready to catch me, Orokana neko. "

She hands him the Lucky Charm, and inhales deeply, " Darkness beyond the blackest pitch, Deeper then the deepest night, Lord as vast as the largest ocean, Colder than the coldest ice, King of Darkness whom shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee and swear myself to thee, I stand ready to bear the strength you give me, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, By the Power you and I possess, GIGA SLAVE! "

At the Sorcerers Guild the magical sensors explode in a spectacular display, and the head of the French branch pales, " Dear Hecate, something pushed Lina's heiress to use _that_! "

Alarms blare throughout the guild, an alarm none of them had ever thought would go off again, the Giga Slave had just been cast, which meant Ladybug felt it was necessary to get the job done. At the battle site Venus was already on the move as the spell hits, calling upon the power of her castle to ensure she didn't get harmed from diving into the massive amount of power, and snatches the wristband around this villain's right wrist, before getting back out, tossing it to Dream Wolf whom races over to Chat, whom was already supporting Ladybug, but he was ready to do what was necessary. Once he has the akuma purified he uses the Miraculous Ladybug power, and heads off. Bending the Kaleidoscope around them to get them to Usagi's place. Tikki goes sailing away from Usagi, and Harry frowns, " What the hell was that massive out pouring of magic anyhow? "

" Usagi had to use the Giga Slave on a victim. " Adrien says flatly.

" I'll set up the false moonlight spells then. " Harry says, moonlight would help Usagi to recover quicker than anything else since direct magical means could not be used.

Adrien goes to get the food for the Kwami's since Tikki had been drained as well. Usagi shielded her from most of the drain, since she could handle the spell, and it was less draining on her than using the Ginzuishou! The Lord of Nightmares liked Usagi, and the fact she would only bust that spell out if necessary. A victim with Kryptonian like powers, yeah, that was worthy of the Giga Slave being cast. Usagi being a reincarnated Lunarian meant that the cost to cast the spell wasn't nearly as debilitating as the few times Lina was forced to cast the spell.

Asgard:

Sif, Norse Goddess of War, stares at what was in her private chambers for several minutes, trying to comprehend what it was she was seeing. Once the message her eyes were sending her brain was fully interpreted she let loose a scream of sheer, outright, horror. Loki, with a scrying spell set up, smirks vindictively. It was about time Sif got what was coming to her. He'd have to thank Adrien for sending his _delightful pet_ to Lady Sif. Especially with the spells on it as well. Loki wondered what random being would be summoned this time. He got his answer when Sif tricked Amora into blasting it. He laughs his ass off when Plucky Duck is summoned, and promptly starts causing even more chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Charmed, Zelretch, Ronin Warriors, Pinkie Pie, Care Bears, Calumon, Plucky Duck, Slayers, anything from mythology, or anything copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

 **This is letters**

Meiou Setsuna's Apartment:

Setsuna had resorted to using something similar to a beer helmet to work on _The Demon_. One bottle held chilled coffee, one held a protein shake, one held water, and one held smoothies. Setsuna was doing her damnedest to get through the hell beast that had been delivered to her. Just when she thought she had been making some headway, more of _it_ showed up. Whatever she had done to earn this she repented! She was truly sorry, she just wanted _it_ to go away. Unfortunately for her, until the soul bond was complete, and her hime was married by ningen standards as well, along with having at least three children, there was no way in hell she was getting a reprieve. She hadn't even realized that Tuxedo Kamen had yet to make an appearance, all through the concerted efforts of Freya. Freya was not going to allow that bastard to screw up a true match. Hell, all the Love deities agreed with her on this.

It was about time the Hime be allowed to choose for herself in matters of the heart, dammit. They had watched that farce of a Utopian Society come about, and with it the Hime just died in soul. Her body might have lived on, but her soul had long since given up.

England:

Dudley Dursley watches the video of his father getting hit with Harry's revenge. It was thanks to his cousin that he had lost weight, gotten in shape, and was now teaching boxing. Probably didn't hurt that Harry had punted his ass into therapy either. Nearly getting killed by Dementors had given him the kick in the ass he needed to actually be a productive member of society. His parents had done him no favors when he was growing up, and he had cut them both out of his life once Harry informed them that the Dark Tosser was no more. Though he was given the videos of the other idiots to feel Harry's wrath through the prankster known as The Tamer. Dudley had done the prudent thing, and signed what was necessary to be immune to that brand of chaos. No way in hell was he getting caught up in that mess. Dudley had sincerely apologized to his cousin for everything he had done to him when they were growing up, and Harry had accepted it, mostly because Dudley truly hadn't known any better.

His therapist had been appalled at everything Dudley had told him about his childhood, and even the therapist couldn't fault Dudley, he was just doing what he had been taught to do. It had taken a lot of intensive therapy to fix all the damage his parents had done to him. Dudley would have balked at it, if not for the fact that he knew damned well the only way he was going to get a significant other that would stay loyal was if he was actually a decent catch.

Paris:

Harry was the first one up in Usagi's home, and since he was he made breakfast. Adrien always let him know when he wanted to cook for Usagi. More importantly he made Tikki her cookies, charmed a container of Camembert to be ever refilling for Plagg, and to keep it preserved as well. Adrien would be out before Usagi since he had to make it look like he was still living at Agreste Manor after all. Harry makes chocolate chip pancakes for the teens, Leah hadn't left just yet, the time wasn't right quite yet in the dimension she chose. Usagi could fully understand why her reincarnated counterpart would snap up Gohan, and get him away from his mother. Chichi, like Molly Weasley, was way too damned overprotective, and refused to allow her children to choose for themselves.

In Adrien and Usagi's bedroom the blonde couple are twined together, Minako had acquired a burner phone so she could keep in contact with them. Having someone that could keep them up to date on the senshi situation, and give their impressions as well would be useful. She was loathe to leave them, but knew she had to, in order to keep certain parties from getting too suspicious. Minako loved having a subspace pocket, and Leah hadn't had a problem with scratching Minako's itch for the blonde. Chris was still being kept out of the way since there was no way in Tartarus they were done Trolling through time. Finding out that Usagi's Eevee had an Adamant nature, and preferred Spicy food, well, Harry could do that. His Zorua happened to have an Impish nature which meant he liked Sour foods, that was also something Harry could do easily enough.

Lune and Alexandre are fed some chopped, and baked salmon, along with a cat vitamin, and top of the line cat food. Self-cleaning, and ever refilling water dishes were left outside for the cats that hung around. They got a place where they were safe, and they dealt with the vermin that tried to set up shop. Though Harry was surprised when a demon teleports in, but he hands over the vial of Usagi's blood, with preservation charms on it. " Why is the Master of Death hanging around anyhow? "

Harry smirks, " You do know the male blonde is The Tamer, right? I had him send _his pet_ after all of those that have ever done wrong by me. That, and because I'm a member of the Demon Hunters Guild I can tell every member of every Ministry to go screw themselves if they try to tell me off for breaking the Statute. "

The demon blinks, " Wait, your animagus form is that of a Night Fury? "

" Yes, yes it is, mate. I'm having a brilliant time helping the Miraculous Holders, and enchanting _The Demon_ with random effects, like shredding quadruples it, the Cruciatus turns it into a whirling dervish of pain…"

Harry sees the wicked light come into the demon's eyes, " What's your name, Mate? "

" Jin, wind shinobi specialist. Would The Tamer be willing to direct his pet towards the Black Black Club? "

Usagi and Adrien practically apparate into the kitchen, " Black Black Club, oh, hell yes he'll hit them. Give us names, Harry'll do the enchanting, Adrien'll give his pet its' newest victims, and I'll call Hermes to deliver it, while also making sure Amaterasu has no problems with him doing so. I also get the feeling my favorite punk is going to end up dealing with one of those bastards soon enough. If they'd just be Yakuza I would have already dealt with them, but they're comprised of too much diversity. "

" Who's your favorite punk? " Adrien asks her.

" Urameshi Yusuke, Sarayashiki's info broker, one of the few areas Tendo Nabiki cannot break into. She can't bust into The Chemist's area, as he's Toyama's info broker, she can't bust Momoi Keiko's area which is Ekoda, and the territory of Coyote, or Yusuke's area, which pisses her the hell off. He recently died, but his death wasn't on the books. His childhood friend just barely made it in time to bring him back. If I had been there I would have given him the kiss he needed to wake him up, consider it CPR, Adrien. " Usagi states.

" Oh, he's Koenma's new Spirit Detective then? " Adrien queries her.

" Correct, oh, Jin, Urameshi is basically like a brother to me, and something tells me the Black Black Club is going to get bitchy, and invite him to the Tournament. Make sure you face him. " Usagi says.

Jin nods seriously at this, the Albarns treated demons fairly, that was the least he could do. If the Albarn heiress considered the punk to be like a brother then he'd do all he could to ensure he actually survived, " He's probably one of the few that can actually give you, and Chuu a decent match. Hell, he's the, still at the moment, ningen version of Chuu. Yusuke is descended from Raizen though there are forty-four generations between them. " Usagi says.

That perks Jin up, " I get it, his demon heritage has the potential to wake up, does it? "

Usagi smirks, " Now, how shall we make the lives of all the members of the Black Black Club absolute hell through Adrien's delightful pet? "

Said pet is once again twining through its' master's legs, sensing it was about to be sent to more deserving people. Ténebrès, Usagi's Eevee perks up, while he may have an Adamant nature he also loved the feeling of Chaos in the air. Zorua, whom Harry named Padfoot, is looking especially gleeful, and why wouldn't he? Zorua were known as the Tricky Fox Pokémon after all. Lune is draped around Adrien's shoulders, purring happily while Alexandre twines through Jin's legs, " Usagi, where did you get a Kneazle from anyhow? " Jin asks her.

" The red eyed, fanged pain in the ass. He wants Adrien and I to give one version of Dumbledore migraines. We intend to snap up the Twins, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin, hopefully save Cedric, and several others that shouldn't have died. " Usagi deadpans.

Jin nods at this, " What do you get in exchange? "

Adrien smirks, " We get to go to a Black Cat world, snap up Train Heartnet, Saya, Sven, and Eve to bring back with us. We also plan on killing Train's creepy as fuck fanboy Creed Diskenth as well. Not sure if we'll bring Rinslet back with us or not too. "

Jin perks up, he happened to be a Black Cat otaku as well. " You mind if I binge Black Cat? "

" I have the English Dub, English subbed in Japanese, and I've added the French subbed to my collection, take your pick. I also have Jing: King of Bandits. " Usagi says.

" We have to leave Bleach alone for the moment. Usagi and Adrien are still binge watching it. Anything else is up for use though. " Harry says.

" You do remember the rules, right, Jin? " Usagi asks him.

Jin cackles, the last demon to crash at Usagi's place had been Touya, and he'd forgotten the one absolute rule, do not mess with Usagi's chocolate. Touya still flinched whenever anyone started humming Gray's Theme from Fairy Tail. Sure, Touya was working his ass off to figure out how to do some of the things Gray could with Ice Make Magic, but whatever Usagi did in retaliation for eating _her chocolate_ had scarred Touya for life. Considering she happened to be the ningen whom had earned the title _Kitsune_ , no demon was surprised by this. Especially since Youko Kurama himself had gotten his ass handed to him in a prank war with her. He was considered San Kitsune. No one knew whom Ni Kitsune happened to be, just as no one aside from Usagi knew whom happened to be Coyote. Oh, Mayhem Purveyors everywhere knew there was a Coyote once more, just not whom Coyote happened to be, the mark of a phenomenal second in command for the pranking community, Ni Kitsune, Chemist, and San Kitsune were all equals after Coyote though.

Sure, Usagi was still being challenged by that complete idiot, and she was just bored enough that she was tolerating it. Once she got too bored with her challenger she was going to annihilate the uppity pest. They would work out the details of the effects on Adrien's pet after school, and hopefully there wouldn't be any akumatized victims this time. The only day they'd had off was when Harry requested Adrien's help. Hawk Moth apparently had a very finely honed Chaos sense, he had not wanted even more of _The Demon_ to come his way.

Asgard:

Frigga is snickering at Lady Sif's plight with _That Which Shall Not Be Mentioned_ , a horror that was known to all the nine realms. To be fair, Sif had been getting too arrogant of late, but it was not Loki to send _that_ her way. Oh no, it was the reincarnated Chat Noir to do that. Frigga knew he had Slayed and Tamed _that_ , but since she actually treated all of her children fairly, and had a damned good system in place for dealing with _that_ she would be left relatively alone. Loki was quite enjoying the show, especially since the green talking duck refused to leave Sif alone, most of the time. When he did give her a reprieve he talked pranks with Loki. It was an unholy alliance to be sure.

Looniversity, Acme Acres:

Daffy Duck blinks when his little protege is nowhere to be found. Plucky was generally either trying to one up Buster Bunny, or asking him questions. That was when he found the letter, and he cracks up after he reads it. Now that was original, for certain, " What's up, Duck? "

Daffy smirks, " Oh, nothing, Bugs, nothing at all. "

Bugs Bunny does not like the look on Daffy's face. He, like Daffy, Buster, Babs Bunny, Taz, Dizzy, and Wile E Coyote had felt the absolute CHAOS in the ether. Daffy made sure Bugs doesn't see the letter. It would serve him right to get that which _even Bugs Bunny feared_ delivered right to his rabbit hole. It would be nice to _finally_ one up his rival as well. Once he gets Bugs to leave Daffy sends his request to The Tamer, time to drive Bugs Bunny up the wall, and _into sanity_.

Usagi's Home:

It was Harry that received the missive from Daffy Duck, and his emerald green eyes about fall out of their sockets. A manic light fills them as the full import of those words truly hit him, and he cackles, long, and loud. Jin, used to maniacal cackling, tunes this out while he watches Black Cat subbed in French. A target like the one suggested would take a lot of planning, but if they could nail _this individual_ their reputations would skyrocket. Harry leaves for Grimmauld Place to grab any and all interesting spells books, hits the Marauder's Vault for ideas as well. It would take every ounce of cunning, creativity, and deviousness to nail _this individual_. He had been looking for a challenge anyhow.

Paris in General:

Usagi sits up straight as her CHAOS senses activate full force, and she sends a probe of telepathy towards Harry. When she gets his reply her sapphire eyes are gleaming in manic delight, terrifying those that looked into them. The desks around her moved until there was a ten foot gap all around her. The teacher eeps when she meets those eyes, and dives under her desk. Usagi had no way of knowing that she looked like a sapphire eyed, blonde haired Lina Inverse at that moment in time. The teacher was descended from Amelia oddly enough, and _recognized_ that look. That look meant BAD THINGS, SCARY THINGS, and all out TRAUMATIC THINGS to come for whatever poor sap put that look into her eyes.

Usagi is cackling inwardly at the mere thought of Trolling the Troll of Looney Tunes, Bugs Bunny, himself. She would be the distraction so he wouldn't notice the delivery of Adrien's pet. This would be glorious, no two ways about it. She had no way of knowing every trickster and chaos deity was already paying Hephaestus his subscription rates so they wouldn't miss _this show_. Kitsune versus Bugs Bunny, oh, this would be epic. Unseen by anyone is Xellos, and he is frozen in fear at the look in Usagi's eyes. Ruby-eye would be glad to be dead if he were to see that look. The look of an Inverse prepared to unleash unholy unmitigated unprecedented hell upon someone. Usagi stiffens at lunchtime when just as she walks into the Girl's' Room a black moth sinks into the compact of Randi Bourguignon.

Randi happened to be a very sweet girl, with mocha colored eyes, slightly tanned skin, and she was wearing blue skinny jeans, a red v-necked halter top, and black tennis shoes. Her long raven colored hair is held back by a navy blue satin ribbon, with a bow on top. When she changes Usagi curses long and loud, calling the Demon Hunters' Guild to let them know she had to pull the get out of school card again. The blonde somersaults back out of the door, races for the other bathroom, does her business, and then sighs,*Orokana neko, I don't suppose you have the blind spots for my current school mapped out, do you?*

*Wait, you mean a student at _your school_ has been akumatized?* Adrien asks her incredulously.

*Yeah, and Randi's a sweet girl too. It seems I have some bullies to knock down a few pegs.* Usagi says as he guides her to a blind spot where she can turn into Ladybug, and her empathy lets her know that there is no one around, along with her sixth sense for hidden cameras as well, " Tikki, Spots On! "

Ladybug tackles Nemesis, and gets thrown off of her into a wall. Ladybug shakes off the effects of impact, and then her eyes widen. She turns a somersault, barely avoiding the sword in Nemesis' hands. There were times she hated the fact that the Vengeance Goddess was a master of all weapons. A bolo is used to tie her legs together, and her Lucky Charm is grabbed by the string, and she's yanked right onto the waiting sword. The leader of the Miraculous Holders is then shoved off of the sword, her vision graying out as she drops to the ground.

Collège Françoise Dupont:

It was all Adrien could do to keep himself from crying out in dismayed terror. He could feel the state _his queen_ was in, could feel her weakening with each beat of her heart. Every instinct was clamoring for him to _get to Ladybug_. Only Nino noticed the set of Adrien's body, and curses internally, before surreptitiously sending a text to Diana to get to LB. When break arrived Adrien grabs Marinette, and is gone. He did contact the Sorcerers' Guild that he, and Marinette needed cover for school, and they needed to send a cleanup team to Usagi's school.

Monet Academy of Art and Academics:

Diana Bourgeois curses at the text she had received, and slips away, or rather tries to. A black moth akumatizes her teacher, and turns him into a tentacle monster. Every girl screams, and runs for the door, the males seconds behind them. Diana gets grabbed by a tentacle, and then three others grab her remaining limbs, and another one slips into her mouth. Her eyes are wide in horror, what the fuck was she gonna do now? Unknown to Diana, two of the people that Code Lyoko was based off of, another case of a seer tapping into their adventures, were present for a week. A temporary exchange program, if you will.

Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern race towards the screams, both of them faltering for a few seconds when they see what was happening. " That's an akumatized victim, Odd. " Lyrina, the Kwami of the Lynx Sunglasses says.

Both teens curse at this development, " Lyrina, True Sight! "

" Chester, Accelerate! " Ulrich calls out.

Lynx and Shinobi, oddly enough their Miraculous uniforms resembled their Lyoko forms, by a lot, nod at each other, and Shinobi uses Supersprint, and his katana to free the trapped student while Lynx gets her out of there. Diana sighs in relief, she hadn't thought there were two more Miraculous holders in the school, " Kiba, Fangs Bared! "

Lynx winces, no wonder she looked like a combination of pissed and horrified, " You two keep this one contained, I have to get to Ladybug, she's hurt, badly. "

" I'll go, where is she. " Lynx says, he had access to his Overboard, he'd get there faster.

Dream Wolf tells him, and Lynx clicks his heels together, " Einstein, I hope you're listening, because I'm going to need the quickest path to Pasteur Collège. "

" Odd, what is going on? " Jeremie Belpois demands.

Lynx sighs, " You have been paying attention to the news right? Well, Ulrich and I are Miraculous Holders. I need to get to Ladybug, quick. She's hurt, Dream Wolf is helping Shinobi, a.k.a Ulrich deal with an akumatized victim that turned into a tentacle monster. "

With Jeremie giving him directions Lynx makes very fast time, and scoops Ladybug up, getting her out of there. He did notice the Sorcerers' Guild cleanup team though, apparently they were going to ensure no one would discover her identity. He hands her off to Phoenix when he spots the Team medic, and looks at Chat Noir, " Dream Wolf, and my usual partner, Shinobi, are dealing with an akumatized victim that turned into a tentacle monster. I'm Lynx. "

" Thanks for getting to My Lady, Lynx. " Chat Noir says, " Stay here, I'll grab the Lucky Charm, and go help out with that. Just protect _My Queen_ , Lynx. "

Lynx's eyes widen just slightly, he understood Chat's hidden message. Ladybug was his future mate, hence why he was so viciously protective of her. He happened to be a Tom protecting his mate, his territory. Lynx understood that all too well, his Lyoko form was cat based, and he received the Lynx Miraculous as well! Chat was trusting his fellow feline to protect Ladybug. Lynx stays alert since he was the only one that could fight currently while Phoenix healed Ladybug. That was when Nemesis struck again, and Lynx lets loose with his Laser Arrows, and darts in front of Phoenix, activating his shield when an arrow goes towards her.

Monet Academy of Art and Academics:

Shinobi and Dream Wolf manage to fall into sync with each other as they battle the Tentacle Monster Hawk Moth had created. Shinobi worked better with Lynx, but Dream Wolf's style was somewhat similar to William's so he could cope, " Triplicate! "

Ulrich was never more grateful for the fact his Miraculous form was so similar to his Lyoko one, Supersprint, Triplicate, and Triangulate were all abilities, and not his main power. Sadly he could not summon his Overbike though, which _sucked_. Leaving his two copies to distract the monster, and help Dream Wolf he takes his time to try, and find the akumatized item. He and Odd had trained extensively in the use of their Miraculous'. Mostly so they could get used to their new powers once they realized their Lyoko forms were similar to what their Miraculous' granted them. He could turn invisible, and Odd, Odd's new power was something that would terrify even Xana.

Odd preferred not to use his power though, he preferred to use his abilities instead, and he had been ecstatic to realize he had Future Flash back as Lynx. Shinobi's eyes spot the item, and he goes for it, snatching said item, and getting caught at the same time, only he also sees a certain hero with the power of Bad Luck, " Chat, I've got the item! "

Chat moves, launching himself as Shinobi tosses the item, catching it, reversing momentum, and landing on the wall, digging his rear claws into the wall to stay there as he breaks the item, and captures the akuma, purifying it. " Why do you have Ladybug's Lucky Charm? " Shinobi asks him.

" My Lady was hurt battling the other victim, since the Lucky Charm is the only Miraculous related item that can purify akumas…" Chat says as they head for the other location.

By this time Sailor Psyche has made the scene, and is engaging in close quarters combat with Nemesis. " Dear Aphrodite, why does a certain vengeance goddess have the ability to use all weapons? " Psyche asks rhetorically.

Ladybug groans as she comes to, " Cure Pitch, bring the MOD, and tell him to bring the blood replenishers! "

Cure Pitch arrives in a swirl of white lights, bringing Harry with her, and Harry immediately gives a Blood Replenishing Potion to Ladybug while Cure Pitch narrows her eyes as she looks at the latest victim, " Kurory, let's go. "

" Kuku. "

When the black jewel tone fairy is settled in the end of her Hopeful Dream Baton, Cure Pitch starts twirling it for one of her calming attacks, " Pre Cure Percussive Symphony Decrescendo! "

The attack hits Nemesis, and Sailor Psyche was quick to follow up with the only other attack they had that could purify akumas, " Psyche Soul Searing! "

Harry is supporting Ladybug by this time when everyone present swears as another attack happens. Ladybug shoves Harry out of the way milliseconds before the energy based attack would have hit them, and a silver flash of light occurs, so bright they all had to close their eyes just as the attack reaches Ladybug. The leader of the Miraculous Team, once the light dies down, can be found passed out, having dropped where she stood. Lynx whips around to face the new threat, and blanches, " Ah, Einstein, we have a problem. " Lynx says.

" Such as? "

" Where's your girlfriend? " Odd/Lynx asks instead.

Jeremie Belpois blinks even as he tries to call Aelita Stones/Hopper, " She's not answering, why? "

" Hawkmoth akumatized her, later. " Lynx says, and his eyes narrow, " Princess, you wouldn't really hurt me, would you? "

An energy ball is his answer to that, " Come on, Princess, what happened to upset you this much? "

Lynx engages his shield to block the next attack, he was loathe to attack Aelita, he had spent too much time defending her on Lyoko, and on Earth, dammit. Hell, her identity was as his cousin since Aelita Hopper/Schaeffer should be much older than she was thanks to all those years on Lyoko for her own safety. Lynx curses when Future Flash warns him of what the akumatized item is just as he gets slammed by an Energy Ball, knocking him off of his Overboard. He spins around in midair, and digs his claws into the school building the fight was taking place on. Keeping one paw dug in for his own safety he fires off a Laser Arrow, that hits the akumatized item. At that moment Chat appears, grabbing the item, breaking it, and purifying the akuma while Shinobi tackles Aelita out of the air, and slams her onto the roof. Dream Wolf lands on the roof as well, and Lynx turns several backflips up the side of the building to get back to the roof.

Chat rolls his shoulders after he does the same, and tosses the Lucky Charm into the air calling out, " Miraculous Ladybug! "

Then he turns to look at Ladybug, and curses under his breath about her shitty situational luck. He'd felt her access power that she couldn't quite access properly without the Ginzuishou to save herself, which would leave her very weak, unfortunately. Chat scoops her up, " It's a rather _odd_ occurrence that there are two more holders in France. "

Lynx meets his gaze, " Yeah, well, what can you do, though I'm more of a Jungle Cat, Chat Noir. "

Shinobi looks between the two cats, what was going on between them anyhow? " True, top of the Eiffel Tower, midnight? " Chat asks.

" I'll be there, Shinobi can cover for me, we're roommates. " Lynx says.

Chat nods, " Thanks for the assist, Shinobi, Lynx. Take care of your friend. Cure Pitch, how about a lift? "

Cure Pitch smirks, and orbs her group out. Lynx jumps back onto his Overboard while Shinobi picks up Aelita, and joins his best friend. Lynx wraps his tail around Shinobi to help keep his friends on the Overboard, and makes his way to Cadic Academy. They needed to drop Aelita off, and since the exchange was only a week long they were still living at Cadic. Once in Jeremie's room, they had let their transformations lapse, Odd runs a hand through his hair, " Ulrich and I will explain everything at the factory tomorrow, okay. "

" What happened to me? " Aelita asks.

" Hawkmoth. " Odd and Ulrich answer in a deadpan tone.

" I got akumatized? "

" Yeah, you did, princess. You are a badass angel, you know that. " Odd says, " Like I said, Ulrich and I will explain in more detail tomorrow after school. I have a meeting at midnight I'll need to attend, Ulrich will be covering for me. "

Usagi's Home:

Adrien is not thrilled with the fever his girlfriend has developed thanks to having to tap into her powers as the princess. He wipes her forehead down again, swearing under his breath, his green eyes worried. Leah places a hand on his shoulder, " Have faith in her, Adrien. She'll be fine. The artificial moonlight is already doing its job. What you need to do is believe in her, let her feel that, and your undying love for her. "

Adrien sighs, " I know that, I do, but I've nearly lost her so many times now. The worst was Timebreaker. "

Leah hadn't been in the dimension for that, but had heard about it from Marinette, she'd seen Ladybug hit by Timebreaker only once, Adrien had seen it a total of three times once his past and future selves merged. He still had nightmares about that, hence why most nights he and Usagi slept twined together. Having her in his arms reassured him whenever he woke up from that particular nightmare. Usagi understood this as well, she knew he'd probably never fully get over watching her nearly die, _nearly fade away from existence right in front of him_.

Ronin Campground:

Rowen bolts up into a standing position as he can feel the Hime's life force dim. The reincarnated Mercurian Prince's gaze unerringly looks straight towards Paris, France. She needed him, he could feel it in every fiber of his being. " Mariner, Castle of my moth'ah star Mercury, the rul'ah of tha Sol System needs my help, take me to 'er. Release! "

No one else can even react before Rowen disappears in a flash of blue light, Mercury looking unusually bright in the nighttime sky. Kento frowns, generally only the Princesses could call on Castle power. Then again, Rowen was the Warrior of Life, if the Hime's need was great enough then Mariner Castle would respond. Rowen had been closer to her than his sister had, mostly because he knew damned well Chat Noir couldn't be there all the time to keep the Hime from snapping. Rowen had pranked several people just to get a laugh out of the Hime. Chat Noir, Alexandre, had thanked Rowen for helping him keep the princess happy. Rowen would always smirk whenever the Hime was forced to spend time with Endymion, like he knew something the rest of them didn't.

With Rowen that was all too possible because he had one of the best damned information networks back then, probably why he was the Toyama Info Broker. Nabiki Tendo loathed the fact that she could not breach Rowen's Network too. Kento had been present for a few of her rants whenever she ran into Rowen, and he had to admit he understood why Rowen deliberately wound her up, it was hilarious when she got pissed.

Usagi's Home:

The blue haired archer already has a golden arrow in hand, " 'Rena, yer gonna end up burning yerself up if this keeps up. "

Adrien sighs in relief when Rowen essentially injects the entire arrow into her left arm, her color was better, and she felt stronger, " Thank you, Rowen. "

" No prob, Alex. "

" Adrien Agreste now. I trust you to keep that information to yourself. " Adrien says.

" I never let anyone find out about ya two, did I? " Rowen asks, a mischievous glow in his eyes.

Naru's eyes widen when she hears this, " That's how you kept everyone else from finding out? "

Rowen cackles merrily at this, " It was a challenge, I cin admit ta dat. The Silver Millennium nev'ah knew dat their own princess was already married in tha ancient ways simply 'cause I'm dat damn good. "

Adrien smirks, " You were the only one connected to the Inner Senshi we trusted with that information, the Outsiders would never break her trust, and it was putting one over on Bitchenity as well. How did you keep the Venusians from finding out anyhow? "

Rowen smirks, " Classic redirection, they all love a good scandal aft'ah all. "

Naru has to laugh, " Minako is going to kill you. "

Rowen has to grin at this, " She won't find out, not even Sage knows about my love life, and he's 'er broth'ah reincarnated. "

Adrien looks at him, " I guarantee you that I can figure it out easily enough. "

Rowen waves a hand dismissively, " Yer different, Alex. "

Adrien leaps up onto the back of the couch Usagi is on, balancing perfectly on his feet, looking very much like the cat that killed the dog, and framed the mouse in that moment. Rowen rolls his eyes at this, " I am different, especially since stealth is one of my specialties, the other being assassination. I know whom your other half is. "

Rowen cocks his head to the side, " Fair 'nough. I notice dat ya kept it ta yerself. "

" Bro code. "

Rowen nods at this, he'd kept Alex's secrets, so Alex had kept his, " I bett'ah git back, car'ah ta give me a lift, alt'ah Hime? "

" Ronin campgrounds. " Leah says, waving a hand, and orbing him off.

Adrien stands up and walks along the back of the couch before jumping down, landing on all fours before standing up, and stretching. Then he blinks, " Damnit, soon I'm going to start curling up like a cat to sleep as well. "

" I was wondering about that, mate, is it a thing to take on the characteristics of whatever animal the Miraculous represents? " Harry asks, coming in with food for all of them.

Adrien sighs, " It's more noticeable with me than say Usa. "

Plagg speaks up, " All wielders of the Black Cat Ring take on feline traits, in Adrien's case he was also my previous partner as well. This means he's acclimating to the Ring faster than anyone else ever has. Usagi already goes after pests so to speak, the dregs of humanity. "

Jin pops in, " That be true, Usagi's not one to stand by, and allow abuse of any kind to happen. Now, what had you cackling like that earlier? "

Harry grins manically, " Daffy Duck has requested aid in Trolling Bugs Bunny. "

Adrien looks at the emerald eyed wizard, " We get to nail _Bugs Bunny_? "

Usagi's eyes slit open, and Adrien moves to help her sit up, Harry summons her food, and the blonde female eats happily enough, " I'll engage him in a prank war while you two deliver the final blow. "

Adrien shivers at the mere thought of outpranking the ultimate cartoon prankster, Bugs Bunny. " We have to plan this properly, beating _Bugs_ in a prank war, out trolling him…"

Harry and Usagi both nod solemnly at this. No one had ever out pranked Bugs Bunny, not even Zelretch, and he had tried. Should Tohsaka Rin ever learn this information she would never let Zelretch live it down. This is why only true mayhem purveyors knew, their victims would use the information against them.

Eiffel Tower, Midnight:

" Right on time, Lynx. " Chat says as he leans against a beam.

" You've watched Code Lyoko, haven't you? "

Chat nods, " You're Odd Della Robbia, let me guess, a seer saw what happened and capitalized on it. "

" Pretty much, Einstein made sure we all got royalties as we did the fighting, and world saving. " Lynx admits, sitting on a rail.

" Put me in your phone under the name Alexandre, I doubt you want people knowing that you know Adrien Agreste. "

Lynx blinks, " Did not expect that, is there a reason why you're dating openly as Chat Noir, and not your civilian identity? "

" My father does not approve of My Lady, so we date as Chat and Ladybug openly. I'm not letting my father know until we're married, have one child, and preferably a second on the way. " Chat says blandly letting his transformation end, " Put your digits in, I'll text you so you can get mine. "

Lynx chuckles, and does so, " Try not to need us after school, gonna explain to the rest of the Lyoko Warriors what's going on. Plus, Einstein could probably make a program to scan for victims. "

" Plagg, Claws Out! " Once he's Chat Noir again Adrien nods, " No prob, generally My Lady and I try to handle things ourselves anyhow. " Both felines take their leave, heading for home, and Chat instinctively ducks into the shadows, stymying the akumas Hawk Moth sent out to try, and find the identities of his foes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Charmed, Zelretch, Ronin Warriors, Pinkie Pie, Care Bears, Calumon, Plucky Duck, Slayers, Code Lyoko, anything from mythology, or anything copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is dreams/flashbacks/mindscapes**_

This is book, movie, anime, and music titles

-This is texting-

* this is telepathy*

 **This is letters**

Cadic Academy:

Odd runs a hand through his, at the moment, unstyled hair, and Jeremie was in fact, with Aelita's help, working on an akumatized victim finder. If Jeremie could create a program to return Aelita to Earth, one to scan for activated towers on Lyoko, then he could create one to scan for akumatized victims. Finding out that two of his friends happened to be Miraculous Holders gave him all the incentive he needed to come up with one, and once he was trusted by all the Holders he could easily send alerts to whomever was closer at the moment. It would make things so much easier, even if Ladybug's Lucky Charm was the only item amongst the Miraculous Holders that could purify the akuma, the other Holders could easily keep the situation contained. He and Ulrich would be making their way to Monet Academy of Art and Academics once again. Still, it was rather nice that they knew whom some of the other Miraculous Holders happened to be.

He really hadn't been expecting Chat Noir to be _Adrien Agreste_ of all people. Apparently Adrien used Chat Noir as his way of being able to actually act like a _normal teen_. There was so much pressure on him as his civilian persona that he let himself act like himself as _Chat Noir_. Odd knew just how much trust Chat was showing in him as Lynx as well.

Juuban:

Sailor Mercury curses long and loud as she and Mars deal with the latest threat, the Dream Princess at Dream Land had been a damned youma, and Dark had a theft that night. Mercury's Aqua Mist wasn't helping, and she had no time to discern their enemies weakness as it was all Mars could do to keep breaking them out of the illusions she dropped them in. Mercury hits the astronomical sign for Neptune in the distress signal format, hoping to hell Sailor Neptune could get there to help them. " Any ideas? " Mars asks her.

" Hope to hell Sailor Neptune can get here, I need time to find the damned weakness with my computer, _time I'm not being afforded at the moment_. " Mercury says, highly put out because of this fact.

Mars pulls a face, she could barely make use of her talismans at the moment, and it was taking a lot out of her to keep breaking those damned genjutsus this youma was so fucking fond of using. The youma was essentially a _Mist_ , which meant she liked screwing with their minds simply because she could. Yes, Mars was also a fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn as well, she'd so love to meet Hibari Kyouya if only because he _loathed dealing with weak minded herbivores_. Like Kyouya she was very much a _Carnivore_ , though even she could admit to herself that she was not an alpha bitch. Oh, she could verbally tear someone shreds just as viciously as the Venusians could, but she knew she was _not leader material_. She could step up temporarily if need be, but she _could not be a permanent leader_.

There was also the fact that she _could not afford_ to use too much more spiritual power or her last life could get free. No way in _Tartarus_ was she letting that _absolute bitch_ get out! Flarea was a _Hestia be damned_ sycophant! Her last life also had no _Hephaestus be cursed_ survival instincts. Where Mercurians generally swore in Hermes name Martians would swear in Ares, Hephaestus, Hestia, and Apollo's names since Martians were generally warriors, had fire powers, and the ability of premonition as well in some form. Apollo happened to be a God of Sun and Prophecy, Hestia the Goddess of Home and Hearth, meaning fireplaces, Ares the God of War, and his Roman name was Mars, and Hephaestus the God of Fire, Metalworking, Stone Masonry, Forges, and Sculpture, hence why all of them were used by Martians to pray to, swear to, and call upon for guidance as well.

Both senshi fall under another illusion, and Mars sighs, " Hit each other, because I doubt either of us want Flarea getting out of the prison I have her in. "

Mercury was quick to agree with that sentiment, and they both whack each other upside the head just as a blue sphere of magically charged water slams into the Dream Princess. Mercury summons her visor, and starts typing. Her eyes light up, " Mars, Neptune, the apple! It's her source of power! "

The other two senshi act immediately, Mars going in for hand to hand combat, mostly because she _was not going to let Flarea out of her mental prison_. Neptune blinks at this, Mars was a sniper, why the hell was she going in close. At least that was her thought process until after they destroy the Dream Princess, " I have my last life locked up in a mental prison, and have to be very careful about how much power I use, or the sycophantic bitch will get out again. " Mars deadpans at the look on Neptune's face.

Neptune shudders, she well remembered Princess Flarea, " Understood, where's Dark, hasn't he been helping you two? "

" He had a theft tonight, another piece of artwork was coming to life. " Mercury answers in regards to her lover's whereabouts.

Neptune pauses, " _He has an actual reason for stealing what he does_? "

" Yes, he does. Apparently the Hikari clan has this ability to replicate any piece of artwork they see, and for bringing it to life as well. Dark's job is to steal it so the rival family can seal it, and make sure it doesn't cause any problems. " Mercury states.

" Huh, did not expect that. " Mars admits, " Evil artwork, so the Hikari clan is similar to that guy Sai from Naruto, right? "

" Very much so. " Mercury says, " We need to get out of here. "

" You need me, just call me, though Uranus is very close to waking up. " Neptune states.

Mars and Mercury groan, " I hope to Hermes/Apollo that Venus is here before that happens. Your partner is an arrogant pain in the ass that regularly needs her ego handed to her. "

Neptune has the grace to look sheepish at this, Princess Bāẏu of Uranus was extremely proud of her skills in combat, it had taken Sailor Venus to knock her off her damned High Horse when she got on it. Neptune would admit to the fact that she allowed her lover's ego to inflate her own occasionally back then.

Paris:

Hawkmoth frowns at _the hellacious abomination_ that Chat Noir had sent his way. Had he known, but alas he had not. If he could give his past self one bit of advice, it would be to not piss off Chat Noir. What the hell had he been thinking by going after Ladybug like that? To be fair, he _hadn't known going after Ladybug would unleash Chat Noir's very violent and protective instincts._ Had he read  Katekyo Hitman Reborn he would have noticed that Chat Noir acted very much like an Inverted Cloud, highly territorial of those he cared about, and Paris as well. _There was a reason other than Diana that the Milieu kept their transactions out of Paris_. No one was suicidal enough to piss off the wielder of such destructive magic. The Denizens of the Underworld _knew_ that the rumor that Chat Noir damn near killed a serial killer for going after Ladybug was _fact_. The different Bosses of the Milieu Crime Families had already sent the word out that _Paris was off limits unless someone wanted to Piss Off Chat Noir, or Ladybug_.

Ladybug was almost worse to piss off, mostly because she was also a card carrying member of the Sorcerers' Guild. _You never pissed off a sorcerer or sorceress_ , unlike witches and wizards, they had the magical power to back up their threats, and generally had nasty tempers to boot. Plus, members of the Sorcerers' Guild, well, they generally told the Ministries where to shove their inbred opinions. Now, the Sorcerers' Guild happened to work very closely with the Demon Hunters' Guild, and both Guilds were ready to go to war with the Exorcists associated with the Vatican, and True Blood Academy save for the Okumura Twins, and their adoptive father. They actually fully _dealt with problem entities_ , and the adoptive father of the Twins never took out their paternity on them, never placed the sins of their sire on them either. This meant those three would be exempt, _when_ the Exorcists finally pissed off the Sorcerers' and Demon Hunters' Guilds.

The Exorcist branch of the Demon Hunters' Guild, well, they were just pissed that those trained at True Cross Academy were so _damned lazy_! The Underworld Denizens kept apprised of what was going on in the supernatural communities if only so they knew _when to duck and cover_. They may be _criminals_ , but most of them actually had Common Sense! No way in hell were they going to piss off the Power Couple of Paris. Not when Chat had casually told the moron that had gone after Ladybug that the _Cataclysm_ was originally an assassination technique, then it's capacity to destroy other things was discovered. Most whom received the Ladybug Earrings _refused_ to end a threat permanently, that was where the Holder of the Black Cat Ring came in, they generally had no problems with ending a threat permanently. Ladybug was the Healer, and Chat the Protector. Even when Chat Noir had been on the Moon, or rather the previous Holders of the Ring, they had still been in the Protector role, the Heiress, and rare Heir to the Silver Moon Queendom's throne, and keeping said heir/heiress from snapping, and destroying the universe as they knew it.

When the Holder of the Ring got that job permanently, the only lull being when a new recipient needed to be chosen...well, that was where the Tiger Miraculous Holder stepped in. Protecting the Healer of the group was essential since the Phoenix Miraculous wasn't always in use, leaving Ladybug as the only Healer. Elsewhere, away from Hawkmoth being inundated with Adrien/Chat Noir's pet we see the Guardian of the Miraculous', and his Kwami, Wayzz, the Turtle Kwami. They had been observing Harry Potter, and his actions since helping Ladybug, Chat Noir, Phoenix, Drago Blaze, and Dream Wolf. His help had been instrumental during the Darkblade mess, as had Juno's, _her being active again was a surprise_ , and Sailor Psyche, along with Cure Pitch. Harry Potter had earned himself a Miraculous, though now he had to decide upon which one to give the man, Alya had the Raccoon Miraculous, though he wasn't surprised when she hadn't joined the others just yet, seeing as how she had in fact been akumatized.

The Guardian smiles, " Wayzz, it's time for the Snake Miraculous to be brought out of retirement. "

Wayzz snickers, " I'm sure Harry will appreciate the irony in him receiving Hiss. "

The Snake Miraculous is packed up in the black and gold almost Chinese Puzzle Box, and Wayzz delivers it to Usagi's home, placing it in Harry's room while there. Time to sit back, and watch the fireworks from this move, which would really set the Ministries in a tizzy, they already couldn't fine him, or bitch him out for blatantly flouting the Statute of Secrecy, giving him the Snake Miraculous...oh, that was just pouring salt into open, seeping, oozing wounds.

Usagi's Home:

Emerald eyed Harry Potter blinks when he sees the black and gold box before softly cackling. He opens it up, and in a sea green flash of light a sea green snake like being emerges. Said being has a broad, triangular head. Their eyes are yellow with narrow black pupils, their mouth has two pointed teeth, and they have a sea green forked tongue. Additionally, they have a long tail, and from the top of their head and down their back to the tip of their tail, they have a black diamond line pattern. " Hello, Harry, I am Hiss, the Kwami of the Snake Miraculous. "

Harry just smirks wickedly, " Alright, how the hell do I transform, and what's my power once I do so, and what's my weapon? " He puts the Ouroboros shaped armlet on as he asks these questions, " Oh, right, Tikki and Plagg are also here, what's the food you need to recharge as well, mostly so I can have it ready for you? "

" Coils Bound to transform, Coils Unbound to end the transformation willingly, and I happen to like voles. "

" Will the Ice Mice treat work since the Cat Miraculous Holder worships Bastet, and there are plenty of felines around to deal with the pests? " Harry asks.

" I can live with Ice Mice, and your weapon is a pair of scimitars. Your power is Transformation, essentially you can transform anything into anything else, much like transfiguration, only this also works on spells, and the like as well, you could also turn an akumatized victim into a Flobberworm, for instance, without affecting the akumatized item. " Hiss states.

Harry's smirk did his Marauder Heritage Proud, at Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes the ghost of Fred, and his still living twin perk up, Harry was being _particularly devious_ at the moment. They were so proud of their surrogate younger brother. The Potter Lord gets ready for the day, gets the food ready for Padfoot, refills the pet food dishes, and gets the spicy food ready for Ténebrès. He also checks the water dishes for the feral cats outside as well, just in case. Hiss follows him, and the Kwami's yellow eyes widen when he sees how many cats dropped by, " Yeah, Adrien takes his duties as a worshipper of Bastet seriously, hell you might as well consider him a High Priest of Bastet, while Usagi is _The Kitsune_. "

Hiss shudders, " _The Kitsune was chosen as the Holder of the Ladybug Earrings_? "

Harry cackles at this, " I'm the son of Prongs, Godson of Padfoot, and surrogate nephew of Moony, we don't speak of Wormtail anymore, the fucking, cowardly traitor. "

Hiss groans, " Great, my partner is a Mayhem Purveyor. "

" It could be worse, I could be an actual Dark Lord, instead I prank the Unholy, Unmitigated, Unbelievable hell out of those that have pissed me the fuck off. Isn't that a better outlet than what else I could have chosen? " Harry asks the Kwami.

Hiss thinks this through, and realizes that, yes, his new partner could have chosen a far less acceptable outlet than pranking. He could live with a prankster, a serial killer...which could have easily happened to Harry with the way he was raised. The Magical Communities had dodged a bullet with the fact that Harry actually _had some morals_. He could have easily become worse than Voldemort thanks to his Aunt and Uncle. Only the Twins, Dudley, and Ron all realized how bad things could have become thanks to the fact that Harry was treated worse than _Cinderella was being treated by her step-family_! That, more than anything, said just how damned lucky Magical Britain had gotten. They should be grateful he was more Gryffindor than Black! Had he been more Black, well...they would have been truly fucked, no two ways about it.

Harry heads back inside to find Adrien in the kitchen, and the blonde haired, green eyed male blinks, " Ah, I see, you've proven worthy to receive a Miraculous then. Snake? "

" Yep, I need to go buy some Ice Mice for Hiss, you got breakfast covered for everyone? " Harry asks him.

" Yeah, go. Hiss, you'll need to talk to Tikki about the Rules, okay. " Adrien says, he was making a traditional Japanese breakfast today, and more importantly a proper bento for Usagi, and Naru. Chris was still being kept out of the way until they needed an adult for Usagi, and plans were still being made to nail _Bugs Bunny_ with Adrien's pet. Said pet is currently resting on a lap desk until needed again. Lune is eating her salmon while Alexandre sits on top of the refrigerator, watching over everyone. Ténebrès was curled at the foot of Adrien and Usagi's bed. Adrien had gotten up much earlier than usual so he could get everything done, wake his girlfriend up, and then head back to his place.

Hiss finds Tikki to ask about the rules while Harry Apparates away to buy a dozen Ice Mice, and then he would pay for the box to be ever refilling as well. He had way more money than he knew what to do with, so he might as well use some of it. Once Adrien has breakfast ready he looks at Alexandre, " Would you go wake your mistress, please. "

Alexandre cocks his head to the side, " Mrow(Fine). "

Adrien groans when he realizes he was essentially like Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket now, minus the having a curse that would turn him into a cat when hugged by the opposite gender. This is what happens when you happened to be the reincarnation of the previous Holder of the Ring. Alexandre was laughing his ass off until Adrien mentally threatened to hit the mental representation of his previous incarnation with _The Demon_. Alexandre winces, unlike Adrien he had never figured out how to slay and tame _The Demon_. He apologizes immediately, there was no way in _Helheim_ he was going to piss his new life off to the point Adrien _hit him with his unique brand of revenge_!

Alexandre the Kneazle heads for his mistress, and jumps directly onto her stomach. Usagi looks bleary eyed at her familiar before rolling out of bed, grabbing her outfit for today, and heading off to take a shower. Ténebrès yawns cutely, and then saunters out to eat his breakfast. He so didn't mind that his trainer wanted him to evolve into Umbreon. Usagi's outfit for the day happened to be a replica of Sawada Tsunayoshi's day wear when not in school, hoodie and gloves included. Marinette had loved the challenge of making the outfit, and Usagi knew damned well Adrien empathized with Tsuna to a degree, absentee father...dearly wanting attention of said sperm donor...yes, Adrien, should he ever meet Tsuna would immediately start a bitching session about their fathers. The next day she would be wearing a feminized Train Heartnet outfit, which would test Adrien's self-control.

Adrien stares when his girlfriend emerges from their room, " Merde(Fuck)! Are you trying to get me to jump you? "

" Wait until you see tomorrow's outfit. " Usagi tells him, and pets Alexandre before he retakes his post, and brushes Ténebrès as well.

Harry apparates back in, " Driving him nuts again via hormones, Kitsune-sama? "

" Of course. " It was then that Usagi sees Hiss, " Kuso(Fuck), let me guess, Prongslet is your partner. "

" Yes, he is, why? My name is Hiss, and Tikki has already told me the Rules. "

" Oh, good. " Usagi says, and Adrien hands her a mug of coffee.

Naru makes an appearance next followed by Leah, " I'll be heading out to get Gohan soon, though he will have to beat Cell, and Bojack I suppose. "

Usagi grins, " Hell, drag future Trunks back with you, if you can, even if just for a visit. "

Leah cackles, " I might do just that. I also have the list of Capsules everyone wants me to get while I'm there as well. I will save Goku though, since Goten needs his father, and of course, I will be Trolling Vegeta and Chichi. I'll share Pensieve memories when we get here. "

Harry smirks, " I'll have my Pensieve ready for your return, and Gohan's entrance to our world, how will you handle _Adrien's Pet_ for Gohan though? "

Adrien smirks, " You mind adopting him into the Gryffindor line? "

Harry pauses, and then his grin turns so deliciously devious at the mere thought, " Loki, yes! That will really set the Niffler in the Vaults. If the Heir Ring accepts him then that will be the return of the Gryffindor line, and will cause a rockslide to hit the high society gossip circles. "

" That was my intention the whole time, can you think of anyone better to be the Heir of Gryffindor, you are technically Lord Gryffindor after all, and Teddy is the Black Heir, James Sirius the Potter Heir, Remus is the Peverell Heir, right? " Adrien asks Harry.

" True, Lily Luna is actually the Slytherin Heiress, pissing off that damned Fangirl I was forced to marry, dammit! One more child from the bint, and I can finally work on getting away from her. " Harry states.

" Want me to reach out to the Mundane Denizens of the Criminal Underworld in Britain to see about an accident happening to Ginevra? " Usagi asks him.

Harry cocks his head to the side as he thinks about this, " Sound them out about how much a hit would cost me, and how it can happen that it doesn't trace back to me in any way. " he decides finally.

Usagi smirks, and starts making some calls, specifically to those that frequented the Surrey area, they might just give him a discount for having to put up with Vernon and Petunia. She goes through her usual intermediaries though, and continues to make, and take calls while eating her breakfast. She shifts her phone to silent mode once she has to leave for school, though Leah orbs her and Naru into a camera blind spot, while orbing Adrien to his room, yes, they were abusing the everloving hell out of Leah's ability to remote orb people and things, but who the fuck actually cared?

Tokyo International Airport:

Minako yawns as she pulls Artemis' carrier out of subspace, and shows her Sorcerers' Guild Associate ID Card to the representative at the airport, " I would like to be taken to this address by someone trustworthy, I happen to know Rena Inverse, and she _would be pissed if anything untoward happened to me_. "

The rep pales impressively, Usagi's Sorcerers' Guild Identity was Rena Inverse, Demon Hunting was Serena Albarn, and Citizen ID was Tsukino Usagi/Usagi Tsukino depending on the country. " Understood, Associate Aino. "

Artemis blinks his green eyes at this, " Just how feared is she? "

" She's a the first true direct blood descendant of Lina Inverse, and was able to claim her vaults at Gringotts. " Minako deadpans.

Artemis thinks this over, and then blinks once more, " Right, Queen Seraphina actually bitch slapped Luna Inverse for trying to control her little sister, hell, Lina was Seraphina's best friend. "

Artemis had only heard tales of what they got up to, but the Hime had come by her Pranking Nature honestly. Seraphina would be highly amused by the fact that her reincarnated granddaughter happened to be the de facto queen of the Pranking Community.

Niwa Home:

*Dark, do you get the distinct feeling that Ami needed us tonight?* Daisuke asks his other half.

*I do, and it pisses me off that the damned painting had to go active now. Still, she's alright, and that's the most important thing, right?* Dark answers.

*True, now all we need to do is arrange with Takeshi another night that we can spend with our blue haired beauty.* Daisuke states.

Dark nods mentally at this, fully agreeing with his other half on that. Emiko would be pissed if she found out, but they made certain to use the contraception potion before doing anything with Ami, there was no way they were going to allow her to come up pregnant until they were both old enough to get married without parental permission, which would be eighteen for Daisuke.

Ronin Campgrounds:

Sage looks at Rowen, " You called upon Mariner Castle to get to _our Hime_ whom had overreached herself because she doesn't have the Ginzuishou, and she has a younger alternate living with her temporarily until the dimension she's chosen, which is a Dragon Ball Z dimension, and set during the Cell arch, gets to the right point so she can snatch up Gohan as a boyfriend, and Troll Vegeta and Chichi because they're both Tsundere's, did I miss anything? "

Rowen smirks, " Nope, nothin', Seiji. "

Sage's eyebrows twitch, " Shut it, Tenku no Touma! "

Rowen's blue eyes narrow, and he cocks his head to the side. Sage gulps, and backs away slowly. He knew that damned look, that was Rowen considering a prank, in particular, what shade to dye his hair this time, " Tendo-san has been sniffing around your Network again. "

Rowen stiffens at this news, " Yo, Ryo, I'll be back. Got ta teach 'Biki-chan not ta go messin' wit' my info network. "

The blue haired genius archer was gone before Ryo can even acknowledge what he'd said to him, " You did that deliberately. " Ryo says to Sage.

The blonde swordsman smirks, " I do know how to distract Ro'. There's also the fact that Nabiki got pictures of me at a tournament, and has been selling them. "

" Ah, so you had a legitimate reason to sic Rowen on her, other than saving your precious hair. " Ryo states.

" Naturally, you're not his only enabler. I was his enabler long before you were, it's just no one ever suspects _you_ of enabling _The Chemist_. " Sage retorts, " Next time I need to redirect his chaotic energies I fully intend to sic him on Tendo Akane on behalf of Chaos Magnet Saotome Ranma. "

Ryo winces, " Shit, I'm gonna have to spar with him since Usa-aneki is in Paris. Unless we have Rowen corrupt him to the Chaos Side, as in teaching him how to spread the love, and not just have Havoc drawn to him because Ranma is one person _we do not want snapping_. "

" Better you than me, mate. " Cye says, chiming in, " How the hell can Usagi match him anyhow? "

" She can teleport, and she's wicked fast. Umika created a speed and evasion based Anything Goes Martial Art with approval from the Grandmaster of the School as well, and Usagi is a master of it. " Ryo answers, " She's added some elements of the Saotome school thanks to sparring with Ranma monthly, and Happosai did teach her some from the Tendo and Saotome Schools as well. "

Paris, Collège François Dupont :

In Ms. Bustier's class today they're filming a short movie, Nino is the director, Adrien is the leading man, and initially Chloé is the leading lady. Naturally Adrien glares at his best friend for the affront, there was no way in hell he was going to kiss Chloé, dammit! Nino winces, " Is there anyone whom would like to be Adrien's stunt double? I'll edit him back in for the real thing that gets shown. " Nino says.

Kim volunteers, and Adrien levels his nastiest pretentious snob look Chloé's way, this look tells Chloé to put up, and shut up, unless she wanted even more copious amounts of _The Demon_ heading her way, on top of what her half-sister was doing to both Chloé, and their shared father. She was hitting them where it really counted, _their reputations_. Marinette rolls her eyes at Adrien, and the blonde sends a look her way, and nods towards Chloé, silently asking if she wanted to do a kiss scene with her. Marinette subtly shakes her head in answer to the silent question. No way in Hell would she kiss Chloé. When Chloé causes Mylène to run from the room upset Adrien curses internally, *My Queen, you need to get to my school, now! Mylène Haprèle is about to be akumatized thanks to Bitch Barbie.*

*On my way, Orokana neko.* Usagi replies, and once again uses her get out of school free card, then she transforms, and makes very quick time to Adrien, Marinette, and Nino's School.

Adrien subtly excuses himself to the bathroom, and transforms into Chat Noir, in a camera blind zone once more. The teen heroes arrive just as Horrificator sets to work, and then they get trapped in the school. Ladybug looks at her other half, *Remind me again why we have to save Bitch Barbie? She causes ninety seven percent of the akumatizations with jealousy, Marinette, or her father causing the others! Marinette doesn't even mean to cause any harm, she genuinely cares about people!*

*You're a hero, not an anti-hero, _My Queen_.* Chat replies, *Horrificator seems to be getting more powerful, why?*

Ladybug intercepts Horrificator from going after Alix Kubdel, *It's the fear.*

" Everyone, there's no need to be scared, let's have a little fun instead(AN:Yes, Chat Noir did shamelessly quote Jack Frost). "

" How do you propose we do that? " Chloé asks haughtily.

Chat's tail twitches in agitation, " Don't tempt me to let her take you, since _you are the direct cause of Mademoiselle Haprèle's akumitization_! "

" Hey, that's right, Chloé either directly, or indirectly causes the majority of people to akumatize. " Max Kanté realizes, and starts running the stats for everything he knows in his head, and he winces, " At least ninety six percent of the time Chloé is either directly, or indirectly involved. "

Miss Bustier's class collectively blinks, and then, as one, they turn to Glare at Chloé. Quite frankly they were all sick of her attitude, and then Ivan starts singing We Will Rock You by Queen. The others catch on, and Ladybug snatches the item, wraps her Lucky Charm around it, de-akumatizes it, catches the akuma, de-evilizes it, and uses her Miraculous Ladybug power. Of course, the heroes weren't expecting what happened next, as a spell slams into Ladybug. Her eyes widen in horrified shock. Then they narrow, and she starts incanting, " Mu no gugentaru shin'en yo fukaki ankoku no yaiba mote waga maeni aru teki wo ute! "

Chat curses, " Everyone, get out of here now, this is a battle between a Sorcerer and a Sorceress! "

Hell Blast slams into Ladybug's opponent, a dissenter in the Albarn Clan when it came to her being named heiress, and he sends Flare Arrow right back at her. Ladybug snarls and meets it with a Fireball, and then sends Dam Brass in retaliation, before incanting under her breath rapidly, " Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand, Before the power in my unworthy hand! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the Power You and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE! "

Her opponent had been prepping another spell, and Chat Noir sees the _Oh Shit_ look on his face when he realizes he's about to be hit by a full powered, from a pissed off Inverse of Lina's line Dragon Slave. The Dragon Slave slams into the idiot, and two Sorcerers in High Standing at the Guild come to collect the fool, slapping iron shackles on him, " Give him to Matriarch Albarn. " Ladybug snaps, she was pissed! She thought her grandmother had all those damned dissenters cowed, apparently not. Now she'd have to be on the lookout for assassination attempts yet too, just so they could get her out of the line of succession. A cleanup team was already on site, and they teleport Chat, and Ladybug home.

Usagi's Home:

Harry blinks when he sees them, even as they undo their transformations, then he winces when he sees how thoroughly _pissed off Usagi happened to be_. " Bloody hell, what happened? "

" One of the jackals behind me in the line of succession just tried to kill me off, and get me out of the way! " Usagi snaps.

Adrien sighs wearily, " Usagi-chan, how about we binge watch some more Bleach? "

" Can you make me some Blueberry Mochi, Harry? " Usagi asks as Adrien cues up their current episode, and then snuggles into him when he sits.

" No problem, Usagi. You just relax, and watch Ichigo kick some serious ass, okay. " Harry says firmly. No one wanted Usagi to snap, that would be BAD. Adrien had his work cut out for him at the moment since he couldn't distract her with things of a more _intimate nature_. Dear Bastet he could not wait until she turned fifteen already. First of all, it would allow them to be fully bonded, and keep that manwhore known as Endymion from ever getting his mitts on her, second, he would finally be allowed to legally jump her, and not get bitched at for it being _illegal_ anyhow.

Harry quickly whips up a sextuple batch of Blueberry Mochi, and also makes some Puppy Chow for Adrien. Tikki is once again on DVD switching patrol, as calming Usagi down was far more important than making them do things themselves. Tikki was just beginning to fully realize how hard it was on Adrien to keep Usagi from snapping. It was not an easy thing to do, because her temper, when aroused, was an awe inspiring, and terrifying sight to behold. No wonder the Holder of the Black Cat Ring had ended up with the job of keeping the heiresses/heirs to the Silver Moon Queendom Throne from snapping, they all had a sense of humor, and generally knew when someone was close to blowing their stack as well.

Factory:

Odd and Ulrich arrive first, strangely enough, and the best friends share a look, trying to decide how to explain everything to their friends, and yes, William Dunbar did count, he had finally redeemed himself fully after his cockiness had gotten him taken over by Xana. Laura Gauthier on the other hand, she had been summarily kicked out of the group, her memories wiped, and never spoken of again, as she had tricked William into trying to destroy Xana at the Cortex. Then there was the fact that she had never been nice to Aelita whom at the time was practically Jeremie's girlfriend, mocked her about her deceased father, wanted to take away her chance to find her mother whom they had discovered, through the Cortex in Lyoko, was alive, and then Odd truly did consider her family, since his mother also happened to have pink hair as well.

Odd had also reinforced the memory removal with a runic array written in invisible ink. No way in Loki's name was he allowing that _bitch_ to come back and haunt them. They should have never allowed her to be a part of the group, she may have had an intelligence academically comparable to Aelita and Jeremie, but she had no compassion. " Alright, you two, we're all here, now how the Hell did you both end up with Miraculous' anyhow? " Yumi Ishiyama demands of them.

Odd sighs, " You wanna take the first part, buddy? "

Ulrich nods, " You see, guys, we actually found them in a curio shop one of the times we were actually allowed to leave campus, it was actually just before the Scyphozoa was created by Xana. We have the same abilities as our Lyoko forms when transformed, it's just Odd hardly ever uses his power, mostly because said power terrifies Xana. Besides using our powers gives us a five minute countdown before we revert back to our civilian states. Odd, the lucky bastard, actually gets his Overboard in the real world, yet I don't get my Overbike, how is that fair? "

Odd shakes his head, " We started training in secret, while we had a chance, as Chester and Lyrina had told us the Moth Broach was in the wrong hands, but the Holder hadn't yet started causing trouble, plus, getting off of campus is damned hard. It wasn't until this brief exchange program that we actually were needed to help our fellow Holders. I have Chat's contact info, and he did tell me that the Snake Miraculous is now in play, and a certain wizard whose animagus form is a Nightfury received it. "

William has to laugh, " The Gryffindor Golden Boy is now a snake themed hero? "

" Remember, in the autobiography he had Luna Lovegood Scamander write he admitted that if not for the ferret known as Draco Malfoy he would have been a Slytherin, so he was actually a snake in the lion's den. " Aelita points out.

" Wait, you read that? " William asks her.

" I know what it's like to be targeted for something beyond your control. " Aelita deadpans.

The others all wince, " Odd, what is your Miraculous power? " Yumi asks out of curiosity.

" It's similar to Chat's Cataclysm, only that started out as an assassination technique, mine, well...one touch from me when it's active can level whole buildings, or an entire village according to Lyrina. We cat types are the defenders of the healer types, we generally understand that sometimes you have to walk in the grays to get the job done rather than pull a Dumbledore. " Odd admits, " It's why I don't use my power, Chat's is small scale, Lynx's is widespread devastation. "

The others all wince at this information, no wonder Xana feared this particular power. Jeremie turns to Ulrich, " What's your Miraculous Power? "

" I can turn invisible. " Ulrich says, " Look, we would have told you all sooner, but there was the issue of…"

They all knew what he meant, Laura Gauthier. Yeah, they could understand why neither one of them would have said anything with her around, and there for awhile William couldn't be trusted either. " Fair enough, and I am working on developing a program to find the akumatized victims. "

" I'll see if I can arrange for Chat to swing by here, don't be alarmed if he gets past the cameras, stealth is one of his things. Ulrich, can you work on Dream Wolf? That way we at least have contact info, and can disseminate it properly. " Odd says, " Chat will probably bring _his Queen_ along. It's a cat thing. Ever read  Warriors by Erin Hunter? "

" I have, so Chat acts more like a feral Tom then? " William asks.

" With Cloud like tendencies from Katekyo Hitman Reborn as well, he'd be like Skull. " Odd answers immediately.

William winces, " No wonder he's so fiercely protective of Ladybug. "

" He also can only openly date her as Ladybug thanks to certain factors in his civilian life. " Odd says. He could tell them all this without revealing Chat's civilian name. His friends had all proven themselves time and again in the fight against Xana, which was still ongoing as well.

" Explain the Cloud comment. " Yumi says.

" Clouds are the lone wolves, they're fiercely independent, refuse to be caged, and create territories around places, people, or ideals. They will only protect what and whom they think is worthy of that protection. Inverted Clouds are social butterflies, but have the rest of the same characteristics. Read Katekyo Hitman Reborn to learn more, you could read it in the actual Japanese, Yumi. " Odd answers, " Phoenix would be considered a Sun Flame, or more likely, a Rainy Sun. Rain Flames property is Tranquility while Sun is Activation, Sun Flame Users are the Healers. Ladybug, Cloudy Sky, at the least. Sky Flames are Harmony, think Jeanne D'Arc, or King Arthur, they have the ability to bring disparate personalities together without them killing each other. Mist Flames ability is creation, think Genjutsu users in Naruto. Mist Flame users will fuck with people's minds for shits and giggles. Lightning Flames are Hardening, they can use their flames to take hits no one else could survive, they're like Tanks in video games. Cloud Flames are propagation, if they would have one link of a chain they could then make a whole chain with their flames. Finally we have Storm, which is Disintegration. Storm Flame users are generally hot heads, or they could be inverted, like the eye of the Storm. "

" What would your Flames be then? " Jeremie asks, curious despite himself.

Odd grins, " Electric Inverted Cloud, I'm the one that draws the enemy fire from the rest of you, you guys are my territory. Aelita is a Rain Primary, Yumi a Storm primary, Ulrich would be our Sky, Jeremie is a Mist, face it, Einstein, you love messing with people's minds, William is a Sun primary. "

William cocks his head to the side, " I can see Ulrich as a Sky, he's the one that actually holds us all together, we all came together because of Aelita, and Xana, but Ulrich keeps us all in line with help from Aelita. "

" That does actually make sense. " Yumi admits.

Ulrich flips his best friend, practically his brother off for that. Odd just grins at him, and Ulrich rolls his eyes, " Why am I the damned leader? "

" I'm a general I'll admit, but you see the big picture, and the small details, you can keep me from killing William, and yes, there are times I really do _want to strangle you barehanded, and then feed you to a dragon whose den I know where is_. " Odd says to William.

The others all blink, " You know the location of an actual dragon? " Jeremie asks.

" Yeah, and I'm not going to be telling the French Ministry of Magic either. Nope, I do happen to be a Level Three Sorcerer, I am nowhere near Rena Inverse's level as a Sorceress, but because I am a member of the Sorcerers' Guild I can tell the French MoM where to shove the Statute of Secrecy. They _really hate that_. " Odd admits.

" Are you related to the Black family, or the Inverse family in any way? " Ulrich asks him best friend.

Odd snickers, " Inverse, I just don't have the training the Heiress of Lina has. Rena, like our infamous ancestress can fire off Dragon Slaves all damn day long like they're candy. I can spam the Fireball, and I almost have the reserves for Levitation, my reserves are growing the more I train. I'm an Inverse, what can I say, overkill is what we do, and I so want to be able to use Ragna Blade. "

Usagi's Home:

Usagi sits up straight during a DVD change, there was Inverse Style Chaos in the ether. There was another true descendant of her great ancestress Lina out there, but where, and more importantly, who? World wide Ministries of Magic collectively shudder, something horrible was about to happen. What, they didn't know, they just _knew_ it would make things even more troublesome than the Master of Death being a member of the Demon Hunter's Guild, and able to tell them all where to shove their laws.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Charmed, Zelretch, Ronin Warriors, Pinkie Pie, Care Bears, Calumon, Plucky Duck, Slayers, Code Lyoko, anything from mythology, or anything copyrighted. Dream Wolf, Drago Blaze, Ryurix, and Kiba all belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


End file.
